Lemme Kiss U
by chillabell
Summary: Semua berawal dari rasa penasaran Himchan, [tag: BAP, BangHim, JongLo, DaeJae, fluff, yaoi]
1. The Untold

Semua berawal dari rasa penasaran Kim Himchan, ia mendapati sahabatnya sedang tertidur dikelas yang kosong. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dimana semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing satu jam yang lalu. Walaupun Himchan sudah memberitahu sahabatnya yang satu ini agar tidak menunggunya, tetapi tak pernah didengarkan dan terus menanti-nantikan hanya agar mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Saat itu semua tirai jendela tertutup memblokir sinar matahari yang terlalu terik sehingga pencahayaan tidaklah terlalu terang juga terlalu gelap. Kulit cokelat anak yang tertidur pulas itu terlihat lembut sementara wajahnya tampak polos juga elegan. Himchan mendekatkan dirinya agar bisa melihat lebih baik, walaupun mereka menghabiskan bertahun-tahun bersama tapi tetap saja Himchan tidak pernah puas mengenal anak itu. Himchan memandangi mata anak tersebut yang selalu memancarkan rasa damai dan karismatik, hidung mancungnya, lalu bibirnya - Himchan berhenti sampai dibibirnya dan ia mulai merasa deg-degan. Bagaimanakah rasanya mengecup bibir itu.

 **"!",** Himchan terloncat mundur, ia benar-benar telah mendapatkan ciuman dari sahabatnya

 _"...mm...",_ Yongguk sedikit merengek dalam tidurnya lalu ia sadar seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. "...Channie..?"

".A...itu..err...", Wajah Himchan memerah seperti buah tomat, ia berdoa supaya sahabatnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, "Aku..rapatku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang!"

"Hei! Tunggu!", kata Yongguk karena Himchan berjalan cukup cepat.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Karena hari cukup panas, Yongguk dan Himchan mampir kedalam sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman dingin. Mata Yongguk teralih pada deretan aksesoris yang juga ada diminimarket tersebut, tampaknya ia cukup tertarik pada aksesoris couple. Dibelakang Yongguk, Himchan mengerutkan alisnya - ia tidak pernah tahu kalau sahabatnya tertarik pada aksesoris, couple pula, apakah dia hendak memakai benda itu bersama pacarnya? Tunggu, apakah sahabatnya punya pacar, setahu Himchan tidak ada.

Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apakah Yongguk mengambil aksesoris itu atau tidak, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membayangkan sahabatnya tak lama lagi akan direbut seseorang, ada juga ia berdoa agar Yongguk hanya sekedar melihat-lihat untuk kesenangan.

"Himchan, ayo", panggil Yongguk dari pintu minimarket, ia sudah membayarkan kedua minuman mereka.

Kesunyian terjadi lagi, ia memang mengerti sekali kalau Bang Yongguk tidak terlalu banyak bicara - Himchan selalu menjadi yang berbicara dan Yongguk mendengarkan plus sedikit memberi respon. Yongguk menyadari Himchan lebih diam hari ini.

"Himchan", Yongguk memulai pembicaraan siang ini

"Ya?!...", Himchan menjawab dengan gagap

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?", kata Yongguk

"Apa!? Err... tidak~! Hari ini panas sekali!", Himchan memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yongguk tersenyum kecil lalu ia berbelok menghilang, Himchan terkejut karena seharusnya arah ruah mereka adalah lurus terus. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya agar tetap bersama Yongguk, mereka memasuki taman kanak-kanak yang sudah kosong.

Yongguk duduk disalah satu ayunan, "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesini"

"Yeah, ini tempat pertama kali kita berteman", Himchan tersenyum kearah kotak pasir dimana dia membela Yongguk kecil yang sedang dibully karena tidak banyak bicara.

Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Menengah, hingga sekarang. Himchan tumbuh sebagai anak yang enerjik dan dapat diandalkan, sementara Yongguk menjadi pria maskulin yang selalu ada disampingnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu hari Yongguk dan dirinya hidup dijalan yang berbeda.

Karena Himchan kembali termenung, Yongguk mendekatinya, "Channie"

 **"!",** Himchan terkejut, tubuhnya reflek mundur tetapi Yongguk menahannya

"Biasanya kau diam hanya karena dua alasan, kau sedang dalam kesulitan atau kau berbuat...susuatu", pilihan kedua Yongguk mengena, dan ia tahu dari cara Himchan melihat kearah lain seketika, "Apa yang sudah kau perbuat Channie"

"..Ti..tidak ada kok!...", kata Himchan, lalu dagunya diambil Yongguk dan ia dipaksa melihat mata Yongguk dari jarak yang amat dekat.

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku, apa kau berbuat sesuatu padaku?", Yongguk tersenyum licik dan wajah Himchan memerah. Yongguk memang tipe yang pendiam tetapi sekali dia berulah - tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. "...apa kau melakukan ini?"

Yongguk mengecup bibir Himchan, seketika jantung Himchan berdegup kencang dan ia menikmati ciuman tersebut. Mereka berdua mencoba saling mendominasi sampai suara tawa anak kecil yang tidak sengaja melewati taman kanak-kanak itu menghentikan mereka. Himchan menutup wajahnya karena merasa begitu malu, sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum kecil pada anak itu - untungnya ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Himchan, sampai kapan kau akan menutupi wajahmu?", Yongguk memainkan tangan Himchan yang sedang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau tampak sangat imut saat malu"

"...jangan bilang aku imut..! Aku tidak suka!", ketus Himchan, akhirnya memperlihatkan wajah merahnya.

"Kau juga sangat imut saat marah", Yongguk tetap pada pendiriannya tentang Himchan.

Sekali lagi Yongguk mendapatkan bibirnya, tapi kali ini ciumannya lembut. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu cincin yang baru ia beli dan memakaikannya dijari Himchan yang sedang menikmati bibirnya.

"...Err...", Himchan mendapati cicin polos dijari manisnya, cincin dari salah satu aksesoris yang diperhatikan Yongguk sebelumnya.

"Saat ini aku hanya bisa memberikanmu cincin murah, tapi suatu saat aku ingin memberikan cincin yang benar-benar mengikat hubungan kita", ucap Yongguk sambil mencium jari manis Himchan.

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Kita berpacaran? Begitulah yang disebut anak-anak jaman sekarang", Yongguk tersenyum lebar, "Selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu, aku terus menunggu sampai kau menyadarinya Channie"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu kok!", Himchan protes

Yongguk mengalah, "Jadi...aku yang tidak menyadarinya? HaHa..tidak masalah, yang penting perasaan kita sama"

Wajah Himchan yang merah kini berubah menjadi bahagia, ia hampir meneteskan air mata tapi ia sanggup menahannya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, dan saat ia memeluk Yongguk - ia bisa merasakan jantung Yongguk yang juga berdegup seirama dengannya. Akhirnya ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi, takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka sekarang.

 **-END-**


	2. Anxiety

Chillabell:

Karena saya menerima komentar positif dari Reader-nim dan mulai mendapatkan bayangan sedikit sequel

jadi saya putuskan untuk memberi sedikit kelanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya

selamat membaca ^^

* * *

 **...::Anxiety::...**

Sudah seminggu sejak Himchan dan Yongguk mulai berpacaran, memang tampak tak banyak yang berubah sehingga Himchan dibingungkan dengan sikap pacar barunya itu.

"Gukkie~~", Himchan mengambil tangan Yongguk yang tengah berjalan didepannya

Betapa terkejutnya dia karena Yongguk langsung mengambil tangannya, ia tampak terkejut dengan serangan dadakan dari Himchan.

"Oh...", Yongguk menggigit bibirnya dan tidak berani menatap mata Himchan, "Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat kekelas"

Himchan tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali melihat punggung besar Yongguk yang baru saja menolak untuk diajak bergandengan tangan. Bukan hanya itu, Yongguk juga nampak menghindar ketika Himchan terlalu dekat dengannya atau hanya ingin sekedar menyandarkan diri kebahunya. Himchan menjadi bingung dan merasa terluka, ia merasa Yongguk lebih terbuka saat mereka hanya berteman.

Kali ini ia sedang makan siang bersama Yongguk dikelas, ini pertama kalinya ia membuatkan bekal untuk Yongguk dan dirinya - biasanya Ibu Himchan yang membuatkan untuk mereka berdua karena Ibu Yongguk adalah wanita karir yang sibuk. Tapi tampaknya Yongguk tidak menyadarinya. Memang tidak ada yang spesial dalam masakan itu, hanya beberapa makanan instan yang cukup digoreng bersama nasi - ia berharap bisa memberikan yang lebih baik dihari-hari selanjutnya.

"Hyung, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kupastikan", panggil Moon Jongup muncul dan dengan santai masuk kekelas Himchan

"...bukankah hasil rapat kemarin sudah menghapus lomba memanah karena pesertanya kurang dari 10 orang?", Ucap Himchan

"Oh iya", Jongup memperbaiki catatannya lalu melirik kebekal Himchan, "Hyung, gorengan ini agak gosong! Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Gosong? Err...jadi rasanya agak pahit karena gosong", Himchan malu dengan masakannya yang dinilai oleh juniornya dengan sekali lihat, kenapa Yongguk tidak mengatakan apapun - apa dia juga tidak sadar.

Jongup dengan luwes mengambil gorengan dibekal Himchan lalu berlari keluar, "Ternyata rasanya tidak terlalu buruk! Buatkan aku juga donk Hyungnim!"

"Minta saja ibumu membuatkannya!", ketus Himchan.

Yongguk memperhatikan Himchan yang akan melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan sumpit yang baru saja dipakai Jongup, sebelum sumpit itu menyentuh bibirnya tangan Yongguk langsung menahannya dan memakan apa yang ada disumpit itu.

"Yongguk! Makananmu masih banyak, jangan seperti Jongup main curi-curi saja", kata Himchan.

Tiba dimana minggu-minggu menjelang perayaan festival olahraga dimana Himchan sebagai Ketua OSIS disekolahnya sangat sibuk. Ia semakin menjauh dari Yongguk dan lebih fokus kepada tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua. Ada beberapa waktu ditengah stressnya ia ingin sekali beristirahat dipangkuan Yongguk, tapi mengingat Yongguk yang menjauhinya - ia jadi merasa tertekan.

"Hyung, ini Ice-Americano untukmu", Jongup datang dengan sekatung minuman dingin.

"Inilah yang sangat kubutuhkan",Himchan segera meneguknya

"Hyung tampak lelah sekali, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri", ucap Jongup sambil memijat bahunya

"Yah...memang tugas ketua itu berat...", Himchan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore dimana anggota OSIS baru saja selesai membuat spanduk, Himchan sudah mengirim pesan teks sebelumnya kalau dia benar-benar akan lama sekali dengan ia memasuki kelas dimana hanya tinggal ada satu buah tas, ia menghela nafas. Entah ia merasa kecewa karena tidak ada Yongguk atau lega tidak membuat Yongguk menunggu terlalu lama. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang dibalik pintu dan terus menantikannya.

 **"Mmph!",** Himchan hampir berteriak tetapi bibirnya dibungkam, orang tersebut juga mencium dan menggigit leher Himchan dari belakang.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini Himchan... kau benar-benar pacar yang jahat", ucap Yongguk dengan nada rendahnya

"Guk?!..", Himchan ingin memprotes tapi Yongguk tidak mau melepaskannya

Kini leher Himchan dipenuhi tanda, saat ia berbalik Yongguk seolah-olah tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, yang kalem - matanya terbakar oleh kecemburuan. Himchan berbalik dan terheran apa yang membuat pria yang biasanya menjauhinya kini memandangnya dengan tajam seolah-olah akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Apa yang sebenarnya salah denganmu, kenapa kau berbuat ini padaku", Himchan kesal sambil memperbaiki kerahnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau kau direbut oleh anak itu", ucap Yongguk dengan suara yang sedikit lantang.

"Apa!? Maksudmu...Jongup? Dia hanya sekretarisku, bukannya kau sudah tahu?", jawab Himchan

"Tapi dia menyentuhmu...dan terus bersamamu!...", Yongguk membuang mukanya, "Aku..tidak suka"

Himchan terbengong sesaat, ini pertama kalinya Yongguk memperlihatkan sisi lainnya - wajahnya yang memerah benar-benar membuat Himchan gemas, "Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku cemburu?", ketus Yongguk masih dengan wajah tomatnya

Himchan mengambil wajah Yongguk dan mencium bibirnya, ia benar-benar senang melihat Yongguk yang terbuka dan menjelaskan segalanya. Ia pikir hanya dia yang menggebu-gebu dalam hubungan mereka, ternyata Yongguk juga bisa memperlihatkan keinginannya sebagai seorang pacar. Pikiran-pikiran lain Himchan pun kembali bermunculan.

"Kalau kita benar-benar pacaran...kenapa kau tidak mau memegang tanganku...", Himchan memasang raut sedih, "Kau bahkan seperti menjauhiku..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu", jawab Yongguk dengan lembut, "...aku hanya tidak ingin reputasimu sebagai Ketua OSIS hancur karena murid-murid tahu...kau berpacaran denganku"

Mata Himchan membesar, "Tak ada yang salah kalau mereka tahu aku berpacaran denganmu!"

"Bagaimana dengan guru-guru dan orang tua kita?", jawab Yongguk dengan nada serius, "Ibumu...mungkin akan terluka, jadi kupikir kita rahasiakan saja sampai ada waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahunya"

Himchan terdiam begitu mendengar nama ibunya, "...aku mengerti...maaf sudah salah paham dengan sikapmu - aku selalu saja hanya memikirkan perasaanku"

Yongguk memberi kecupan lembut didahi Himchan, "Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu merasa dijauhi atau kesepian lagi"

Mereka kembali menikmati detik-detik dimana dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Yongguk kembali mengecup leher Himchan yang dipenuhi tanda, memberikan kecupan minta maaf atas perlakuan kasarnya.

"Hyungnim, apa kau sudah pul...", Jongup membuka pintu kelas dan merusak suasana

"Jongup!..", Himchan terkejut, tetapi Yongguk tetap saja meneruskan ciumannya

"...Err, maaf", Jongup mundur, "Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa!"

Jongup berlari dengan wajah merah seperti tomat, ia memang pernah beberapa kali melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman di film tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung dihadapannya. Mengingat-ingat mata Yongguk yang meliriknya dengan sinis membuat dia mengerti kalau Himchan adalah milik Yongguk seorang.

"Yongguk! Bagaimana kalau anak itu trauma! Dia masih polos!", tegur Himchan

"Dia hanya satu tahun dibawah kita, dia akan terbiasa", kata Yongguk dengan santai

"Pedahal kau yang ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita, tapi kau tidak membantu sama sekali!"

Yongguk tertawa ditengah kemarahan Himchan, Himchan-lah yang membuatnya merasa perlu membuat belenggu tapi juga menyebrang ke batas-batas terlarang. Sejak hari sudah senja dan angin malam mulai menyisir kota, Yongguk memakaikan jaketnya diHimchan - untuk menghangatkannya juga membantunya menutupi tanda dilehernya.

 **-End-**


	3. Hurtful Confession

**_Chillabell:_ ** Mohon maaf untuk late update, saya terhalang oleh pekerjaan dan sepertinya sempat mengalami gangguan

selamat membaca X'(

* * *

 **...:: Confession ::...**

Himchan sudah sangat ahli dengan masakannya, ia memotong-motong sayuran seperti chefhandal dan sudah tidak ada lagi makanan instan. Ia mengenakan apron berwarna pink-susu dengan tulisan Lovely Husband ditengahnya, lalu punggungnya dihampiri oleh suami tercinta yang tampak gagah dengan pakaian kerja. Ia membalikkan sedikit wajahnya agar bisa mencium suaminya tetapi...

"Sudah waktunya sekolah, Himchannie", pria gagah itu bersuara tinggu seperti ibunya

"Ya! Kim Himchan!", kali ini Himchan membuka matanya dan melihat wajah ibunya

"aaaargh... Umma~~! Aku'kan sedang mimpi indah!", Protes Himchan

"Yongguk sudah menunggumu dibawah! Bangun!", ibu Himchan menunjuk keluar kamarnya.

Himchan tidak melawan lagi dan melihat keluar jendela, betapa senangnya dia melihat pacarnya sudah menanti-nantinya. Ia segera menyegaarkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk kesekolah.

"Yonggukkie~~", sambut Himchan yang berlari keluar rumahnya, wajah Yongguk langsung cerah begitu melihat kekasihnya. "Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, lama pun tidak masalah", ucap Yongguk yang masih sedikit parau dipagi hari

"Hehe...Dasimu kurang rapi", Himchan memperbaiki dasi pacarnya, ia jadi teringat mimpinya dimana mereka sepertinya telah menikah.

"Kau tampak senang sekali pagi ini", komentar Yongguk

Himchan tidak menjawab dan hanya tercengir, bagaimana ia tidak senang bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya setiap hari. Mereka mulai berjalan, kali ini Himchan kembali mencoba menggandeng tangannya lagi dengan hati-hati. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Yongguk, Yongguk tidak menolaknya dan hal tersebut membuat Himchan tambah bahagia.

Sesampai disekolah, Himchan biasanya tidak langsung kekelas melainkan pergi keruang OSIS untuk mengecheck kembali pekerjaannya kemarin dan sekedar merapikan mejanya. Belum ada siapapun didalam ruangan tersebut, Yongguk tersenyum dan mengunci pintu - kini hanya ada Yongguk dan Himchan. Yongguk memeluk Himchan yang sedang bekerja dari belakang, wajah Himchan memerah karena teringat mimpi indah pagi ini, ia menjadi gugup dan gerakannya menjadi kaku.

"Aku belum mendapat ciuman selamat pagi", Yongguk berbisik

Himchan hanya perlu sedikit menoleh dan mendapatkan bibir lembab Yongguk, ia pun merasa nyaman dengan kehangat yang diberikan. Alangkah baiknya kalau waktu bisa berhenti, Yongguk yang sedang merangkulnya bukan Yongguk yang kalem lagi, bukan anak yang harus Himchan lindungi selalu, melainkan Yongguk yang sudah tumbuh besar dengan kharisma yang menawan.

 ***Tuk! Tuk!*,** suara ketukkan pintu karena pintu terkunci, Yongguk melepaskan pelukannya dan Himchan menghela nafas.

"Ada orang didalam? Himchan-Hyung?", suara Jongup terdengar dari luar, kali ini Yongguk yang menghela nafas.

"Y.. Ya!...", Himchan segera merapikan bajunya sambil menenangkan degupan jantungnya lalu membuka pintu, "Ada apa Jongup, tidak biasanya kau datang kesini pagi-pagi"

"Sebenarnya aku mencari Hyung, tapi Hyung tidak ada dikelas", jelas Jongup yang mengintip kedalam, ia melihat Yongguk.

"Ada perlu apa?", tanya Himchan

"..ah..itu..aku..", Jongup mendadak blank, "Tidak jadi"

Jongup mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara karena Yongguk terus mempelototinya, untungnya Jongup tidak perlu berlama-lama karena bel telah berbunyi. Kini semua murid akan masuk kekelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali ketua Osis dan pacarnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran..", gumam Himchan

Himchan tampak fokus pada Jongup yang bertingkah sedikit aneh hari ini, sementara Yongguk tampak sedikit badmood dan Himchan tidak menyadarinya. Yongguk melihat keselilingnya yang sibuk, lalu ia mencuri bibir Himchan. Himchan terkejut karena mereka sedang ditempat terbuka.

"Yongguk!", Himchan ingin mengingatkan

"Tidak usah pikirkan yang lain selain aku", ucap Yongguk dengan senyum licik, ia jelas tahu bagaimana mengatasi rasa cemburunya.

Wajah Himchan memerah dan ia melihat keselilingnya untuk meyakinkan tidak ada yang sadar kalau Yongguk baru saja menciumnya, tingkahnya membuat Yongguk gemas dan ingin melakukannya lebih lagi.

Selang beberapa waktu, Himchan dan Yongguk semakin dekat dan mereka semakin lihai bermesraan tanpa diketahui orang lain. Mereka tampak seperti sahabat biasa dikalangan teman-teman seangkatannya, tetapi Yongguk sering memperhatikan bagaimana Himchan berperilaku pada murid lain karena diluar dugaan Yongguk gampang cemburu. Tapi saat mendapat reaksi malu-malu dari Himchan, hati Yongguk menjadi berbunga-bunga dan semakin ingin menjadikannya miliknya saja.

 **Pesan Teks Baru**

Dari: Moon Jongup

Hyung, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu

Temui aku setelah usai sekolah ditaman

Datanglah sendirian

Alis Himchan naik sedikit ketika membaca pesan tersebut, tidak biasanya Jongup mengirimkan pesan teks ditengah jam pelajaran dan biasanya ia selalu memberi smiley diakhir teks entah satu, tiga, atau banyak. Himchan kepikiran dengan Jongup lagi yang akhir-akhir ini tidak banyak tersenyum, ia juga tidak banyak bicara - pedahal biasanya dia akan menceritakan apapun sampai hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tunggu sebentar Gukkie, aku... aku ada keperluan sebentar", kata Himchan

Yongguk hanya mengangguk dan menunggu seperti biasa.

Himchan berjalan dengan langkah cepat, ia merasa jelas ada yang salah dengan adik kelasnya yang satu ini. Begitu ia sampai ditaman, Jongup berbalik dan tersenyum, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Jongup menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Ada apa Uppie", kata Himchan

"...", Jongup menggigit bibirnya dan sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia bisa memberitahu Himchan, "Himchannie-Hyung..."

Sepoy-sepoy angin mengitari dua pria, Jongup tampak terbelenggu tapi Himchan tetap menunggu anak itu.

"Aku...aku tahu...kau berpacaran dengan Bang Yongguk..", ucap Jongup, membuat Himchan langsung gugup. Apakah anak ini hendak menyebarkan luaskan hubungannya? Kata-katanya membuat Himchan tidak berkutik.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengutarakannya", suara Jongup semakin kecil dan senyumannya semakin pahit, kini Himchan lebih memperhatikan apa yang akan anak itu katakan.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku...mencintaimu..."

Dalam sekejap dunia disekitar Himchan berputar-putar, ia terlalu bingung karena ia terlalu banyak diam. Ia terbiasa menolak dan mengabaikan murid-murid lain yang hendak menembaknya tapi kali ini dihadapannya adalah Jongup, Jongup yang sangat polos dan sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya. Senyuman anak itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, matanya yang selalu berbinar-binar setiap kali melihat Himchan kini padam oleh gumpalan air mata yang ia tahan.

"..Jongup"

Jongup tidak mebiarkan Himchan memberi jawaban, "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya! Hyung tidak perlu memberi jawaban apapun!"

Himchan terdiam.

"Aku tahu kok Himchan-Hyung sungguh mencintai Bang Yongguk, Hyung selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang pria", kata Jongup yang masih menahan air mata, "Aku hanya junior, jadi Hyung tidak perlu muluk-muluk memikirkan perasaanku"

Himchan langsung menarik Jongup dan memeluk anak tersebut, "...maafkan Hyung, Hyung tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu tapi Hyung janji akan terus mendukungmu. Bagi Hyung, kau adalah dongsaeng yang paling berharga"

Jongup akhirnya menangis dipelukan Himchan, ia merasa lega setelah mengutarakan perasaannya, mendapakan pelukan hangat adalah diluar imajinasinya. Ia tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menangis karena mengingat Himchan dinantikan oleh kekasihnya, jadi Jongup melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan ikhlas. Ia berterima kasih lalu berpamitan untuk pulang.

Himchan menghela nafas, ia merasa langkahnya berat sekali karena sudah membuat anak yang paling ceria menangis. Begitu ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat Yongguk yang nampak sudah melihat semuanya.

"Yong...", Himchan tidak mau Yongguk salah paham, tapi sebelum ia berkata apapun Yongguk langsung memeluknya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti", kata Yongguk dengan nada menenangkan

"Aku ini..jahat ya..."

"Tidak, kau memberikan apa yang anak itu butuhkan, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

Tidak butuh waktu lama juga untuk Himchan merasa bersalah dan dimanja oleh Yongguk, ia hanya perlu tetap menjadi seorang senior yang baik bagi Jongup dan berharap anak itu akan segera menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Keesokan harinya, Himchan terbangun tanpa memimpikan apapun. Saat ia keluar rumah untuk menghadapi hari baru, ada Yongguk yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman - membuat Himchan tersenyum kembali. Tapi ia sedikit terkejut melihat Jongup juga menunggunya didepan rumah.

"Hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi, jadi kupikir akan menjemput Hyung", kata Jongup dengan senyuman, ia tampak lebih dewasa dari kemarin.

"Oh...", Himchan melirik ke Yongguk, ia tampaknya tidak memandang Jongup dengan sinis lagi. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat bersama"

Himchan bersyukur Jongup kembali kediri yang biasanya, ia kembali menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Himchan dan Yongguk tertawa. Tapi Yongguk tetap bisa mencuri-curi ciuman, ia hanya perlu membawa Himchan sedikit demi sedikit berjalan dibelakang Jongup dan menciumnya. Himchan akan sedikit marah dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei, kita sedang ditempat umum tahu", komentar Jongup, tampaknya ia tahu apa yang dilakukan kedua seniornya.

Yongguk dan Himchan kini berubah menjadi sepasang tomat.

 **-END-**


	4. Loved

**...::Love:::...**

Tubuh Bang Yongguk cukup tinggi untuk menunggu kekasihnya masuk kerumahnya, yah mereka baru saja pulang sekolah dan seperti biasa berjalan bersama. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Yongguk mengerutkan alisnya karena Himchan tidak kunjung membuka pintu rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Himchan, ada apa?", tanya Yongguk, melihat Himchan berbalik dengan secarik surat.

"...ah itu...orang tuaku...", Himchan tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengontrol warna wajahnya, karena kesulitan membuat kata-kata ia membiarkan Yongguk mengambil surat ditangannya.

 _Himchannie, maaf karena ayah dan ibu pergi tanpa berpamitan. Ibu menerima telepon dari kampung kalau Nenek jatuh sakit, jadi kami akan pergi menjenguknya atau mungkin membawa Nenek ke Rumah Sakit dikota. Sementara ini kau tinggal bersama keluarga Bang, ibu sudah meminta izin ke Ibu Yongguk. Kami akan kembali dalam 2-3 hari, jaga sikapmu dikediaman Bang_ _ **-Ibu**_

Surat itu cukup membuat Himchan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ia sangat tahu kalau rumah Yongguk selalu kosong itu artinya akan hanya ada dia dan Yongguk didalam satu rumah. Yongguk yang selalu berusaha menyentuhnya walaupun ditempat umum membuat Himchan membayangkan Yongguk akan melahapnya begitu tidak ada siapa pun. Ia begitu terkejut ketika tangan Yongguk meraih tangannya.

"Ayo kita kerumahku", kata Yongguk dengan polos

"~~~ *$&", keringat dingin mulai keluar, Himchan tampak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak. Dan kini suara perut lapar Himchan berbunyi cukup keras, membuat ia semakin kehilangan muka.

Yongguk tertawa mendengar suara lucu yang keluar dari perut Himchan, ia memang sering terlambat makan siang karena rapat-rapat yang sering diikutinya tapi ini pertama kalinya Yongguk mendengarnya dan reaksi Himchan sangat lucu. Yongguk memberi sebuah tarikan lagi dan kini Himchan mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya, wajahnya tetap menunduk dan mereka masuk ke kediaman Bang.

Rumah Yongguk berukuran sama dengan rumah Himchan, tapi suasana sepi dirumah itu membuat ruangan terlihat lebih luas dan dingin dari biasanya. Mata Himchan berpindah ke punggung Yongguk yang baru melaluinya dan menuju ke dapur, membayangkan tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat datang atau menunggu kepulangan siapapun. Ia mengikuti Yongguk ke dapur, melihat Yongguk sedang memperhatikan isi kulkasnya dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa Himchan makan.

"...sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan selain Ramyun", kata Yongguk yang menutup kulkas kosongnya dan membuka lemari tak jauh darinya untuk mengambil 2 cup Ramyun.

"Apa kau selalu makan Ramyun? Kau tahu itu tidak sehat kan", kata Himchan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak selalu kok...", kata Yongguk dengan suara kecil, jelas sekali ia tidak pandai berbohong

"Kalau tahu aku akan memaksamu setiap hari makan dirumahku! Atau memasakanmu kalau perlu!", ucap Himchan

"...aku lebih senang pilihan kedua", kata Yongguk menuangkan air panas kedalam cup, masih dengan suara kecilnya.

Yongguk tampak profesional dengan Ramyunnya, dari caranya membuka tutup sampai dititik tertentu dan menuangkan air panas serta mengukur waktu ia jelas membuatnya dengan sempurna. Memang Ramyun buatannya terasa enak tapi makanan instan tetap saja tidak sehat kalau dikonsumsi setiap hari, kali ini Himchan memaafkannya karena ia tengah kelaparan juga.

Selesai makan, mereka menuju kamar Yongguk. Sekali lagi Himchan menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi begitu kamar Yongguk terbuka semua pikiran anehnya menghilang. Kamar itu gelap dan semuanya berserakkan, seperti sehabis diterjang badai. CD musik, buku, pakaian, tempat tidur benar-benar berantakan. Yongguk masuk kedalam ruangan gelap tersebut dan mengambil sepasang pakaian untuk Himchan gunakan, ia mengambil baju dari lemari yaitu pakaian yang masih rapi tidak pernah tersentuh - cukup layak untuk Himchan kenakan.

"Bang Yongguk!", Himchan geram melihat pacarnya

"Y..Ya?... kau tidak suka bajunya, kau lebih suka warna lain?", tanya Yongguk

Himchan mengambil sepasang pakaian ditangan Yongguk lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengusir Yongguk untuk keluar, "Kau ini...Sudah, tunggu saja diluar!"

"Uh, Ok...", kata Yongguk bingung yang melihat pacarnya marah 2x hari ini.

Himchan tidak langsung mengganti seragamnya, ia membuka tirai, melipat selimut Yongguk yang kumal. Dengan sigap ia mengumpulakn CD musik dan buku-buku, meletakkannya dimeja dan berencana menatanya nanti, yang penting kamar itu layak ditinggali dulu. Tangannya cukup cekatan melipat kaus-kaus Yongguk dan meletakkannya kedalam lemari, ia terdiam melihat boneka Tigger tua. Warnanya masih bersih tapi tetap saja bentuknya dimakan waktu, boneka yang selalu dibawa Yongguk kemana-mana saat taman kanak-kanak. Boneka yang menjadi teman bermainnya bersama Himchan - tak disangka benda itu masih ada.

"Himchan? Kau sudah selesai?", tanya Yongguk dari luar kamarnya

Himchan segera mengembalikan boneka itu, boneka yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan membuka pintu, melihat Yongguk yang memasang raut wajah yang membingungkan.

"...kau membuka lemariku?", tanya Yongguk setelah melihat kamarnya yang terlihat lebih rapi.

"Tentu saja, dimana lagi aku harus menaruh pakaianmu?!", ketus Himchan

Yongguk menggigit bibirnya, "Kau melihat benda itu..?"

Pikiran Himchan kembali keboneka Tigger tua, "...Yup"

Yongguk mengerang sambil menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya, "Sepertinya tidak jadi kejutan lagi... seharusnya aku menyimpannya ditempat lain"

Himchan terbengong, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud pacarnya - tak ada yang salah untuk seseorang memiliki satu atau dua boneka, apalagi itu barang yang cukup penting. Yongguk berjalan kelemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink-susu. Ia meletakkannya ditangan Himchan, dan Himchan tetap tampak bingung.

"Ini...apa?", tanya Himchan

"Buka saja", jawab Yongguk sedikit kecewa

Kotak itu berisi pelembap bibir, mata Himchan terbelak, "B..bagaimana..kau tahu kalau aku sangat menginginkannya?"

Yongguk terkejut dengan reaksi Himchan, "Bukankah kau sering mengeluh karena bibirmu kering akhir-akhir ini, kau juga selalu memperhatikan siswi yang memilikinya jadi kupikir aku pikir akan memberikannya dihari satu bulan kita jadian"

"...", mulut Himchan ternganga, seberapa terbacanya dia dimata Yongguk?

"Tunggu, kenapa kau terkejut? Kau tidak sedang pura-pura kan?", Yongguk terbingung dengan cara Himchan menatap hadiah itu.

"Maksudmu apa yang kulihat di lemari...? Aku hanya melihat Tigger...dan pakaianmu tentunya", jelas Himchan yang langsung tersenyum lebar dengan hadiah kecilnya. "Astaga, aku tidak mengira kita sudah bersama sebulan!"

Yongguk tersenyum licik, begitu ia melihat Himchan mencoba pelembap tersebut ia langsung mengecup bibirnya. Himchan yang belum siap kehilangan keseimbangannya dan kini mereka berada diatas ranjang Yongguk. Wangi Yongguk tercium dimana-mana, bahkan dirinya menutupi semua penglihatan Himchan. Himchan kini sadar disituasi apa dia saat ini, Yongguk merangkulnya dan mereka kini diatas ranjang - tidak salah lagi mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Himchan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sementara ia merasa bajunya sedikit terangkat dan Yongguk tidak henti-hentinya menciumnya - tangannya kini menyentuh kulit Himchan, membuat jantung Himchan berdegup kecang dan kepalanya menjadi pusing - terlalu banyak menghirup Yongguk.

"...?", Himchan membuka matanya dengan hati-hati, ia melihat Yongguk tersenyum dengan manis.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Himchan", kata Yongguk dengan lembut, kini ia membelai kepala Himchan, "Walaupun ekspressimu benar-benar membuatku hampir gila"

Himchan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga Yongguk berhenti? Yongguk berdiri dan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kini Himchan merasa ia telah mengecewakan kekasihnya.

"Himchan?", Yongguk terkejut, ditengah memilih-milih DVD, Himchan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau marah?... Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah dan lupa hari penting ini...",

Himchan tidak berani meneruskan kata-katanya, ia takut Yongguk memberikan nada halus tetapi sebenarnya ia marah. "Juga..."

Yongguk berbalik dan tetap memegang tangan Himchan, ia tersenyum lembut kepada kekasihnya yang sangat ekspressif ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa marah kepada pria termanis didunia.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan, kau belum siap. Lagi pula selama kita bersama, aku merasa bahagia kok"

"...", Himchan menunduk masih merasa down.

"Himchan, apa kau mencintaiku?", pertanyaan Yongguk kini membuat Himchan langsung mendongak.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!"

"...kalau begitu, maukah kau memberi pacarmu ini senyuman manismu? Aku sangat suka saat kau tersenyum", kata Yongguk, ia membuat hati Himchan meleleh dan langsung memberikan senyumannya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film dan mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah bersama. Sebagai ganti hadiah, Himchan memasakkan makan malam untuk Yongguk - tentunya mereka perlu membeli bahan makanan dan membuat waktu belanja menjadi kencan kecil mereka. Saat malam tiba, Himchan tidur dikamar lain yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Yongguk. Kamar itu sebenarnya nyaman, dari warna dan perabotan didalamnya yang rapi membuat Himchan lega tidak perlu melakukan pembersihan lainnya. Tapi tidur ditempat asing sendirian dengan orang tua jauh dari rumah membuat hati Himchan tidak tenang, ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan membawa serta bantalnya keluar.

"...gukkie", Himchan mengintip kedalam kamar Yongguk, pria itu sudah menutup matanya. Himchan merasa tidak enak kalau mengganggu tidur Yongguk tapi ia tidak bisa tidur sendiri selain dirumahnya.

"..Himchan?...", Yongguk membuka sebelah matanya, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya supaya Himchan datang kesisinya, "Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Iya...", kata Himchan dengan suara kecil

Yongguk bergeser dan memberikan tempat untuk Himchan berbaring, Himchan segera meletakkan bantalnya dan dengan pelan masuk kedalam selimut yang Yongguk kenakan. Satu tangan Yongguk menepuk-nepuk lembut Himchan, Himchan yang tadinya kesulitan kini seperti disihir dengan tepukan Yongguk, ia memejamkan matanya dan langsung jatuh tidur. Terakhir mereka tidur bersama adalah saat SMP dimana sekolah mereka mengadakan acara wisata dikota lain, Himchan satu kamar dengan Yongguk, ia sedikit jenuh karena teman-temannya baru menceritakan cerita-cerita seram yang mereka pernah alami - sama seperti saat ini ia menyelinap keselimut Yongguk supaya bisa tidur dengan tenang.

 **END**


	5. Missed Attention

**...::Attention::...**

"Woah!", kejut anak laki-laki yang hampir tersandung tengah berjalan.

Ia mungkin akan terjatuh ketanah jika seseorang tidak menahannya, sebuah tangan yang kuat untuk menarik ia berdiri dengan benar lagi membuat pria berambut pirang dan keriting itu melihat kebelakang. Entah jantungnya terlalu shock atau apa tapi wajah orang yang menolongnya sedikit menakutkan. Menurutnya sedikit karena seharusnya ia merasa pria itu menyeramkan tapi karena sudah menolongnya penilaiannya berubah seketika.

"Hati-hati dik", kata pria itu, suaranya benar-benar rendah dan sangat menawan.

"Te.. terima kasih!", ucap anak itu yang melirik ke name-tag, membaca nama Bang Yongguk.

Pria itu berjalan lagi dengan tubuh tegapnya, membuat anak itu lupa dengan tujuan awalnya dan mengejar Yongguk. Ia langsung menarik belakang baju Yongguk, ia merasa menariknya terlalu kuat karena pria itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan - apa kali ini pria itu akan berubah dari kalem menjadi penuh amarah, pikir adik itu.

"...Anu..apa kita satu sekolah?..aku tidak pernah melihat Hyung-nim", ucap anak itu yang malu-malu memanggilnya. "Namaku Choi Junhong!"

"Ya, aku memang tidak terlalu menonjol", Yongguk mengakui, lalu melirik ke

warna rambut anak itu - anak yang sering dibicarakan Himchan akhir-akhir ini."...kau...siswa yang selalu jadi buronan kan?"

Junhong senang karena ia telah dikenal oleh Hyung keren satu ini, walaupun hanya karena isu yang ia buat.

"Bukankah rambutku terlihat keren!? Kurasa Hyungnim akan cocok dengan warna merah menyala! Kita bisa membentuk sebuah geng dan menaklukan sekolah!", ucap anak itu dengan riang

"Aku menolak", kata Yongguk singkat, meninggalkan anak itu.

Bang Yongguk mempercepat langkahnya memasuki wilayah sekolah dengan sekantung makan siang, karena Himchan akan rapat sampai sore ia membelikan kekasihnya dan juga makanan untuk dirinya. Dilihat dari jam ditangannya, Himchan akan segera berangkat ke ruang rapat - sebelum itu terjadi Yongguk ingin memastikan Himchan untuk mengisi energi dulu. Ia tidak peduli dengan anak berpenampilan nakal yang mengikutinya.

"Yonggukkie, kupikir kau meninggalkanku!", kata Himchan yang tampak bingung karena tidak biasanya Yongguk meninggalkan kelas saat ia belum selesai dengan urusan sekolah.

"Tidak, aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan kita", kata Yongguk, ia gemas melihat wajah Himchan yang takut ditinggalkan.

"Makanan? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan masak untukmu?", kata Himchan

"...lalu rapatmu hari ini?", tanya Yongguk kembali, ia dijawab oleh cengiran Himchan.

"Rapatnya ditunda sampai lusa, jadi kau membelikannya karena alasan itu", Himchan tersipu dengan pengertian kekasihnyaa.

Ditengah suasana berbunga-bunga, Junhong tidak mengikuti Yongguk lebih jauh kedalam kelas. Melihat postur ketua OSIS yang setiap hari berusaha memenggal kepala pirangnya membuatnya mundur, dari sudut pandang Junhong - Yongguk sedang digunakan Himchan karena membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Kasihan sekali Yongguk-Hyung...", ucap Junhong dalam hatinya, lalu ia

membayangkan jika dirinya yang penuh energi masa muda diubah Himchan menjadi pelayan.

"Siapa disana?", suara keras Himchan mengejutkan Junhong, ia segera berlari keluar dan menyerah untuk mengajak Yongguk menjadi berandalan hari ini. **"Choi Junhong!",** Lari Junhong yang tadinya penuh hati-hati kini berubah menjadi langkah yang menggemakan lorong sekolah. Kepala pirangnya membuat ia mudah dikenali dan benar-benar tidak membantu. "Ya! Berhenti!"

Bukan hanya berambut pirang, Himchan benar-benar marah melihat anak nakal itu berpakaian ala punk dan berkeliaran dilingkungan sekolah. Ia tidak mengejar anak itu lebih jauh karena kekasihnya menahannya. Himchan berbalik dan akan protes tapi melihat wajah memelas Yongguk yang ingin perhatian membuat Himchan teralihkan, mereka cukup bersabar untuk tidak bermesraan sepanjang jam sekolah membuat Yongguk tidak ingin waktu mereka tersita lebih banyak lagi.

"Ini sudah diluar jam sekolah, biarkan saja anak itu", kata Yongguk menarik pinggul Himchan kesisinya.

"Tapi dia...", Himchan berhenti dan menghela nafas, ia pun sebenarnya merasa lelah terus mengejar Junhong, "Baiklah..."

Junhong baru ingat kalau ia ada janji dengan gengnya untuk berkumpul dan berbuat nakal, ia berlari ketaman dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Mereka sedang menindas seorang anak berkacamata, sementara beberapa menyapa Junhong dengan akrab. Ini kesekian kalinya Junhong hanya menjadi penonton diantara teman-teman nakalnya, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap kasar mereka tapi terkadang ia harus ikut untuk tetap berada dikelompok tersebut. Ia memang benci menindas, ditindas lebih lagi. Ia berharap pria kalem yang menolongnya hari ini juga bisa mengekspresikan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dari pada dikatakan mengekspressikan, mungkin lebih cocok dikatakan mengharapkan perhatian. Yah dari penampilan Junhong dan kelakuannya ia jelas mengharapkan seseorang berpaling setidaknya untuk menghentikannya karena mereka peduli.

Setelah usai bersenang-senang, Junhong kembali kerumahnya. Belum sempat tangannya meraih pintu ia sudah mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam, suara seorang pria dan wanita yang saling bertukar amarah, orang tua Junhong. Junhong menghela nafas dan berbalik, ia tidak ingin kembali kerumah yang tidak ada kedamaian sedikit pun. Orang tua Junhong selalu bertengkar seolah-olah keluarga itu berdiri dengan kesalahan, entah sejak kapan Junhong merasa dilupakan.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dikepala pirangnya, taklama rintik itu membesar dan berjumlah semakin banyak. Ia terduduk dipinggir jalan, tidak peduli dengan dinginnya hari, ia hanya ingin seseorang menghangatkan hatinya. Lalu sebuah bayangan menghampirinya, menghentikan derasnya air disekitarnya.

"Dik", suara rendah itu membuat Junhong mendongak, lagi-lagi ia diselamatkan Hyung yang sama. "Kau bisa sakit"

"Tinggalkan aku", kata Junhong, ia tidak ingin dilihat dalam keadaan terpuruknya.

Yongguk melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya pada Junhong, menarik bahunya supaya berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri. Air mata Junhong menyatu dengan air hujan tapi raut wajahnya memperlihatkan dengan jelas suasana hatinya. Ia mengikuti saja langkah Hyungnya dengan perasaan senang, kehangatan jaketnya benar-benar menyapu perasaan buruk Junhong. Mereka tiba disebuah rumah yang terang dan betapa terkejutnya Junhong melihat sosok ketua OSIS dari dalam rumah itu.

"Astaga! Kau bisa masuk angin, cepat masuk!", kata Himchan yang menarik Junhong ketika melihat ia basah kuyup.

Junhong sebenarnya akan kabur begitu melihat si Pemburu tapi sekarang dia terdiam saja memasuki rumah asing dan terdiam dikamar mandinya. Sebuah ketukkan mengejutkannya, tapi mendengar suara rendah ia menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Ini handuk dan baju yang bisa kau pinjam, cepatlah keringkan badanmu sebelum kau benar-benar sakit"

Anak itu mengangguk dan melakukan sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Hyungnya, ia merasa sedikit cagung mengenakan baju asing, didalam sebuah rumah asing, dan bertemu lagi dengan Hyungnya juga Ketua OSIS yang cerewet. Saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, tercium aroma masakan yang sedap - memancingnya pergi kedapur. Seseorang sedang berdiri dengan mengenakan apron pink susu dan disebelah orang itu ada pria tinggi yang membantunya, benar-benar gambaran yang menyentuh.

"Omma?...", kata Junhong tanpa sadar, membuat kedua pria itu berbalik. Junhong kembali kekenyataan dan membungkam mulutnya yang baru memanggil Ketua OSIS sebagai Omma.

"Duduklah Junhong", kata Himchan, ia tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Junhong sebelumnya. Junhong ragu-ragu karena ia tidak suka dengan Himchan yang terus mengancamnya untuk mengubah rambutnya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun! Aku bukan Ketua OSIS diluar sekolah!"

Himchan menyiapkan tiga mangkuk nasi dan tiga pasang sumpit, masakannya sudah siap disantap dan mereka bertiga duduk memulai makan malam. Junhong berhenti setelah sumpit pertamanya, dibawah cahaya lampu, masakan yang enak, suasana yang hangat - ia benar-benar mendambakan suasana ini dan air mata mulai menetes lagi.

"...apa masakanku tidak enak?", tanya Himchan yang melirik ke Yongguk.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali makan, kali ini ia makan dengan lahap. Himchan dan Yongguk terdiam sesaat lalu kembali ke makan malam mereka, Junhong sangat mirip dengan Yongguk saat masih kecil dimana ia tidak biasa makan bersama keluarga Himchan, tidak biasa dengan kehangatan keluarga tapi sangat menginginkannya.

"Kau mau tambah?", tanya Himchan dengan lembut dan Junhong mengangguk

Setelah makan Yongguk membawa Junhong kekamar tamu untuk beristirahat sementara Himchan membereskan dapur. Yongguk turun dan segera membantu Himchan, tidak lupa memberi kecupan hangat sebagai tanda terima kasih atas masakannya.

"Kita harus menghubungi orang tuanya kalau Junhong menginap disini", kata Himchan.

"Kau yang terbaik", kata Yongguk

Saat pagi tiba, mata Junhong tidak mengenal langit-langit diatasnya, begitu pula dengan selimut yang ia kenakan. Selang beberapa detik ia mengingat apa yang tejadi kemarin dan terduduk. Ia melihat ke cermin dan rambut pirangnya masih ada, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Yongguk sedang bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Hyung", kata Junhong malu-malu, ia benar-benar sudah merepotkan Hyung yang baru ia kenal.

"Tidak apa, bersiaplah kesekolah, Junhong", kata Yongguk dengan senyuman.

"Tapi seragamku di..."

"Seragammu ada didalam lemari, kami sudah mengambil beberapa pakaianmu juga", kata Yongguk, membuat dik Junhong bingung.

Junhong yakin sekali semua pakaiannya seharusnya ada dirumahnya kecuali Hyung ini memiliki pintu kemana saja dan mengambil baju Junhong dari rumahnya. Junhong membuka lemarinya dan terkejut, hampir semua barangnya ada didalam lemari itu.

"Aku dan Himchan pergi kerumahmu dan mengambil barang-barang itu selagi kau tidur", ucap Yongguk, membuat wajah Junhong bertuliskan Hyung-Ini-Gila.

"Kami tidak mengerti apa masalahmu tapi Himchan marah untukmu kemarin, berterima kasihlah padanya saat kau bertemu dengannya nanti", kata Yongguk, kali ini Junhong berpikir Hyung ini ingin membuatku gila juga. "Aku sudah meminta izin pada ibuku, ia bilang tidak masalah kalau kau mau tinggal disini untuk sementara. Yah sampai kau mau pulang kerumahmu sendiri"

Hati Junhong berbunga-bunga, kali ini dihadapannya benar-benar seorang Hyung yang bagai pangeran berkuda putih menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia tidak perlu merasa resah lagi karena rumahnya adalah tempat yang damai dimana ada Hyung yang selalu menjaganya. Ia merasa cepat atau lambat ia harus memiliki Yongguk bukan sebagai Hyung saja tapi sebagai orang yang spesial. Mereka keluar dan menunggu didepan rumah Himchan.

"Selamat pagi kalian berdua", kata Himchan dengan senyum ramah

"...pagi", ucap Junhong dari balik Yongguk

Kedua Hyung berjalan didepan sementara Junhong mengukur-ngukur apakah sesampai diwilayah sekolah Himchan akan melepas topeng ramahnya dan mengejar dia lagi. Gedung sekolah mulai terlihat dan semuanya masih baik-baik saja, murid-murid mulai bermuncullan dan Himchan masih asik mengobrol dengan Yongguk. Selangkah dua langkah memasuki sekolah dan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Nah Junhong, kita berpisah disini", kata Himchan yang menuju kekelasnya sendiri. "Nanti kita bertemu lagi dirumah"

Junhong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, walaupun Himchan-Hyung itu aneh tapi ia akui masakannya cukup enak. Kedua Hyungnya berjalan semakin jauh dan kini mata Junhong melirik ke Yongguk, tatapan Yongguk ke Himchan jelas bukan tatapan seorang teman biasa melainkan penuh cinta. Mungkin ini yang namanya patah hati pikir Junhong, tapi melihat figur kedua Hyung itu membuatnya sedikit senang karena mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Junhong berharap kalau mereka benar-benar adalah orang tuanya.

 **END**


	6. Learn

Chillabell - 25 Feb 2016  
Baru update karena ada masalah dengan login  
bahkan sempat nyerah tpi sekian lama nunggu akhirnya bisa msk lagi (gtw knp T^T but thank God)  
mohon maaf buat reader-nim yang mengira saya tidak muncul lagi

ini cerita bagaimana barang-barang Junhong bisa diborong semua dari rumahnya ke rumah Bang. Enjoy ^^

* * *

 **...::Learn::...**

Awalnya Himchan gugup berdiri didepan rumah asing yang merupakan rumah milik kediaman Choi. Bagaimana tidak, anak mereka saat ini dirumah Yongguk dan nampaknya tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali kepada orang tuanya - bisa saja Himchan dan Yongguk dianggap penculik, tapi karena tidak ingin dituduh seperti itu maka ia ditemani Yongguk merepotkan diri memberi kabar pada mereka.

"Junhong? Yah anak itu memang tidak jelas, mati pun aku tidak peduli"

Kedua senior itu terkejut dengan perkataan wanita tinggi dihadapan mereka, begitu tajam dan dingin.

"Apa kalian datang kemari hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini? Sebaiknya kalian biarkan saja anak itu karena dia seperti seonggok masalah"

Himchan kali ini melawan kata-kata wanita itu, "Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa berbicara seperti itu tentang anak anda?"

"Sudah kubilang karena dia itu hanya masalah, siapa pun tidak mengharapkan masalah pernah ada"

Himchan akan memprotes balik tapi Yongguk menghentikannya dan menatap wanita itu dengan tajam, "Kami kemari untuk mengambil beberapa bajunya, lalu kami akan pergi"

Wanita itu menepi dan memberikan arahan keatas dimana hanya ada satu kamar disana, Yongguk mengambil tangan Himchan dan mereka langsung saja masuk kekamar Junhong - mencari sebuah tas dan mengeluarkan semua baju-baju milik Junhong baik yang didalam lemari pakaian maupun yang berserakkan. Kamar itu tidak terurus bahkan tidak layak ditinggali oleh seorang anak, setelah tas tersebut penuh mereka segera keluar dengan Yongguk memberikan pamitan singkat.

"Apa dia adalah ibunya Junhong!? Orang tua macam apa dia!?", Himchan melepaskan amarahnya begitu berjalan cukup jauh dari kediaman Choi.

"...untuk saat ini, kita harus menjaganya", ucap Yongguk yang tetap tenang, membuat Himchan bingung bagaimana bisa pacarnya tetap bernada kalem.

Himchan masih kesal dengan perilaku Ibu Junhong, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Junhong kalau mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar langsung dari bibir Ibunya dan tepat ditujukan padanya - mungkin sudah tapi Himchan tidak begitu yakin. Anak itu memang pembuat masalah disekolah tapi kini Himchan mengerti kenapa Junhong berbuat onar, ia menginginkan seseorang memperhatikan dirinya, ia pantas mendapatkannya seperti anak lainnya. Ia merasa begitu kesal dan menggenggam erat tas Junhong.

Yongguk mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon ibunya, hal yang sangat jarang dan suara wanita itu segera terdengar, "Yongguk? Ada apa?"

Yongguk menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mulai berbicara, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu seorang teman akan menginap dirumah...sampai masalahnya selesai"

"Oh...tentu saja boleh...", ucap ibunya, "Apa kau makan dengan benar? Tidak ada masalah dirumah atau disekolah?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja", ucap Yongguk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi karena ia tidak merasa cukup dekat dengan ibunya. "Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan...terima kasih sudah mengizinkan temanku menginap...jaga kesehatan ibu..."

Yongguk tidak pernah terbiasa menghubungi ibunya, ia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan apa yang ia inginkan seperti berharap ibunya mengambil beberapa hari cuti untuk pulang, mengeluh, atau menceritakan apapun. Ia hanya selalu menjadi anak baik dan penurut, niatnya tidak ingin menambah stress orang tuanya terkadang membuatnya menderita untungnya Himchan selalu ada disisinya.

"Kau seharusnya bilang 'aku rindu padamu, bu' begitu...", ucap Himchan

"Nah, kau tahu aku tidak pandai dengan kata-kata itu", jawab Yongguk

"Huh, bukannya tidak pandai tapi kau tidak mau mencobanya", ketus Himchan

Yongguk tersenyum pada maksud baik Himchan, terkadang ia iri dengan Himchan yang mudah mengekpresikan dirinya kalau tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan berpacaran seperti sekarang. Memikirkannya membuat hati Yongguk semakin hangat dan ia mengecup kening Himchan.

"A-Apa?", Himchan terkejut

"Aku rindu padamu", ucap Yongguk, tapi Himchan hanya terbengong karena mereka bertemu cukup sering. Ekspresi Yongguk cukup serius dan ia menatap Himchan cukup dalam, membuat detak jantung Himchan menjadi lebih cepat. "Aku sayang padamu, Aku sangat mencitaimu"

"...ada apa sih?", Himchan masih terbingung dan pipinya semakin panas

"Aku hanya melakukan seperti yang kau mau, latihan berbicara", ucap Yongguk, puas dengan ekspresi yang Himchan buat, "Aku merasa lebih bisa mengucapkannya padamu"

Jelas sekali tingkah Yongguk yang berubah-ubah tidak baik untuk kesehatan hati pasangannya, Yongguk terus menertawakan wajahnya yang merah membuat Himchan melampiaskan salah tingkahnya dengan memukulkan tas penuh pakaian ke punggung Yongguk. Walaupun mereka terlihat sebagai lelaki dewasa tapi tingkah mereka terkadang seperti anak kecil. Yongguk menghentikan permainan dan menggenggam tangan Himchan dengan erat, ia tidak akan bisa tertawa lepas kalau tidak ada Himchan disisinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kerumahku dulu", ucap Himchan yang selesai menyusun semua isi tas Junhong kedalam lemari, anak tersebut tertidur tak jauh darinya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok", kata Yongguk dengan pelan

Sesampai didepan gerbang rumah Yongguk, Himchan berbalik dan tahu sekali pacarnya tidak akan masuk sampai Himchan benar-benar sampai dirumahnya sendiri yang tidak jauh - ia memberikan kecupan cepat dan berlari melesat kedalam rumahnya tapi Yongguk sangat ingat bisikan singkat yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu"

 **END**


	7. Blurry Righteousness

Chillabell:

Omo...aku nggak bener-bener ngelupain Jonguppie kan!?

Hehehe, ini sedikit side story JongLo mungkin reader-nim ada yang berminat :3

* * *

 **Side Story: Right and Wrong**

"Junhong! Ini ada bekal untukmu", kata Himchan yang muncul dari jendela kelas Juniornya.

"Waah! Apa Hyung membuatnya? Terima kasih Hyung!", riang Junhong menempelkan pipinya ke Himchan.

Beberapa murid yang melihat kedekatan mereka hanya memberi tatapan iri, mungkin diantara mereka juga menginginkan bekal batan Ketua OSIS. Tapi tidak untuk Moon Jongup, ia merasa seperti ada didunia yang terbalik. Ketua OSIS yang seharusnya selalu memburu kepala pirang Junhong kini terlihat akrab bahkan Junhong diberi bekal. Pedahal ia sering menyindir Hyungnya untuk membuatkannya juga tapi tak pernah ada satupun yang muncul dihadapannya.

Jongup mengalihkan pandangannya ke bahan rapat hari ini, Himchan memasukan ide untuk membebaskan murid mengecat rambut - benar-benar ide yang gila. Walaupun beberapa anggota OSIS tidak setuju, Himchan benar-benar memaksakan idenya bahkan mengancam akan mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi pirang seperti Junhong walaupun ia seorang ketua OSIS.

Jongup merasa ada yang salah dengan Hyung favoritnya satu ini, ia memutuskan untuk membicarakannya dengan Bang Yongguk yang mungkin bisa meluruskan Himchan kejalan yang benar. Ia mengendap-ngendap kekelas Hyungnya dan begitu tidak melihat ada Himchan ia melesat kebangku Yongguk.

"Hyungnim! Kau harus menghentikan Himchan-Hyung!", ucap Jongup yang lalu tersentak melihat Yongguk memegang majalah fashion, tepat di halaman warna rambut pula.

"Ada apa Jongup?", tanya Yongguk dengan polos

"Kau..err... Apa Hyungnim yang memberikan ide mengecat rambut pada Himchan-Hyung? Kau tahu Himchan-Hyung sedang berusaha menghapuskan peraturan dilarang mengecat rambut!?"

"Tidak, itu idenya sendiri", kata Yongguk, "...apakah aku harus mengambil warna merah atau ikut pirang seperti Himchan? Hmm..."

Kata-kata Yongguk membuat pikiran Jongup membayangkan Himchan dengan rambut pirang, sialnya ia merasa Hyungnya itu terlihat lebih seksi dengan warna itu. Jongup menampar dirinya sendiri supaya kembali berpikiran wajar.

"Tetap saja tidak sesuai dengan kode etik pelajar/pekerja!", ketus Jongup

"Kupikir warna rambut tidak berpengaruh apapun baik-buruknya seseorang, kejujuran dan giatnya seseorang yang menentukan bagus tidaknya pekerjaan mereka", gumam Yongguk

Jongup termundur karena kalah telak, ia merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia sampaikan lagi. Ia keluar dengan lesu, ditengah kemurungannya ia mendengarkan murid-murid disekitarnya bergosip tentang peraturan yang akan Himchan hapus - entah kenapa mereka semua terlihat senang. Tapi bukankah bahan rapat tidak pernah tersebar kemurid-murid sebelum ada keputusan pasti?

"Kau tahu!? Himchan-Hyung akan menghapus larangan mengecat rambut, bukankah menyenangkan!", nada ala aegyo Junhong membuat kepala Jongup semakin pusing.

"Choi Junhong, jangan menyebarkan isu-isu tidak benar", sahut Jongup

Junhong mengerutkan wajahnya, "Benar kok! Himchan-Hyung yang bilang sendiri kemarin malam!"

"Malam?", Jongup tercegang, sebenarnya apa hubungan anak ini dengan Himchan? Apa dia perlu kembali ke Yongguk dan meminta penjelasan lagi?

"Ups...", cengir Junhong, "Kau tahu...Himchannie-Hyung itu benar-benar baik saat diluar sekolah"

"Himchannie!?"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?", Himchan muncul dibelakang Jongup yang lalu disambut Junhong.

Jongup tidak suka dengan perilaku Junhong yang terlalu dekat dengan Himchan sementara ia selama ini pelan-pelan untuk bisa mendapat perhatian dari Hyungnya. Ia mengambil sisi lain Himchan dan menarik Himchan, dua junior itu menjadi tidak akrab diantara Himchan. Belum mendapat pemenang, Yongguk muncul, Jongup mengharapkan setidaknya Yongguk membantunya tapi malah Junhong yang melepas dan memilih untuk menyerang Yongguk dengan aegyo lainnya.

"...Hyung! Jelaskan sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Choi Junhong!", kata Jongup selagi mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan Himchan saja.

"Hmm..seperti kita Jongup, Hyung-Dongsaeng", jawab Himchan singkat

"Hyung-Dongsaeng! Dengan Junhong?! Bukankah kita sepakat akan mengecat hitam rambutnya kalau perlu menggundulinya!?"

"Jongup! Sejak kapan kau jadi kejam!?", kata Himchan, "Tidak ada cat hitam, tidak ada penggundulan, rapat kita sudah memutuskan kalau peraturan mengecat rambut akan diperbolehkan - kau berada disuara yang kalah jadi biasakan dirimu dengan hilangnya satu peraturan itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan guru-guru!?"

"Sudah beres, jadi berhenti mengancam Junhong"

Mulut Jongup ternganga, sepertinya dunia benar-benar sudah mendekati kiamat. Selang beberapa hari, murid-murid mulai mengecat rambutnya - dalam satu minggu hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang memiliki rambut berwarna asli, yaitu golongan kutu buku, golongan yang tidak peduli fashion, dan Moon Jongup. Jongup mencoba mengutarakan peraturan sekolahnya kekedua orang tuanya, mereka malah merekomendasikan warna yang membuat Jongup semakin frustasi.

"Jonguppie, kupikir warna coklat..ungu..atau pirang juga cocok untukmu!", ucap Junhong disela-sela betenya Jongup

"...Gara-gara kamu Himchan-Hyung jadi berubah, jangan cemari aku dengan pemikiranmu", ketus Jongup

Junhong menjadi down dengan perkataan Jongup, ia tahu Jongup cukup dekat dengan Himchan dan Himchan sering membicarakannya sebagai anak yang ceria dan ramah. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak suka pada Junhong sehingga Junhong melipat kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti tangisan. Membuat murid-murid sekitar Jongup memandang Jongup dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin Jonguppie juga terlihat bagus dengan mencoba warna rambut... tapi Jonguppie malah membenciku", tangis Junhong

"Hei! Hei! Jangan membuatku jadi pemeran jahat!", kata Jongup panik, Junhong tampak tidak berhenti berulah, "Baik! Baik! Aku akan mewarnai rambutku, yah merah, biru, putih, apapun lah! Berhenti menangis, Junhong!"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak marah? Tidak membenciku?", kata Junhong masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membencimu... yah sedikit kesal...aku sudah tidak kesal kok sekarang", kata Jongup menepuk-nepuk Junhong berharap ia segera berhenti menangis dan murid-murid berhenti menatap tajam dirinya.

"Pirang, kau juga mau warna rambut yang sama sepertiku kan? Kita berteman kan?"

"Ya, Ya, Ya"

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, tidak ada satu pun air mata yang pernah menetes. Ia segera menyerang Jongup dengan aegyo dan murid-murid disekitar mereka jadi lega melihat wajah imut Junhong yang ceria. Jongup sebenarnya ingin sekali marah tapi karena rambut Junhong yang menggelitik, ia jadi tertawa karena geli.

"Woah, seperti kata Himchan-Hyung kau benar-benar manis saat tersenyum! Rasakan ini!", Junhong semakin menempelkan kepalanya ketubuh Jongup, entah kenapa tawa Jongup juga menggelitik degupan jantung Junhong.

"Stop! Ha! Ha! Sialan kau! Junhong~!", Jongup tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Sesuai janji kita kau akan mengecat pirang rambutmu kan!?", kata Junhong

"Apa!?", Jongup terbelak, ditangan Junhong sudah ada sekotak penyemir rambut.

 **END**


	8. Regrets

**Chillabell - 26 Feb 2016**

Buat reader-nim yang dapat notifikasi update kemarin (25/2), bisa lihat updatenya di 5,1

dan cerita kali ini juga masih membahas JongLo, hope you like it ^^

* * *

 **...::Regrets::...**

Junhong jelas merasa tindakan orang-orang disekitarnya tidak benar, baik mengutil, mencopet, atau menindas tapi ia cukup lama terlibat dengan mereka, tepat sejak Ibunya memandang rendah kedirinya. Apapun yang Junhong lakukan tidak pernah bisa membuat Ibunya tersenyum, ia ingin sekali saja disambut oleh pelukan hangat dan kata-kata manis, teguran yang kasar pun tidak masalah selama seseorang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, aku sudah dapat rokoknya ayo kita pergi", ucap temannya yang keluar dari sebuah minimarket.

Gerombolan anak-anak nakal tersebut tertawa tanpa Junhong mengerti apa yang lucu, jelas sekali aktivitas mereka sehari-hari tidak lebih dari kejahatan. _'Membosankan',_ pikir Junhong, disela-sela kawanannya sibuk sendiri, Junhong mengeluarkan ponselnya yang telah diisi beberapa kontak baru, dan hatinya merasa hangat dengan pesan singkat yang muncul dilayarnya.

 **Omma-Chan :** Kau ingin makan malam apa untuk hari ini?

 **Choi Junhong:** Salad dengan Tomat Cherry yang banyak :*

 **Omma-Chan:** Aku tidak berpikir Salad akan mengenyangkan, tapi baiklah.

Junhong tersenyum, ia berpikir akan memberikan pelukan erat begitu ia kembali kerumah, kediaman Bang tentunya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dinantikan dan disambut, ia ingin sekali segera pulang tetapi teman-temannya tengah sibuk dan tidak sopan buatnya pergi begitu saja terutama ia agak jarang muncul dihadapan mereka dan satu-per-satu mulai mempertanyakan.

Tepat diseberang jalan dari gerombolan anak-anak tersebut, Moon Jongup mengerutkan alisnya dan berusaha melihat lebih baik. Entah karena rambut Junhong yang cukup menarik perhatian atau tinggi tubuhnya, jelas sekali Jongup mengenalinya - bocah bermasalah yang membuat rambutnya ikut pirang, selalu menempel tidak jelas di Himchan, Yongguk, juga dirinya. Ia memperhatikan tingkah laku anak-anak tersebut dan mereka menindas seorang berseragam sekolah yang lewat didepan mereka. Junhong ikut tertawa diantara mereka.

"Youngjae, kau duluan saja - aku ada urusan", pamit Jongup kepada temannya dan temannya setuju saja.

Jongup menunggu dengan tidak sabar karena lampu rambu lalu lintas yang tak kunjung berubah, ia tak menyangka anak-anak tersebut terus menginjak-injak orang tidak berdosa. Ia segera melesat begitu lampu merah menghentikan semua kendaraan.

"Hentikan!", ucap Jongup, membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya

 _'Jongup!? Apa yang dia lakukan disini!?',_ pikir Junhong terkejut

Segera saja Jongup masuk kelingkaran dan membantu anak tertindas itu untuk berdiri, pakaiannya menjadi lusuh dan luka lebam mulai bermunculan tapi anehnya tak satu pun dari penindas itu peduli dan Junhong adalah salah satunya.

"Hei Hei, jangan bermain jadi pahlawan kesiangan deh", ucap salah seorang

Jongup tidak menanggapi mereka, "Kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berjalan?", anak tersebut mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

Salah seorang yang tampak lebih tua maju dan hampir memberi Jongup sebuah pukulan tetapi Junhong menghentikannya, "Hyung, d..dia temanku"

Jongup nampak tidak bergeming dan malah menantang balik dengan tatapan tajam, Junhong berharap tidak ada siapapun yang bergerak dan memancing masalah lagi, "Kau seharusnya mengajarinya etika orang-yang-akan-kalah, Zelo"

"Aku mengerti, aku akan membawanya pergi dari hadapanmu dan memberinya pelajaran", ucap Junhong dan pria tersebut tersenyum licik.

"Beri pelajaran padanya disini saja!", geram yang lain

"Yeah! Ayo hajar dia!", mereka mulai bersorak

 ***PRIIIIIIITTTT!*,** seorang polisi tengah berpatroli muncul

"Sial, ayo kita kabur!", anak-anak tersebut berlari menyebarkan diri, mereka memang tidak asing dengan urusan kepolisian tetapi jelas tidak ada yang suka menetap dipenjara. Junhong mengambil tangan Jongup dan ikut berlari, pikirannya agak kacau karena masalah yang timbul - tidak menyadari kalau Jongup menatapnya dengan amarah.

Berhenti disebuah gang kecil, Junhong memastikan polisi itu tidak mengejarnya. Ia menggenggam Jongup dengan erat tapi Jongup melepaskannya, kini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak lebih dari seorang berandalan, Choi Junhong", ucap Jongup dengan tajam, "Kenapa? Kau mau memberiku pelajaran?"

"..aku tidak...", Junhong tidak mendapatkan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan, tapi cara Jongup menatapnya jelas menyakitkan, "Pergilah... kali ini aku melepaskanmu"

"Lucu sekali, bukan hanya mempermainkan orang disekolah, diluar pun kau bertingkah dan tak ada seorang pun yang menghentikanmu", Jongup merasa kesal, "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Himchan-Hyung dekat denganmu"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Himchan-Hyung!", ketus Junhong

"Tentu saja ada, karena kamu Himchan-Hyung melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan, untuk apa ia memohon-mohon kepada guru-guru demi melepaskan satu peraturan yang selalu kau langgar!?", Suara Jongup semakin kasar dan keras, tetapi Junhong tidak merasa ia pernah meminta Himchan menghapus peraturan tersebut - ia hanya ingin dibiarkan saja

"Kau itu...pengaruh buruk... pembuat masalah"

Pembuat masalah - itulah yang selalu Ibunya ucapkan kepada Junhong, kata-kata yang selalu berhasil menusuk sampai kedalam dan kini ia adalah masalah bagi Jongup juga Himchan. Junhong juga tidak pernah tahu kenapa ia dilahirkan, ia hanya ada dan tumbuh begitu saja dengan orang-orang disekitarnya tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dan Jongup merasa cukup diisi amarah, ia pergi meninggalkan Junhong tanpa peduli besarnya dampak kata-katanya.

.

Malam itu Junhong tidak kembali kerumahnya, entah berapa kali ponselnya bergetar diisi panggilan tetapi Junhong tidak memperdulikanya. Ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas memiliki tempat untuk kembali yang disebut rumah, ia hanya ingin menghilang.

"Zelo-ya...ikutlah dengan Hyung, kita bersenang-senang saja", Pria itu muncul dengan senyuman licik tergores diwajahnya, ia tahu sekali suasana hati Junhong dari raut wajahnya. "Kita senang-senang dan lupakan semua orang-orang tidak berguna itu"

Pria itu cukup lama mengenal Junhong, ia tahu Junhong sempat memiliki harapan tinggi untuk hidup normal karena ia sempat tidak ikut kedalam aktivitas gengnya dan ia tahu hal tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama karena ia tahu Junhong akan kembali terpuruk - kembali kegenggamannya.

 **To Be Continue**


	9. Lost

**...::Lost::...**

Sepiring salad dengan buah Tomat Cherry ekstra banyak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, Himchan dan Yongguk terus menunggu kehadiran yang termuda diantara mereka tetapi anak tersebut tak kunjung muncul. Himchan sangat khawatir karena pesan text terakhir Junhong tidak menunjukkan apapun yang aneh, tapi sekian kali ia menelpon tak ada satu pun yang diangkat.

Ia terkejut begitu melihat ponselnya berbunyi, tetapi ia kehilangan harapan karena nama yang tertera adalah Jongup.

.

"Hyung, untuk bahan rapat besok aku kehilangan bahan pertimbangannya, boleh aku datang dan meminjam milikmu?", ucap Jongup, seperti biasa ia sangat ceroboh.

"Yah, tentu saja", ucap Himchan menghela nafas, "Datang saja ke rumah Yongguk"

Selang tak lama, Jongup menekan tombol pintu rumah Yongguk. Rupanya Himchan tidak ada disana karena dokumennya berada diantara meja dikamarnya sendiri jadi Jongup menunggu untuk sementara. Tidak terlalu banyak kata-kata yang diucapkan antara ia dan Yongguk tetapi Yongguk cukup ramah mempersilahkannya duduk dimanapun yang ia suka.

Jongup memperhatikan kesekelilingnya dan mendapati rumah itu sangat sunyi, sepiring salad tidak jauh darinya dan terdapat dua seragam luar yang tergantung dengan nama 'Bang Yongguk' dan 'Choi Junhong'.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau tinggal dengan Junhong?", tanya Jongup

"Belum lama", komentar Yongguk, Jongup menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena ini merupakan berita baru untuknya – tak heran ia bertingkah dekat dengan Sunbae.

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup membuat Jongup berbalik, Himchan muncul dengan wajah murung, "Apa ada kabar dari Junhong?"

"Sayangnya, belum", ucap Yongguk, "Aku akan mencarinya keluar, kau tinggallah kalau-kalau anak itu pulang"

"...ada masalah apa ini?", tanya Jongup

"Junhong belum kembali dari siang dan ia tidak mengangkat ponselnya, jadi kami khawatir", jawab Himchan, tangannya berkeringat dingin mengharapkan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada anak tersebut.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi...", kata Jongup, "Dia baik-baik saja dengan teman-teman nakalnya"

"Dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?!"

Jongup terkejut karena Himchan langsung menyentaknya, jelas bukan bermaksud kasar "D-Di kota..."

Yongguk mengenakan jaketnya dan keluar meninggalkan Himchan dan Jongup dirumahnya, ia berjalan menuju kota tempat Jongup terakhir melihat anak tersebut. Jongup tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dua Hyung ini memberi perhatian lebih, baginya Junhong jelas hanya anak bermasalah.

"Kenapa Junhong bisa tinggal disini? Kurasa ia bisa tinggal dengan teman lainnya", komentar Jongup

"Masalahnya cukup rumit, Uppie...", kata Himchan, tidak sadar rambutnya kusut karena tangannya terus memegangi keningnya – ia stress.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat hari ini, ia bersama sekelompok berandal dan menindas seseorang – tidakkah brengsek dia itu?", Kata Jongup lagi

"Aku tahu", ucap Himchan dan Jongup terkejut sekali lagi, "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengannya dan aku berharap ia tidak bersama lagi dengan teman-teman nakalnya tetapi tidak mudah, ia sedang mengusahakannya secara perlahan karena kita tahu mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukai Junhong kalau Junhong langsung bilang ia ingin keluar – aku tidak mau itu terjadi"

Junhong ingin keluar? Tetapi jelas Junhong menikmati pemandangan keji dihadapannya siang tadi. Jongup kembali mengingat-ingat raut wajah Junhong dan membandingkannya dengan saat Junhong bermain-main dengannya disekolah, ia tertawa lebih lepas walaupun tingkahnya menempel pada Jongup cukup menyebalkan.

Jadi Junhong hanya berpura-pura diantara mereka? Bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan kenyataan Junhong juga melindunginya saat pria itu akan memukulnya, kenapa ia ceroboh dan hanya fokus pada anak yang ditindas itu? Bahkan Junhong tidak ikut melukainya. Ia melakukan yang terbaik supaya mereka tidak tertangkap polisi dan Jongup membalas budinya dengan melontarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Aku akan mencari Junhong", Jongup berdiri dan segera keluar dari rumah Yongguk

Tengah berjalan ia mencoba mengingat raut wajah Junhong lagi, bagaimana ia menerima kata-kata Jongup, apakah ia kesal, apakah ia menangis, Jongup tidak begitu yakin karena ia meninggalkkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menemukan Junhong, bagaimana kalau ia tidak kembali, bagaimana kalau besok dan seterusnya anak tersebut tidak mengganggu Jongup lagi. Jongup tidak menginginkannya, ia terlanjur terbiasa bersama anak itu.

Jongup mencoba menelfon Junhong, ia bersyukur anak itu memasukan nomor ponselnya dengan paksa kedalam kontakny, "Junhong, dimana kau!?"

"Aah...bagaimana bisa aku lupa suara ini, pahlawan muda", suara yang menjawab adalah suara pria siang ini, ada suara erangan yang jauh tapi terdengar dan Jongup tidak suka dengan suara itu.

"Kenapa ponsel Junhong ada padamu, dimana Junhong", jawab Jongup

"Zelo-ya~ Apa kau mau berbicara dengan temanmu, Jonguppie?", suara pria itu mengarah kesisi lain, ia tertawa sedikit dan kembali ke ponsel, "Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu, yah...aku tidak yakin kalau dia masih bisa berbicara"

Tubuh Jongup merinding, ia jelas tahu pria ini berbahaya, "Kau apakan Junhong!? Cepat beritahu aku dimana dia!"

"Tsk...berisik sekali sih, aku bisa tuli kalau kau teriak seperti itu" Tengah berjalan ia mencoba mengingat raut wajah Junhong lagi, bagaimana ia menerima kata-kata Jongup, apakah ia kesal, apakah ia menangis, Jongup tidak begitu yakin karena ia meninggalkkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menemukan Junhong, bagaimana kalau ia tidak kembali, bagaimana kalau besok dan seterusnya anak tersebut tidak mengganggu Jongup lagi. Jongup tidak menginginkannya, ia terlanjur terbiasa bersama anak nakal itu.

Ponsel itu sangaja dijatuhkan ketanah pikir Jongup karena suara hentakkan yang cukup keras setelah pria itu berbicara, ia berharap orang itu tidak merusak ponselnya karena saat ini Jongup berusaha mencari petunjuk apapun untuk menemukan lokasi Junhong. Ia mendengar suara orang-orang tertawa dan entah apa yang mereka lakukan tetapi kini Jongup tahu erangan itu milik Junhong, jugaada suara deru air dan Jongup mencoba berpikir keras sambil terus mendengarkan, ia berharap mereka berhenti melukai Junhong.

Sesampai didepan sebuah pos polisi, Jongup langsung masuk dan menuju peta kota yang terbentang dibelakang meja tanpa memperdulikan polisi-polisi yang menatapnya dengan aneh, ia mencoba mencari perlabuhan terdekat dengan kota dan berharap tebakkannya benar.

 **.**

.

.

Entah sejak kapan ia ditinggalkan sendirian, hanya ada rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan kepalanya cukup berat untuknya walau hanya sekedar menoleh. Air mata mengalir begitu banyak tanpa ia tahu pasti penyebabnya, entah karena luka fisik atau luka batin. Ia melihat kearah ponselnya yang menyala dan seseorang berbicara dari arah ponselnya, ia tidak mendengar begitu jelas karena deru ombak malam disisi lain.

 _'Junhong! Junhong jawablah!'_

Anak tersebut hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya ditumpui kedua tangannya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya tetapi tubuhnya terseret mengarah sebaliknya kearah air.

 **To Be Continue**


	10. Reasons

**...::Reasons::...**

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padamu", sebuah pukulan keras keperut membuat Junhong jatuh ketanah dan sempat kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau memang tidak pantas hidup", satu tendang kekepala dan penglihatan Junhong menjadi putih sesaat.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir Zelo-ya", kerah Junhong terangkat dan suara pria itu mengancam, "Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?"

"...aku mau...berhenti...", ucap Junhong sebelum wajahnya kembali dihempas ketanah.

Pria itu tampak marah dan bersama teman-temannya menginjak-injak tubuh Junhong, Junhong tidak begitu percaya lagi dengan kesadarannya yang pasti ia tahu pria itu paling kesal dan tidak akan berhenti kecuali Junhong yang duluan berhenti bernafas. Handphone Junhong terkeluar dari kantungnya dan pria itu membuka daftar kontaknya, Junhong memang memiliki beberapa teman baru.

"Apa kau mau berbicara dengan temanmu, Jonguppie?"

Apakah ia baru saja menyebut Jongup? Junhong tidak mau Moon Jongup terlibat masalah lagi sehingga ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebisa mungkin. Ia tidak mau menjadi beban, ia tidak mau terus membuat masalah, ia tidak ingin dibenci lagi.

.

Ia menyeret tubuhnya sendiri kearah air dan gelombang laut mulai menariknya ke kegelapan, ia kesulitan bernafas tetapi dinginnya laut membuatnya mengantuk dan ia tidak mengalami masalah dengan suhu tersebut, malahan luka-lukanya menjadi mati rasa. Sekelilingnya hampa dan sunyi, dan kalau kesunyian ini berarti kematian maka tidak menyeramkan sama sekali seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

Ditengah tidurnya ia mendapati mimpi indah, seseorang memberikannya pelukan erat dan memblokir dinginnya dunia disekeliling, siapa pun itu Junhong sangat bersyukur karena tidak merasa sendirian. Disusul suara yang riuh, ia merasa sepasang bibir menempel pada bibirnya dan memberikan nafas, ia juga mendengar namanya dipanggil berkali-kali lebih keras dari suara ponselnya juga deru laut. Apakah seseorang memang memanggilnya? Apakah ia cukup berarti sehingga suara orang tersebut seperti merintih? Apa dia masih boleh hidup?

Air asin terbatuk keluar dan suara disekitarnya semakin ramai seperti parade sekumpulan orang yang panik. Ia mencium wangi yang familiar dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya, mendapati Himchan memeluknya dengan erat. Suara sirine mengelilinginya, begitu banyak polisi, dan ada Yongguk juga Jongup yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya – Jongup tidak menunjukkan wajahnya sehingga ia tidak yakin apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja! Syukurlah Junhongie!", ucap Himchan berkali-kali, ia gemetar ketakutan tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

 **.**

.

Choi Junhong dirawat satu minggu penuh dirumah sakit karena luka-luka yang ia dapat sebelum tercebur kedalam air, untungnya tidak ada luka dalam yang parah seperti patah tulang. Himchan dan Yongguk setiap hari datang dan menjaga Junhong, memastikan ia benar-benar beristirahat dengan baik. Tepat memasuki hari ke-empat Himchan dan Yongguk tidak kunjung menampakkan diri, Junhong tidak menyangka yang menjenguknya malah Moon Jongup.

"...bagaimana luka-lukamu? Sudah lebih baik?", gumam Jongup dengan wajah menyesal, warna biru keunguan masih tersisa bahkan dibagian yang terlihat.

Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil

"Kudengar kau suka Tomat Cherry jadi aku membawakannya untukmu", Jongup mengeluarkan sekotak buah dari tasnya. Tomat-tomat tersebut terlihat sangat segar yang pasti Jongup memilihnya dengan hati-hati.

Junhong kembali mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum.

Jongup menggigit bibirnya karena walaupun Junhong tersenyum, senyumannya tidak ceria seperti sebelumnya, "Aku minta maaf...karena sudah menudingmu dengan kata-kata kasar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu jadi aku tidak seharusnya..."

Belum selesai berbicara, tubuh Jongup tertarik kearah ranjang pasien dan ia berhenti dibibir Junhong. Butuh beberapa detik sampai ia sadar apa yang sudah Junhong lakukan padanya, ia segera bergerak mundur.

"Ya! Kenapa kau!...", wajah Jongup memerah

"Aku hanya mengembalikan ciumanmu malam itu", kata Junhong, ia tercengir nakal. Memang benar malam itu Jongup menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Junhong tetapi itu keadaan darurat karena anak ini tidak bernafas. "Kau terlihat lebih lucu saat marah, Jonguppie"

Sangking merahnya, mungkin ada asap yang mengepul keluar dari kepala Jongup, "Bercandamu kelewatan, pedahal kau tidak tahu perasaanku waktu itu!"

Tubuh Junhong sangat dingin dan matanya tertutup rapat, belum lagi detak jantungnya yang sangat pelan membuat Jongup ketakutan. Setiap kali mengingat keadaannya malam itu, hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping dan ingin memeluk Junhong erat-erat.

Junhong turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Jongup, membuat Jongup terus mundur sampai tersudut merasa diintimidasi oleh tinggi badannya. Rambutnya agak kusam sejak insiden tersebut, baju tipis milik rumah sakit membuat lekuk tubuh Junhong terlihat, wajah tampan Junhong sangat dekat sampai-sampai Jongup bisa merasakan nafasnya.

"Apa kau takut kalau aku tidak akan bangun lagi?", ucapnya dengan nada rendah

"T-Tentu saja!...", jawab Jongup dengan gugup

"Apa kau mengerti kau baru saja membangkitkan kembali seorang _masalah_ ", Junhong tersenyum dengan pahit

"Tidak, kau bukan _masalah_...", ucap Jongup sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, jelas sekali bukan Junhong yang salah melainkan dunia sekitarnya yang terus tidak adil.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau memberiku alasan agar tetap bangun dan hidup?", Junhong menatap kedalam mata Jongup, mata besar yang sedalam lautan dingin membuat Jongup tersedot kedalamnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Junhong mencium Jongup sekali lagi dan lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jongup awalnya ingin melepaskan dirinya tetapi kedua tangan Junhong cukup kuat menahannya agar tetap diam dan Jongup mulai mabuk dalam ciuman yang pahit – ia bisa merasakan obat-obatan yang Junhong konsumsi sebelumnya tapi lama ke lamaan bibirnya menjadi manis.

 **"ASTAGA!",** pekik Himchan yang melihat kedua Maknaenya diujung ruangan dan tengah berciuman dengan panas.

"...seharusnya kau mendengarkanku saat kubilang biarkan mereka berdua saja hari ini, Himchan", Yongguk menutup kedua mata Himchan dari belakang dan membawanya berjalan mundur untuk keluar dari kamar Junhong.

Jongup dan Junhong terdiam melihat Himchan yang datang lalu dibawa pergi, ia datang disaat yang kurang tepat. Mereka bertatapan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat ekspresi Himchan terkena serangan jantung.

 **END**


	11. Share Your Tough

_Let's_ go back to BangHim /

* * *

 **...::Sharing::...**

Kim Himchan terlihat begitu kelelahan akhir-akhir ini, bukan hanya urusan sekolah tetapi juga urusan luar yang menguras habis waktu istirahatnya. Menjadi ketua OSIS tidaklah mudah karena harus terus mengawasi aktivitas murid-murid secara umum maupun khusus, usai sekolah ia langsung menuju Rumah Sakit dan merawat satu Maknaenya. Ia tetap tersenyum walaupun merasa lelah.  
"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku saja yang mengurus Junhong, kupikir satu orang saja cukup", Yongguk menawarkan  
"Tidak, aku ingin tahu perkembangan kesehatannya dengan baik", ucap Himchan sambil menyusun beberapa dokumen  
Yongguk menghela nafas, jelas sekali besar kekhawatiran Himchan melebihi kata-katanya, "Aku yakin dia tidak akan menghilang lagi, Himchan…"  
Himchan berhenti, "Tidak, bagaimana kalau disaat aku tidak menjaganya ada yang membujuknya lagi!?"

Terkejut menyentak pacarnya, Himchan segera menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia jelas terlewat stress dan baru saja melemparkan kekesalannya ke kekasihnya.  
Ke dua tangan Bang Yongguk melingkari tubuh Himchan dan memeluknya dengan erat, dengan tenaganya ia mengangkat Himchan untuk duduk diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan dagu saling bersandar dibahu, Yongguk bernafas dengan tenang seolah-olah mengalirkan energy positif ketubuh Himchan.  
"Maafkan aku…", ucap Himchan menyesal  
"Kau butuh istirahat, Channie", bisik Yongguk  
"Tapi pekerjaanku…", Himchan hendak memprotes  
"Kupikir istirahat untuk beberapa menit tidak akan membuat banyak perbedaan", kata Yongguk  
"…Baiklah"

Himchan menganggukkan kepala dan setuju untuk beristirahat, mereka berdua berpindah ke Sofa panjang diruang OSIS dan Himchan membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan paha Yongguk. Punggungnya menjadi rileks dan ia menikmati tangan Yongguk yang membelai kepalanya, ia pun segera tidur dengan pulas.

 **.**

"….kau benar-benar..cantik Himchan, kau adalah makhluk tercantik dan terindah yang pernah kutemui", kata Yongguk sambil menyisir rambut Himchan kesisi samping.  
"Selalu membebani semuanya pada dirimu, kuharap kau tidak memandangku sebagai sosok yang harus terus kau lindungi, aku sudah berubah, kau harus lebih percaya padaku lagi, Kim Himchan", ucap Yongguk mencium kening Himchan  
"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, untuk menjaga senyumanmu, karena kau adalah alasanku menantikan hari esok, alasanku tetap bernafas sampai saat ini"

 **.**

.

.

Mata Himchan terbuka dengan pelan dan ia merasa kepalanya sangat ringan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas apapun, tapi ruang OSIS sangat gelap seolah-olah matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Ia segera melihat kearah jam dinding dan terkejut mengetahui ia tidur cukup lama, dan lagi apa pula yang Yongguk lakukan dimejanya, sejak kapan ia meninggalkan sisinya.  
"Yongguk!? Kau seharusnya membangunkanku!", kata Himchan mendekati mejanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Aku…aku membantumu memilah aktivitas klub yang bisa disetujui, kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya tanpa perlu membacanya lagi", ucap Yongguk, "Moon Jongup mengajariku karena aku memintanya, aku ingin meringankan pekerjaanmu"  
Himchan melihat salah satu dokumen yang dipilih Yongguk dan sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh, tapi tetap saja dia sudah membuang terlalu banyak waktu karena tidur siang, "…ugh, kita harus ketempat Junhong….dan pekerjaanku…"  
"Moon Jongup mengurusnya hari ini jadi kau bisa tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanmu", kata Yongguk sekali lagi

Himchan menghela nafas dan duduk dimejanya, mengerjakan pekerjaan yang hampir setengahnya sudah dikerjakan pacarnya – diluar dugaan sangat meringankan. Yongguk terus berusaha menawarkan diri untuk membantu dan Himchan memberikan apa yang bisa ia percayakan dan pekerjaannya pun akhirnya selesai.

"Kurasa kita merepotkan Jongup terlalu lama", ucap Himchan, berusaha secepat mungkin menyimpan berkas-berkas yang berserakkan.  
"Nah…kurasa tidak ada salahnya ia mengurus Junhong satu hari ini, dia kan juga temannya Junhong", kata Yongguk  
"Tetap saja Junhong itu tangung jawab kita"

Kedua pria itu keluar dari area sekolah paling terakhir dan kini mereka naik Bus arah menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Junhong dirawat.  
Samar-samar Himchan mengingat kata-kata menyentuh yang dilontarkan padanya, ia kenal sekali dengan suara tersebut tetapi tidak yakin apakah Yongguk benar-benar mengucapkannya atau hanya imajinasinya saja, yang pasti kata-kata itu sangat berarti dan menghangatkan.  
"Kau tahu….apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu", bisik Himchan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Yongguk, "Bukan karena kelemahan tetapi karena aku sangat mencintaimu….maka aku akan selalu melakukannya"  
"Karena dirimu lah, aku bisa terus bersyukur setiap hari", kata Himchan lagi  
Yongguk tetap menatap keluar jendela dan tersenyum, "…saranghae…"

Jari tangan Himchan masuk diantara sela-sela jari Yongguk dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, Yongguk membalas genggamannya dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan Himchan seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

.

.

 **"ASTAGA!",** Himchan terkejut melihat ranjang pasien menganggur, sang pasien diujung ruangan bersama suster kirimannya bermesraan.  
Yongguk tercengir melihat kelakuan Maknae-nya, "Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku saat kubilang biarkan mereka berdua saja hari ini, Himchan"

Ia menutup kedua mata Himchan dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan, jelas sekali tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi pikiran Himchan malah lain.  
"Haruskah aku menolongnya? Jonguppie?! Dia tersudut…matanya memelas…yah, dia seperti minta tolong!", kata Himchan panik  
"Nah, Jongup cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari Junhong kalau dia memang mau", kata Yongguk tapi jelas sekali ia tahu Jongup sudah lemas bersama Junhong.  
"Tapi…!", Himchan disambut bibir Yongguk dan ia tidak melawan, ia tahu ia harus menolong seseorang tetapi ia terlanjur terbuai ciuman pacarnya. "Uh…Gukkie…kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?"  
"Yup", kata Yongguk yang lalu kembali melumat bibir Himchan.

.

 **END**


	12. Presence

Another ordinary life, another fluff XD

* * *

"Aku pulang", ucap Junhong dengan nada ekstra-manja

"Selamat datang, Junhong", nada rendah Yongguk menyambut

Junhong tercengir-cengir dan melompat kedepan Hyung-nya, ia memperlihatkan warna rambutnya yang baru berwarna pink susu karena warna sebelumnya telah buram. Seperti biasa respon Yongguk hanyalah sebuah senyuman dan sedikit cengiran, lalu Junhong mencari-cari sosok Hyung yang satu lagi.

"Dimana Himchan-Hyung?", tanya Junhong

"Hari ini dia tidak kesini", ungkap Yongguk sambil mengganti-ganti chanel TV

"Mwo?! Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?", mata Junhong membesar

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia tidak mengatakan alasannya, hanya saja dia berpesan tidak akan datang hari ini – mungkin ada urusan keluarga"

Junhong cemberut, kalau Hyung yang tinggal tidak jauh darinya tidak datang artinya tidak ada makan malam yang enak hari ini. Yah selain kedua Hyungnya, ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan penampilan barunya pada seorang lagi – segera saja dia menelpon orang tersebut.

"Jong – up – pieeeee", sambut Junhong begitu tersambung

" _Tsk…suaramu terlalu keras…_ ", ucap Jongup kesal

"Ehehehe", Junhong mengecilkan suaranya, "Hei, sedang apa kau? Apa aku bisa menemuimu?"

" _Nah, kalau kau Cuma ingin bertemu untuk menggangguku, tidak, terima kasih_ ", kata Jongup tegas

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, ayolah", rayu Junhong

" _Kau bisa memperlihatkannya besok disekolah_ ", kata Jongup dengan nada tidak berubah

"Huh… jadi aku gagal memperlihatkan penampilan baruku dua kali… Himchan-Hyung tidak kerumahku hari ini", kata Junhong tanpa dipertanyakan, ia hanya ingin orang-orang terdekat melihat penampilan barunya lebih awal dibandingkan siapa pun.

 _"Himchan-Hyung? Kupikir ia sedang sibuk belajar",_ jawab Jongup mengingat Himchan mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang nilainya yang menurun

"Belajar?", Tanya Junhong

" _Yah, kau pikir kenapa kita sekolah – hanya terus bermain-main?.._ ", Jongup menahan nafas di kalimat terakhir, lagi-lagi ia lepas kendali kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Junhong.

Tetapi Junhong menjawab lain, "Yup, tujuanku pergi ketempat itu tentu untuk menemuimu~"

Telepot diputus

Wajah Junhong mengerut dan ia melihat layar ponselnya, barusan jelas sekali Jongup menutup teleponnya. Tetapi yang pasti ia mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai Himchan, ia kembali melompat ke sisi Yongguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita datangi saja Himchan-Hyung dirumahnya", kata Junhong

" Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?", Tanya Yongguk

"Himchan-Hyung bilang dia tidak akan datang, tidak bilang kita tidak boleh menemuinya", senyum Junhong memainkan alisnya

Dengan bujukan singkat, Yongguk akhirnya bangkit dari sofanya dan bersama Junhong mendatangi kediaman Kim. Walaupun kali pertama Junhong memasuki rumah Himchan, ia nampak tidak gugup seperti Hyung yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Seorang wanita membuka pintu, sosoknya seperti melihat Himchan dimasa depan versi wanita – cantik dan bersahabat, "Oh, Yonggukkie dan…?"

"Nama saya Choi Junhong, bibi", kata Junhong memperkenalkan dirinya

"Kalian pasti datang untuk menemui Channie, masuklah! Dia seharian mengunci diri dikamar", kata ibu Himchan mendorong kedua anak muda kedepan kamar Himchan.

Yongguk membuka pintu kamar Himchan dengan perlahan, seketika wangi aromatic menerpa penciumannya, wangi manis lavender yang selalu ada disekitar Himchan dimana pun ia berada adalah berasal dari kamar tersebut. Tempat dimana Himchan merilekskan diri juga fokus belajar.

 _Kamar ini pula yang membuat Yongguk pertama kali sadar dengan perasaannya terhadap Himchan, mereka tengah diakhir tahun pembelajaran sekolah dasar dan bersiap menghadapi ujian akhir dan ujian masuk untuk sekolah menengah. Saat itu Himchan sangat gugup dengan ujiannya dan tidak percaya diri sehingga Yongguk memutuskan untuk belajar bersama Himchan, Yongguk merasa agak cagung karena hanya ada mereka berdua tetapi bukan cagung karena merasa asing, namun menyadari Himchan begitu memikat. Mereka belajar untuk dua jam dan Himchan jatuh tertidur, saat itulah Yongguk mengambil kesempatan mengecup bibir Himchan yang mungil juga lembab - ciuman pertama mereka yang tidak diketahui Kim Himchan._

"…Yongguk? Junhong?", Himchan menoleh beberapa detik setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia tengah asik mengerjakan beberapa formula.

"Uwah! Kamar Himchan-Hyung rapi sekali!", Junhong menyerbu masuk dan segera melompat ke kasur empuk milik Himchan.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu belajarmu", kata Yongguk yang perlahan menutup pintu

"Oh…t-tidak apa-apa kok", Himchan seketika membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakkan, kebanyakan adalah hasil ujian harian. "Duduklah dimana pun yang kau suka"

Yongguk duduk disamping Junhong diatas kasur, "Apa kau belajar untuk ujian harian fisika besok lusa?"

Himchan mengangguk

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Mungkin beberapa bagian yang tidak kau mengerti?", Yongguk menawarkan

"Omo… apa Yongguk-Hyung lebih pandai dari pada Himchan-Hyung?", Junhong masuk kedalam perbincangan

Himchan menggigit bibirnya, memang nilai mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh tapi keadaan agak berubah sejak mereka mulai berpacaran. Seperti bertambahnya buku-buku dirak buku Himchan, kebanyakan buku masakan yang mengisi karena ia tidak ingin Yongguk menyentuh Ramyun. Dan ia baru sadar selama dirumah Yongguk, kekasihnya belajar dan ia malah menghapal resep-resep masakan.

Yongguk keluar dan kembali dengan sebuah kursi, ia duduk disamping Himchan dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang sedang pacarnya pelajari. Secara alami Yongguk mulai menggoreskan rumus baru dan menjelaskan beberapa poin, tetapi Himchan berpikir lain. Suara Yongguk yang serius juga rendah membuat Himchan gugup, Yongguk juga sangat dekat dan memungkinkan untuk dikecup – kalau Junhong tidak ada, mungkin dia akan menyerang Yongguk. Inilah alasan ia memilih belajar sendiri dari awal.

"Kau mengerti?", kata Yongguk dan Himchan terkejut

"…Huh?...Ya?", Himchan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali karena berusaha menjaga jantungnya agar tetap tenang.

"Yah aku tidak masalah kalau harus mengulangnya, tapi melihat dirimu saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan", Yongguk tersenyum dan ia semakin dekat, "Kalau tidak ada Junhong, aku mungkin sudah menerkammu saat ini"

Hati Himchan semakin tidak terkontrol, tapi ia bersyukur bukan dia saja yang kacau tetapi Yongguk juga. Yongguk melirik ke Junhong yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbaring dengan nyaman lalu mengecup bibir Himchan, Himchan mencium kembali dengan malu-malu dan pena ditangannya mulai terabaikan.

"Gukkie.. Junhong bisa terbangun karena kita…", protes Himchan setelah berhasil berhenti sesaat untuk menarik nafas

"5 menit, biarkan aku mencintaimu untuk 5 menit dan kita akan kembali kebelajarmu, walau aku tidak yakin 5 menit itu cukup"

 _'Tidak ada yang peduli dengan rambutku! Seharusnya aku ketempat Jonguppie saja dan membiarkan mereka berdua'_ , pikir Junhong, tubuh masih membelakangi dua Hyung yang asik bercumbu.

 **END**


	13. Promise

**...::Promise::...**

Moon Jongup mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kalau-kalau ia salah melihat atau indera penglihatannya mencoba mengelabuinya, tetapi rambut anak itu benar-benar berwarna pink. Bagaimana mungkin seorang cowok mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna feminim, tapi entah bagaimana wajah manis Junhong terlihat pantas dengan warna tersebut – malahan terlalu manis karena itulah yang dipikirkan murid-murid lainnya.

Junhong yang sadar diperhatikan seseorang segera menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jongupie!", Junhong datang dan dengan jelas memperlihatkan rambutnya yang kini lurus dan bercat baru, "HeHe…Bagaimana, baguskan warna rambutku?"

Jongup melirik ke arah lain, sebisa mungkin menjaga ekspresinya, "Aneh"

"Benarkah? Tapi Himchan-Hyung bilang…"

Jongup segera berjalan kedepan, "Nah, aku ada urusan lain, sampai jumpa"

.

Lepas dari pandangan Junhong, pipi Jongup mulai memanas dan sosok Junhong tersenyum manis kembali bermain di kepalanya – bagaimana mungkin ada seorang cowok yang tinggi tapi sangat imut dan ia hidup!?

Moon Jongup berpikir kalau bertemu dengan Hyungnya yang anggun, hatinya bisa sedikit tenang, Tetapi tidak ada yang mengunjungi ruang OSIS selain dirinya hari ini – ia masuk dan sekedar membersihkan debu yang ada diatas setiap meja, berharap Hyungnya segera datang untuk meyakinkan lagi penilaiannya.

"Zelo-ya, warna rambutmu baru lagi yah!? Cocok sekali loh", ucap seorang Siswi Senior.

"Hehe, iya Sunbae… kupikir aku bisa memilihkan warna yang pantas juga untukmu", kata Junhong dengan nada manja seperti biasanya.

Choi Junhong itu aneh, entah apa hubungannya namanya dan panggilannya yang asing tetapi rasanya menyebalkan setiap orang-orang memanggilnya dengan akrab, seolah-olah nama itu begitu spesial – pedahal dikelompok berandal sebelumnya ia juga dipanggil dengan nama itu, kenapa hanya pada Jongup ia tidak menyarankan menggunakan nama panggilan akrabnya – sebenarnya apa arti Moon Jongup untuknya?

Dan bagaimana mungkin ia menawarkan hal yang pernah ia tawarkan pada Jongup pada orang lain, seorang siswi pula. Walau hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi Jongup sudah membayangkan kalau Senior yang sedang berbicara pada Zelo pasti cewek norak, sok dekat, mungkin juga penjilat.

Jongup menampar kedua pipinya, 'Bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu? Bahkan aku tidak melihat seperti apa Sunbaenim…'

Jongup mengintip keluar, entah memastikan wujud Senior yang sedang berbicara dengan Junhong atau ingin melihat sebenarnya seperti apa Junhong memperlakukan orang lain juga pada dirinya. Sunbae itu mengelus kepala Junhong, tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat Sunbae itu berjinjit dan sangat dekat – seolah-olah akan mencuri ciuman dari Junhong.

"Junhong", panggil Jongup segera

"Oh, Jongup!", sambut Junhong

"Temanmu, Zelo?.. anggota OSIS?", Tanya Sunbae dengan mata agak merendahkan

"Yup, kita teman sekelas!", jawab Junhong dan JLEB, 'teman sekelas' menusuk dada Jongup

Sunbae itu meninggalkan Junhong dan Junhong melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, begitu bayangan wanita itu menghilang dipersimpangan lorong, Junhong segera menghampiri Jongup.

Wajah Jongup cemberut, entah kenapa ia kesal saat Junhong hanya menyebutnya sebagai 'teman sekelas', banyak pertanyaan muncul seperti kenapa Junhong mau bergaul dengannya yang sangat tidak menarik, kenapa terus menempel padanya, kenapa ia – menciumnya. Apa Junhong hanya bermain-main dengan kepalanya, berpikir bisa muncul dan menghilang seperti angin?

Tangan Jongup menghantam ke tembok disisi bahu kanan Junhong, Junhong terkejut seketika.

"..Jongup?", sebut Junhong ragu-ragu

"Jangan main-main denganku yah", Jongup menatap tajam kearah Junhong

Junhong tidak akan mengira ia akan diserang oleh ciuman juga lidah Jongup yang segera masuk ke mulutnya karena ia tengah syok. Tubuh Jongup mendorong Junhong sehingga Junhong semakin sulit bergerak, Junhong tidak ada maksud melarikan diri sama sekali dan malah memeluk tubuh Jongup agar lebih erat bersamanya. Tangan kanan masih ditembok dan tangan kiri meraba belakang kepala Junhong, menyentuh lembutnya rambut Junhong. Mereka berhenti setelah nafas mereka kacau.

"…Jongup…kau kenapa?", Tanya Junhong

"Berisik", kata Jongup membuang wajah, "Memangnya cuma kamu yang bisa menciumku duluan"

Junhong tidak yakin kalau itu masalahnya karena Jongup terlihat kesal bukan senang setelah menciumnya duluan. Ia mengingat-ingat kelakuan Sunbaenya dan Jongup yang tiba-tiba muncul, pedahal kalau ia tidak menghentikan wanita itu, Junhong bisa bergerak sendiri dan menyalakan lampu merah, "Apa kau cemburu?"

Tepat, "Apa sih!? Cemburu untuk apa?!"

Pertanyaan itu seperti cermin bagi Jongup, ia menanyakan baik pada Junhong juga pada dirinya, tetapi Junhong memberi jawabannya tanpa ragu, "Karena kau suka padaku"

Jongup terkejut sampai-sampai tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Kita bisa mencobanya tahu, berpacaran, seperti Hyung", kata Junhong dengan senyum menggoda.

Jongup mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa disaat ia susah mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Hyung bahkan berpikir mimpinya terlalu tinggi untuk memacarinya – Junhong malah muncul dan melontarkan semuanya seolah-olah hubungan kekasih itu mudah, "Tidak"

Junhong sudah menduga jawabannya, "Ayolah, kita coba saja kencan satu kali dan mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran", Junhong melangkah maju dan mendekati Jongup, "Kalau kau berpikir aku bercanda, maaf saja tapi aku sedang tidak bermain-main karena aku hanya tertarik padamu seorang, Moon Jongup"

Melihat Jongup yang masih terlihat bingung, Junhong undur diri, "Kita kencan siang ini, kita bertemu ditaman kota jam 2 – aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

 **.**

.

.

 _Lagi-lagi aku tidak mendapat apa yang kuinginkan, satu per satu meninggalkanku dan perubahan terus membuatku merasa mual. Aku tidak pandai mempertahankan apa pun, semuanya lenyap seperti bunga yang hanya mekar sesaat. Walaupun tak ada air mata yang menetes keluar, rasanya hati ini hancur, marah, sedih, dan benci menjadi satu._

"Hyung?...", suara ragu-ragu memanggilnya

Ia berbalik untuk melihat kekecewaan, entah kenapa ia mau saja melihat tampang bocah itu walau dengan mendengar suaranya ia sudah mengenalinya. Tatapan bocah itu sama seperti yang lainnya, tatapan pengkhianat yang membuatnya bergerak untuk menyeruduknya – ia merasa tidak adil harus terus merasa terbuang, kekesalannya pun dipukulkan kepada anak itu.

"Argh..Hyung...!", bocah itu mengerang

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengejekku karena hidupmu sudah bahagia?! Pasti senangkan jauh dariku!?", pria itu mendorong anak itu sampai terpojok dan terus berusaha menyakitinya, tetapi pukulannya perlahan menjadi lebih pelan dan ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu anak itu. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Zelo.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian..."

Anak itu bisa merasakan bahunya mulai menghangat, tak salah lagi pria itu begitu putus asa dan air mata mulai keluar. Wajah Hyung yang biasanya dipenuhi kesombongan dan kebencian kini tersisa kepedihan, ada bekas lebam dipipinya dan dibawah mata kirinya, punggung tangannya pun merah entah berapa lama ia berkelahi. Tidak biasanya ia luka-luka karena ia memiliki banyak teman kecuali seperti kata-katanya kalau ia sekarang sendirian.

Zelo membawa pria tersebut ketempat tinggalnya, ia dengan sabar merawat pria tersebut walaupun kata-kata yang keluar adalah penolakan dan merendahkan Zelo. Tapi Zelo tahu dibalik kata-katanya, ia berharap seseorang tetap tinggal dengannya, sebab topeng pria itu telah runtuh setengahnya dan ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras.

Setelah selesai, Zelo berdiri dan melihat kearah jamnya. Ia telah membuat janji dengan Jongup tapi ini sudah hampir malam, "Hyung, aku harus pergi..."

"...", pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menahan baju Zelo

"Besok aku akan kembali dan melihat keadanmu", ucap Zelo mencabut tangan pria itu dari bajunya, "Istirahatlah"

"..Zelo-ya...jangan pergi...", suara pria itu pecah dengan emosi, ia seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau ditinggalkan

"Maafkan aku, Daehyun-Hyung"

.

Junhong berlari sekuat tenaga dari blok apartment sampai ketempat janji bertemu. Ia segera mencari sosok Moon Jongup dan segera mengelilingi taman kalau-kalau Jongup menunggunya didalam, tetapi ia tidak melihatnya. Saat melihat ponselnya pun Junhong hanya bisa mengerang kecewa, batrai ponselnya habis disaat yang tidak tepat. Ia tetap mengelilingi taman itu sampai yakin Jongup benar-benar tidak ada disana, yah tentu saja masuk akal kalau Jongup tidak ada disana - pasti dia kecewa sekali...

* * *

 **Chillabell:** Waktunya sisa 2 anggota B.A.P muncul, dag dig dug XD


	14. Let's Date

"...sial, kenapa sih aku tidak bisa menang!", Jongup nyaris mematahkan keyboard dengan tangan kosong tapi mengingat benda itu bukan haknya, ia hanya melemparkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terbunuh hari ini.

"Ada masalah apa? Hari ini kau badmood sekali", ucap temannya yang duduk disebelahnya, asik karena ia masih lancar-lancar saja dengan layar dihadapannya, sesekali membalaskan dendam Jongup pada tim lawan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, anak brengsek itu jelas sekali cuma mempermainkanku, aku tahu tapi tetap masuk kedalam permainannya!", jelas Jongup mengingat-ingat ia menunggu seperti orang bodoh selama dua jam lebih.

"Oooh... pasti soal Zelo", kata temannya, "Yah kau cukup menghindarinya kalau memang tahu anak itu tidak beres"

Jujur saja Jongup sudah sejak awal memberi garis pemisah antaranya dengan Junhong karena ia adalah pendisiplin murid dan Junhong adalah murid nakal, tetapi garis itu semakin lama semakin kabur karena ia lebih mengenal Junhong dari waktu ke waktu, ia bahkan mengakui kalau tanpa Junhong hidupnya kosong. Ia pikir kalau bisa mengenal Junhong lebih lagi, ia bisa memiliki lebih banyak alasan kuat untuk bersamanya tetapi bocah Choi itu seperti puzzle yang rumit.

Ditambah lagi dengan alasannya mengingkari janji pagi ini...

"Maafkan aku Jonguppie...kemarin...err..", Junhong tidak bisa menjelaskan kalau ia membantu Hyungnya, bisa-bisa Jongup mengira ia kembali menjadi berandal.

"Aku tidak datang kok, aku tidak bilang aku mau kencan denganmu", jawab Jongup berbohong

"Begitu yah...", Junhong nampak tidak terkejut juga kurang usaha, pedahal Jongup berharap Junhong meminta maaf dengan berlutut mungkin memberi ciuman lembut seperti di film. "Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf... sampai jumpa dikelas kalau begitu"

Lagi-lagi Jongup dibuat bingung, ia bingung karena ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berharap Junhong meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh atau kalau pun Junhong memang hanya mempermainkannya, ia tidak perlu muluk-muluk bertemu dengan Jongup hanya untuk memohon ampun. Dan hari itu Junhong tidak menempel padanya sama sekali, ia melamun keluar jendela seperti idiot, entah berapa kali ia menyiapkan beberapa gumpalan kertas untuk dilemparkan pada anak itu tetapi Jongup kembali mengurungkan niatnya sehingga mejanya penuh dengan kertas – Jongup benci tidak mendapat perhatian apapun hari ini. Permainan macam apa lagi yang dimulai Junhong sebenarnya?

"Bicara tentang Zelo, bukankah itu dia?"

"Nah Jae, kalau kau juga mau mempermainkanku, lupakan", ketus Jongup

"Aku serius, siapa lagi pria yang percaya diri berjalan dengan rambut norak selain dia?"

Jongup segera berdiri dan melihat ke jendela luar, memang benar sosok itu adalah Choi Junhong, mengenakan pakaian santai dan membawa sekatung belanjaan – lalu Junhong berhenti sebentar didepan seorang pria berhoodie dan mereka kembali berjalan entah kemana.

"Perasaanku tidak enak", Jongup keluar dari Game Center dan mengikuti kepala norak Junhong.

Dari keramaian kota sampai ke wilayah yang gelap, Jongup terus mengikuti Junhong dan pria itu sampai mereka masuk ke dalam satu pintu. Disini Jongup ragu-ragu, apakah yang dia inginkan dari mengikuti Junhong, apakah dia harus tetap maju dan mengetuk pintu itu, bagaimana kalau Junhong kembali ke kelompok berandal, atau jika hanya ada dua orang dalam satu rumah...

"Haruskah kita mengetuknya?"

Jongup melompat dan memegang dadanya supaya jantungnya tidak ikut meloncat keluar, ia tidak sadar temannya juga ikut, "Ya! Yoo Youngjae, tidak bisa yah kau memberi tahuku kalau kau juga ikut!?"

"Huh? Kupikir kau tahu karena dari tadi diam saja", ucap Youngjae, jelas tak menduga Jongup akan terkejut, "Jadi sampai disini, apa selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah...", Jongup menggigit kukunya

"Pria itu...bukankah dia yang hampir memukulmu?", kata Youngjae

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!", Jongup terkejut pedahal hari itu jelas sekali Youngjae pulang duluan

"Nah...aku hanya memperhatikan dari jauh saja sebelum pulang. Bisa saja kau habis dikeroyok berandalan itu kalau aku tidak melapor ke pos polisi", ucap Youngjae, kini jelas kenapa Jongup bisa berhasil kabur dari kelompok Junhong – Youngjae memang cerdik.

Mereka berhenti berbicara dan mendongak keatas, Junhong terlihat keluar dari pintu itu dan berpamitan. Jongup panik karena Junhong akan melalui tempat bersembunyinya dan ia pasti ketahuan, Junhong sudah berada ditangga terakhir dan ia akan segera berdiri dihadapan Jongup.

 **GRUSAKK GDEBUGH BUGGH!**

"Junhong!", "Zelo!?", Jongup keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan pria itu keluar dari biliknya mendengar suara keras diantara anak tangga.

"...J..Jongup?", Junhong terkejut, entah terkejut karena ia sampai dilantai dasar dengan kecepatan cahaya atau karena tidak menduga akan melihat Jongup. Pria itu menatap tajam Jongup, sebelum salah paham membesar Junhong segera memberikan alasan palsu, "Aku baik-baik saja, Daehyun-Hyung! D-Dia disini untuk menjemputku!...aku memintanya datang.."

Ketegangan masih ada diantara mereka, tetapi pria itu tidak begitu ingin merepotkan dirinya memberi ancaman atau sebagainya, ia tahu jelas Junhong tidak lagi memilih bersamanya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan membanting pintu.

Junhong berusaha berdiri tetapi kakinya terkilir sehingga ia spontan rubuh kembali, Jongup maju dan memberikan punggungnya, "Kau tidak bisa berjalan, naiklah ke punggungku dan kita pulang"

Jantung Junhong rasanya mau copot berserta pergelangan kakinya, tangannya memegang kedua bahu Jongup dan tubuhnya merekat ke punggung Jongup yang hangat. "Tsk.. kakimu ini terlalu panjang yah sampai kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh tanpa sebab"

"...maaf..", kata Junhong dengan suara kecil, degupan Jantungnya begitu gaduh. Pedahal ia selalu menempel padanya tapi ini pertama kalinya ia membebankan berat tubuhnya kepada Jongup dalam waktu yang lama.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari kawasan Apartment dan Youngjae berhenti di persimpangan, "Nah, aku sampai disini saja – arah rumah kita berbeda"

"Ok, sampai jumpa besok", kata Jongup, merasa agak sungkan setelah menyeret temannya ke tempat asing

Jongup kembali berjalan kearah kediaman Bang dengan Junhong dipunggungnya, ia sebenarnya senang kini Junhong tidak jauh darinya, kedua tangan Junhong yang sangat putih kembali melingkar disekitarnya – tetapi dia agak pendiam hari ini. Sebenarnya kenapa Junhong masih menemui pria itu?

.

"Hei", Junhong akhirnya mengangkat suara, "...kenapa kau bersama siswa dari kelas lain? .."

"Kami hanya teman bermain game kok, dilingkungan sekolah kita tidak bicara banyak", jelas Jongup, "Kau sendiri kenapa bersama orang itu, bukankah gara-gara dia kau..."

"Aku tidak kembali padanya, lagi pula perkumpulan berandal yang kau maksud sudah bubar.. Hyung sendirian...", ucap Junhong

Ia terlihat mengenal pria itu lebih lama dari yang Jongup perkirakan, bagaimana bisa Junhong bersantai-santai disekitar orang yang sudah menyakitinya ? Tahukah Junhong, kalau ia sangat khawatir Junhong akan dipukuli lagi, bagaimana kalau Hyung yang ia maksud sedang menjebaknya? Jongup tidak suka dengan pria itu.

.

Junhong mengeratkan pegangannya karena tahu Jongup mulai mencapai batas dan mereka sudah bisa melihat atap rumah Bang, sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Jongup kecapekan tetapi ia tidak ingin segera berpisah. Alasan Junhong begitu mencintai Jongup, Jongup itu ketus tetapi sangat peduli dengan Junhong, berada disekitar Jongup itu menenangkan, ia tidak banyak tersenyum seperti kata Himchan tetapi hal itu lebih baik dari pada terus tersenyum dengan kepalsuan.

"Junhong? Jongup?", panggil Himchan dari belakang, "Ada apa, kenapa kalian seperti Koala?"

"Himchan-Hyung~ Yongguk-Hyung~", sambut Junhong

"Kakimu kenapa? Apa kau jatuh, sakit sekali?", tanya Himchan yang melihat pergelangan kaki Junhong sangat merah dan Junhong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Jongup, mau kugantikan?", Yongguk menawarkan karena Jongup terlihat kelelahan

"Nah, aku bisa kok", kata Jongup

.

Sesampai dikediaman Bang, kaki Junhong diobati dan ia dilarang melangkah satu langkah pun dari sofa sementara Jongup duduk disebelahnya dan bernafas lega, Junhong benar-benar berat dan ia juga keras kepala sampai kehabisan tenaga.

"Terima kasih yah Jonguppie", ucap Junhong

"Nah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi", kata Jongup menutup matanya

Junhong memberi ciuman dipipi tepat saat Himchan datang dengan segelas jus untuk maknae, "lanjutkan saja...pacarannya...", Himchan salah tingkah dan segera pergi ke dapur lagi.

"Hyung! Kita tidak pacaran!", wajah Jongup merah dan ia berusaha mendapat pengertian dari Hyungnya.

"Kupikir kita sudah jadian", mata Junhong membesar

"S-Sejak kapan!?", Jongup menjawab balik

"Sejak kau sayang padaku?.. dan aku juga sayang padamu", ucap Junhong

Wajah Jongup menjadi merah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Junhong, "t..Tidak, lagi pula kita tidak jadi kencan jadi aku tidak bilang aku mau jadi pacarmu!"

Yongguk menutup majalah ditangannya, dari awal ia sudah satu ruangan dengan mereka tapi baru sekarang angkat suara, "...bukannya kalian baru selesai kencan, maksudku..membopoh Junhong itu romantis"

Yongguk-Hyung memang selalu bisa mengalahkan Jongup kalau sudah berargumen, tapi kalau membawa Junhong itu kencan maka cuma Junhong yang senang sedangkan ia merasa menderita dan kecapekan.

"Jadi...kita pacaran?", Junhong memainkan jari-jarinya

"...kalian pasti sepakat menjebakku...", Jongup menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

* * *

 **Chilla:**

Mian buat readernim yang mengharapkan banghim, tpi untuk summon 2 anggota terakhir saya mendapat plotnya melalui maknae-line  
tapi jangan khawatir BangHim tetap idup! *kibarkan bendera banghim*


	15. Fear

Kim Himchan tidak menyangka-nyangka kalau di tempat sepatunya akan ada sebuah surat,  
walaupun bukan yang pertama kalinya tetapi tetap saja surat itu tidak pernah gagal mengejutkannya.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Aku selalu kagum dengan sosok dan kharisma Sunbae

Aku sudah beberapa kali mengurungkan niatku tapi perasaan ini terus ada dihatiku setiap melihatmu

Kali ini dengan segenap keberanianku aku menulis dan meletakkan surat ini

Temui aku pada jam usai sekolah hari ini

Aku menunggumu Bang Yongguk-Sunbae

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Himchan mengucek matanya kalau-kalau ia salah membaca, lalu melihat kearah kotak sepatunya yang bersebelahan dengan Yongguk, rupanya surat itu salah alamat tapi yang lebih mengejutkan Himchan ialah Yongguk yang terlihat sebagai sosok murid biasa juga ada yang memperhatikan, kira-kira ini surat yang keberapa, kenapa Yongguk tidak pernah berkata sesuatu tentang surat-surat yang dikirim kepadanya.

"Kau mendapat surat lagi?", tanya Yongguk dari belakang

"Eh..tidak..itu...", Himchan reflek menyembunyikan surat tersebut, ia tidak tahu apakah memberikan surat ini membuat tindakannya terlihat bodoh atau membuka peluang untuk orang tidak diinginkan.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, aku percaya padamu kok", ucap Yongguk

Kalu mereka tidak pacaran, hati Yongguk biasanya was-was kalau-kalau Himchan berpacaran dengan orang lain tapi melihat Himchan sungguh mencintainya membuatnya tidak mengkhawatirkan kompas hati Himchan. Terakhir ia takut kehilangan Himchan adalah saat Jongup menyatakan perasaannya, karena anak itu cukup dekat dengan Himchan.

Himchan menggenggam surat itu hingga lecek, ia merasa resah tapi tidak menyampaikan surat jugaa tindakan yang salah, tindakan pengecut. Dengan hati-hati Himchan mengambil tangan Yongguk dan memberikan surat itu kepadanya.

"...surat ini..untukmu...", kata Himchan yang segera menarik kembali tangannya

"Untukku?", ulang Yongguk

.

Ia segera membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya, kini ia mengerti kenapa Himchan tampak kebingungan.

"Kau mau aku tidak menemuinya?", kata Yongguk menggoda

"Ap...tidak.. tidak sopan kalau seseorang menantimu tapi kau tidak datang... seperti lari dari masalah", kata Himchan, kalau bisa ia ingin Yongguk terang-terangan menolak penulis surat itu tapi ia tidak mengutarakannya.

"Baiklah, tidak lari dari masalah~", Yongguk memasukan surat itu kedalam kantungnya, "Yah asal tahu saja aku hanya milikmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Hati Himchan sedikit tenang mendengar ucapan meyakinkan dari Yongguk. Hari itu menjadi sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya, Himchan merasa dia sedang diperhatikan, tetapi setiap kali ia menoleh atau memperhatikan titik-titik tertentu, tidak ada siapa pun yang mengikutinya.

Himchan memutuskan untuk berpisah sebentar dengan Yongguk, ia menuju kamar kecil dan mencuci mukanya – menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia tidak merasa diikuti lagi, artinya bukan dia targetnya melainkan Yongguk. Segera saja ia kembali ke sisi pacarnya yang untungnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Bel tanda usai sekolah berbunyi dan tiba saatnya Yongguk akan menemui penulis surat, tengah Himchan bekerja di raung OSIS, pacarnya akan menemui orang lain. Himchan menjadi tidak fokus dan memutuskan menyerahkan tugasnya ke Jongup untuk beberapa menit.

.

"Aku suka padamu!", suara wanita terdengar lantang, bahkan mengejutkan jantung Himchan yang menguping dari pintu utama gedung.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah punya pacar", jawab Yongguk dengan tenang, Himchan kegirangan dengan menahan suara.

"...aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama wanita, lagi pula kalau hanya pacar bisa putus, aku bisa lebih baik dari pada pacarmu yang sekarang", kata wanita itu, Himchan syok – apa segitu mudahnya hubungannya dengan Yongguk hilang, dengan kata putus. Dan kalau ditujukan untuk wanita, Himchan merasa agak cagung karena ia bukan seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu bersi keras, kita bahkan tidak begitu saling mengenal", ucap Yongguk, jelas tidak suka dengan jalan pikiran siswi didepannya.

"Kita bisa lebih saling mengenal saat pacaran, dimulai dari sekarang pun tidak masalah", Himchan menyesal telah membiarkan Yongguk menemui siswi tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu. Aku masih ada urusan lain jadi..dagh", Yongguk membalikkan badannya.

.

Himchan segera pergi begitu mendengar langkah kaki pacarnya semakin dekat, tapi karena terlalu panik ia salah arah dan semakin jauh dari ruang OSIS. Yang pasti Yongguk berjalan menuju kelasnya dan menunggu Himchan seperti biasa, jadi Himchan masuk kekelas lain dan berencana kembali ke ruangannya begitu Yongguk sudah menjauh.

Pedahal Yongguk sudah menolak dengan lantang juga tapi hati Himchan tetap tidak tenang, tidak tenang karena siswi tersebut dan karena sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Begitu melihat bayangan Yongguk, ia menunduk dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, "...aku ini kenapa sih"

"Kau cemburu?", ucap Yongguk dengan senyum lebar, ia melihat Himchan dengan jelas dari jendela yang terbuka.

Kaki Himchan lemas dan ia terduduk dilantai kelas, "..Y..Yongguk..", apa Yongguk tahu dia menguping? Apa dia akan mengira Himchan tidak 100% percaya padanya? Apa Himchan memang yang terbaik untuknya karena seseorang terlihat begitu semangat menggantikannya, ia merasa kacau dengan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Yongguk masuk dan merendahkan tubuhnya sampai kedua mata mereka setara, ia tahu Himchan mendengar semuanya karena bayangan juga sepatu Himchan yang terlihat dari pintu utama, dan ia tahu Himchan saat ini sedang terguncang.

Kedua tangan Yongguk memegangi kepala Himchan lalu bibirnya menempel pada keningnya, "Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan terus bersamamu"

Satu ciuman untuk pipi kiri, "Tidak usah pikirkan hal lain, cukup cintai aku saja"

Satu ciuman untuk pipi kanan, "Kalau kau pikir dengan mengatakan putus bisa menjauhkanku darimu, kau salah. Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian yang tidak terpisahkan dariku dan aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai keujung dunia"

Mata mereka bertemu dan pipi Himchan memerah, hatinya lebih tenang dan pikirannya hanya diisi oleh Yongguk seorang, "Kalau harus ada yang cemburu diantara kita, itu seharusnya aku sampai-sampai aku ingin menyembunyikanmu dari semua orang, Himchannie", ciuman manis sampai dibibir.

"Yongguk..?", Himchan terkejut, kini bibir Yongguk turun dilehernya, ia sadar ia harus kembali ke ruang OSIS dan Yongguk tidak boleh meninggalkan bekas, "Yongguk jang..an!"

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu dirumah karena sekarang ada Junhong...", protes Yongguk

"Tapi aku!...", Himchan merasakan Yongguk menambahkan ciuman lagi, dan walaupun Himchan ingin menghentikannya, kedua tangannya malah memeluk punggung Yongguk, ia menikmati momen tersebut.

.

.

.

[1 PESAN TEKS BARU]

[Himchan-Hyung: Aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku tidak kembali ke ruang OSIS. Tolong selesaikan pekerjaanku ya Uppie...]

Jongup ternganga dengan pesan teks dari Hyungnya lalu melihat ke meja ketua, pekerjaan yang harus selesai besok masih menumpuk.

"Hyuuuung~~~~", Jongup merasa ingin menangis


	16. Stolen Kiss

"Berhentilah merokok, asapmu mengganggu sekali", kata siswa dengan ketus, ia tengah sibuk bermain dengan konsol-game dan asap rokok menerpa penglihatannya.

"Berisik, aku lagi badmood nih...", jawab siswi yang duduk disebelahnya, "Kemarin aku ditolak, pedahal strategiku sudah bagus! Kau tahu sulit sekali mendekati Ketua OSIS, aku sudah memperhatikan murid-murid yang bermodal pengakuan saja tapi ditolak makanya kupikir... kalau aku mendekati sahabatnya yang selalu menempel dengannya, aku bisa berkesempatan lebih dekat dengannya!", siswi itu melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, tetapi ia tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali, "Youngjae! Kau dengar tidak sih!? Cowok jaman sekarang payah!"

Youngjae memutar matanya, "Sungguh Hyoseong? Kau sebut itu strategi? Kurasa caramu lebih payah dari murid-murid lain"

Siswi itu mengerutkan wajahnya, "Setidaknya aku mengejar sesuatu yang nyata, tidak sepertimu – manusia aneh"

Youngjae jelas tahu kenapa siswi disampingnya tidak bisa punya pacar, perilakunya buruk dan ia sedang mengejar hal yang mustahil. Sementara Youngjae tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia saat ini, ia hanya fokus dengan permainan didunia maya yang menyajikan beragam tujuan dan misi.

Mereka sering bertemu saat bolos pelajaran, sekedar menyegarkan pikiran karena materi pelajaran sangat membosankan.

"Memangnya segitu menyenangkannya yah bermain game? Apa dunia nyata memang begitu monoton untukmu?", kata Hyoseong masih menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Yeah, setiap hari selalu sama, sama sekali tidak seru", ucap Youngjae

Hyoseong tersenyum, "Tentu saja hidupmu membosankan kalau kau terus berada dilingkungan sekolah saja, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu"

Youngjae melirik, "Menjemputku?"

"Yup, aku akan memperlihatkan dunia yang seru untukmu"

 **.**

 **.**

.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya asik tertawa menonton acara televisi, Youngjae berjalan jinjit melewati ruang keluarga dan segera menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Ia membuka dan menutup dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak membuat satu kesalahan karena ini pertama kalinya ia berbuat ekstrim dari permainan anak-baik sehari-hari.

"Pfft, kau seperti pencuri saja", suara tawa seorang wanita mengejutkan Youngjae

"SSt! Pelankan suaramu!", Youngjae berbisik marah sambil menoleh, mendapati seniornya berpakaian mini. "Apa-apaan pakaianmu, kita memangnya mau kemana?"

"Ketempat yang menyenangkan~"

.

"Hyoseong!", beberapa wanita menyambut dan Hyoseong berlari kearah mereka, "Siapa itu? Imut sekali, pacarmu?"

"Nah, Cuma adik kelas, ayo!", Hyoseong melambaikan tangannya dan Youngjae berjalan dengan ragu-ragu.

Ia menyesal telah setuju untuk datang bersama seniornya, tempat itu gelap, dipenuhi orang-orang berbau alkohol, dan musik berdentum terlalu keras – belum lagi sosok wanita-wanita itu langsung hilang ditengah pulau manusia dan asik sendiri. Butuh usaha keras untuk Youngjae untuk bergerak diantara orang-orang menuju tempat yang sedikit lebih jarang, baru sebentar ia bernafas lega sudah ada seorang pria menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke Youngjae.

"Hei, Bung?!", Youngjae terkejut, tampaknya pria itu kehilangan kesadaran

"Jung Daehyun!", seorang pelayan Bar datang dan membantu Youngjae meringankan bobot pria tersebut. "Astaga, aku benar-benar minta maaf... seharusnya aku menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal"

Youngjae memutar matanya, tempat ini benar-benar begitu menyebalkan.

"Argh.. Aku tidak bisa membawanya hari ini karena shift-ku masih panjang... bo-bolehkah aku minta tolong? Tolong antar dia kerumahnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa", ucap pelayan itu

"Huh!? Dia kan temanmu, tanggung jawabmu, aku tidak datang kesini untuk menjadi kurir manusia", ketus Youngjae

"Aku yakin kau tidak cukup umur untuk masuk ketempat ini, jadi mari kita tidak saling merugikan", ucap pelayan itu, Youngjae tidak percaya dia baru saja diancam dan merasakan bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia ini , "Aku hanya meminta tolong satu kali ini dan aku janji orang tuamu tidak akan tahu kau disini"

Yoo Youngjae untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya masuk ketempat sesak dan berisik, ia tidak merasa senang sama sekali dan tahu-tahu sudah disuguhi permintaan bahkan diancam – kalau saja ia memutuskan tidak datang ia tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini, pikirnya.

.

Pelayan Bar sial itu memberikan sejumlah uang untuk memanggil taksi dan alamat tempat tinggal pria yang tengah hilang kesadaran, Youngjae berharap ia bisa membuang pria ini ke jalanan dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Jangan... pergi...", pria itu mengeluarkan suara dan Youngjae memutar matanya

"Hei, bangunlah kalau kau memang sadar, jangan merepotkanku", kata Youngjae menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, tetapi tidak ada respon. "Kenapa taksinya lama sekali sih"

Ia bersama pria mabuk itu menunggu dipinggir jalan, Youngjae membiarkan pria itu berbaring disebuah kursi panjang depan sebuah toko dan dia bersandar disebelahnya dengan kaki kanan bergoyang tidak sabar.

Sesekali ia melihat kearah wajah pria tersebut yang terlihat lebih jelas dibawah sinar lampu, ia memiliki bentuk wajah yang bagus, sebuah tahi lalat dibawah matanya, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya yang tebal membuat Youngjae menelan ludahnya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya jelas kacau karena malam yang aneh ini.

.

Sesampai dilingkungan apartment, Youngjae sadar ia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya, pria berpakaian misterius bersama Zelo. Youngjae bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana pria itu menatap tajam kebawah seperti merendahkan, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang bermasalah.

"304...tsk..", Youngjae mengambil salah satu tangan pria tersebut dan berharap ia memiliki sedikit kesadaran untuk membantunya menaiki tangga, benar-benar berat untuk Youngjae menyeretnya.

"...Berikan kuncimu", kata Youngjae, tidak sabar ingin segera melempar pria ini

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Youngjae terpaksa menyandarkannya ke dinding dan merogoh setiap kantung celana. Ia meraba-raba dan akhirnya menemukan letak kunci yaitu kantung bokongnya, agak memalukan tapi Youngjae tidak bermaksud apa pun dan juga ia ingin segera pergi.

Daehyun merasa gerah dan mulai mengenali keadaan sekitarnya, pergerakkannya membuat tangan seseorang terjepit diantara dinding dan kantung belakang celananya. Ia mendengar sedikit protes tetapi terlalu berat untuk matanya agar terbuka, tangannya melilit pada siapa pun itu yang menempelkan bahunya untuk Daehyun bersandar – aroma manis tercium dari orang tersebut dan Daehyun menyukainya, ia berharap orang itu tetap bersamanya.

"Lepaskan aku, ini tidak lucu!", Youngjae memprotes, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan prilaku lawan bicaranya.

Pria itu menolak untuk melepaskan Youngjae, Youngjae sudah berhasil mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung belakang tetapi tanpa hasil dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Terlepas dari bagian pinggang, pria itu meluncurkan serangan ke belakang leher Youngjae dan menariknya sekali lagi, membuat bibir Youngjae menempel pada bibir tebalnya, Ia mencumbui bibir Youngjae dengan ceroboh.

Kali ini Youngjae mendorong dada pria itu dengan kuat sehingga ia terhempas ke pintunya sendiri dan terduduk dilantai.  
Syok dengan tindakannya, Youngjae reflek memegangi bibirnya dan berlari menjauhi pria itu.

* * *

all hail DaeJae...!


	17. Dilemma

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana sih, pulang kok tidak bilang-bilang!", Hyoseong segera menyikut Youngjae yang tengah berjalan  
Tidak biasanya Youngjae berjalan dengan tangan kosong, biasanya ada saja konsol-game apa pun ditangannya. Hari ini ia berlaku seperti siswa biasa tanpa gadget apa pun menggangtung ditangannya, kecuali bawah mata Youngjae hitam dan ia terlihat badmood.  
"Aku tidak akan mau pergi kemana pun denganmu lagi", ucapnya ketus  
"Eh..!? Kenapa?! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang!"  
Youngjae memutar matanya, jelas sekali hanya seseorang yang bersenang-senang dan dia menderita. Belum lagi bibirnya terluka gara-gara pria mabuk yang benar-benar hilang akal menciumnya, Youngjae berharap ia bisa membalikkan waktu dan bukan hanya sekedar mendorongnya tapi memberi satu pukulan. Ia lari dari blok Apartment tanpa pikir panjang karena syok, ciuman malam itu adalah ciuman pertamanya – memuakkan sekali diambil seseorang yang bahkan tidak berpikir waras.  
"Kenapa bibirmu?... Pfft, apa seseorang menggodamu? Jadi kau menikmati petualanganmu", cengir Hyoseong yang lalu disambut tatapan tajam Youngjae.  
Ia berjalan menjauhi Hyoseong, tawa wanita itu terdengar menjengkelkan tetapi Youngjae menahan diri. Selain menyelinap keluar ia juga harus berbohong kepada orang tuanya tentang bibirnya dengan menjelaskan kalau ia menubruk dan sebagainya, yang pasti dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan seseorang lagi.  
"Yoo Youngjae!", sapa akrab seseorang  
"Oh, Moon Jongup...", Youngjae berbalik dan mendapati seorang temannya datang dengan senyuman, ia mengecat rambutnya lagi.  
"Sebentar lagi karakterku naik level, jadi tolong bantu aku siang ini", ucapnya, membuat Youngjae sedikit iri karena kedamaian diwajah Jongup juga Zelo yang disampingnya.  
"Yah..baiklah...", Youngjae mengangguk  
"Kau tampak lelah sekali, semuanya baik-baik saja?", tanya Jongup, Zelo terus melihat ke arah bibirnya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.  
"Ah, urus saja urusanmu sendiri es krim cokelat, es krim strawberry", kata Youngjae, ia memang tidak terlalu ingin dekat dengan siapa pun.  
"...es krim?", Jongup bengong  
"Te-He, maksudnya kita~ berarti kita benar-benar cocok!", girang Junhong mengambil tangan Jongup dan menggoyangkannya kedepan dan kebelakang.  
"Hentikan... nanti murid-murid lain lihat...", Jongup ingin melepas tangannya, Youngjae memutar matanya.  
"Zelo", panggil seseorang dan Youngjae juga Jongup menjadi tegang.  
"Oh, Hyung?!", Junhong tidak menyangka Daehyun akan datang kesekolahnya  
Beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan melaluinya saling berbisik mempertanyakan siapakah dia, pakaiannya cukup setil dan tampangnya oke – hanya saja ia terlihat lelah dan berbau alkohol. Youngjae menjadi gugup karena pria itu semakin dekat, ia terlihat lebih menawan karena bantuan hari yang cerah. Perasaan bencinya hilang entah kemana, ia hanya diam membeku saat pria itu melewatinya.

.

"Daehyun-Hyung!? Kenapa kau datang kesini?", kata Junhong yang membawa Daehyun ke tempat yang lebih sepi  
" _Zelo_ ", suaranya serak tetapi ia seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu, "..apa kau semalam ke Apartmentku?...apa Kyung ada menyuruhmu datang ke tempat kerjanya?"  
"Huh? Tidak, aku tidak kemana pun malam tadi", jawab Junhong  
Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya, ia pagi ini terbangun didepan pintunya sendiri entah siapa yang membawanya. Saat ia mencuci mukanya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia mengingat-ingat seseorang memeluknya dengan hangat dan yang hanya bisa dia ingat hanyalah wangi orang tersebut. Kyung hanya bilang seseorang membawanya dan dengan baik hati mengantarnya, siapa gerangan yang begitu baik?  
Daehyun menarik Junhong dan mencoba mencium wangi parfumnya, tetapi wanginya berbeda.  
"Menjauh dari Junhong", Jongup mendorong bahu Daehyun supaya mundur, ia muncul tanpa diundang.  
Daehyun mundur lalu melihat ke arah Junhong lalu Jongup, "tsk.. tsk.. sok pahlawan lagi, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun pada Zelo", tidak menemukan siapa yang dicari, Daehyun mundur dan meninggalkan sekolah.

.

Yoo Youngjae baru merasa kesal setelah pria itu terlihat keluar dari gerbang utama, kesal karena orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya bahkan tidak berpaling kepadanya untuk sesaat saja. Ia benci karena tangannya gemetar menjaga bibirnya setiap kali ia mengingat ciuman itu, dan saat melihat bibir tebal milik pria itu, tubuh Youngjae menginginkannya lagi, ingin mengecupnya sekali lagi, sementara logikanya ingin membenci.  
Hari itu Youngjae sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang gurunya jelaskan, apa yang murid-murid bicarakan disekitarnya, apa yang permainan-konsolnya inginkan, ia hanya terus menunduk melihat kearah tangannya, tangan yang menyentuh pria itu, tangan yang sempat secara tidak sengaja melingkari tubuh pria itu, tubuh kurus yang memeluknya dengan erat. Saat sadar, ia sudah berdiri disamping pintu kelasnya, yang pasti gurunya kesal karena pikirannya melayang diluar kelas.

.

"Jae, beri aku _buff_! Cepat!", kata Jongup panik  
"Oh baik", Youngjae memberikan bantuan yang salah tapi untungnya masih ada beberapa teman online lain yang membantu Jongup, "Astaga, ini...!"  
Jongup menghela nafas begitu musuh yang dilawan tumbang, ia merasa lebih tegang dari biasanya karena Youngjae yang selalu terlambat, salah waktu, bahkan salah memberikan kemampuan, "Kau hari ini aneh, Youngjae. Apa sih yang mengganggumu"  
"...tidak, tidak ada kok", ucap Youngjae, mereka kembali bermain tetapi Youngjae lebih banyak salah arah dan seakan-akan melamun entah kemana. Pedahal Youngjae dikenal sebagai fanatik dunia game dan melakukan segalanya dengan serius  
"Aku...hanya kurang fokus... maaf sekali", kata Youngjae  
"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa?", tanya Jongup sekali lagi  
Youngjae berdiri dan menghindari pertanyaan Jongup, "Aku akan mendinginkan kepalaku diluar, pakai saja karakterku kalau kau butuh"  
Moon Jongup ternganga, ia tahu sekali karakter milik Youngjae sudah sangat dewa dan tersimpan banyak rahasia menjadi kuat, Youngjae bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan Jongup mengintip kebagian atribut sedikit saja. Merasa Youngjae agak aneh hari ini, Jongup menjadi takut menyentuh komputer disebelahnya dan fokus pada karakternya saja.

.

Youngjae masuk ke sebuah supermarket diseberang game center, ia masuk kebagian makanan ringan dan melihat snack kesukaannya tinggal satu kotak, tangan seseorang menyentuh tangannya seakan akan mengambil benda yang sama. Youngjae menoleh dan terkejut melihat pria pencuri ciumannya berdiri tepat disampingnya, ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki. Youngjae segera mengingatkan mentalnya bahwa pria ini hidup dilingkungan sekitar, tidak aneh kalau ia bertemu dengannya.  
Youngjae segera menarik tangannya dan pria itu hanya memberi sedikit respon, ia tetap mengambil snack tersebut lalu pergi ke arah kasir. Youngjae menggigit jari kukunya seiring ia berjalan menuju bagian lain, pedahal seharian memikirkan pria itu tapi saat bertemu ia malah merasa ingin menghilang saja.  
"Maaf, saldo debet anda tidak mencukupi", ucap pelan kasir  
"Kau pasti bercanda, aku yakin masih ada beberapa puluh ribu kok", pria itu protes  
"Saya minta maaf sekali tapi uang anda benar-benar tidak cukup..."  
"Tsk...", pria itu menyingkirkan beberapa benda dan membiarkan kasir menghitung ulang sampai uangnya cukup membayar belanjaannya

Karena kesal, pria itu pergi dengan arogan dan tidak sadar dompetya terjatuh, sang Kasir sudah memungut dan memanggilnya tapi ia tidak sudi kembali. Youngjae yang melihat semuanya akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati kasir.  
"Aku bisa mengantar dompet itu, maksudku aku tahu dimana ia tinggal", kata Youngjae dengan gugup  
"Sungguh? Kalau begitu tolong kembalikan dompet ini padanya yah dik", ucap Kasir  
Sebelum mengejar pria itu, Youngjae membayarkan belanjaannya dan melirik ke sisa belanja yang dibatalkan sebelumnya, "Boleh aku membeli..barang-barang itu?"  
"Tentu", ucap Kasir yang segera memasukkan semua barang yang ada diatas konternya.  
Youngjae melihat kedalam dompet dan mempelajari identitas pemiliknya, kali ini ia mengingat semua datanya. Lalu ia berlari kearah blok apartment dan tahu-tahu sudah berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan yang kemarin, ia ragu-ragu antara mengetuk pintunya atau tidak. Tangannya sudah berada tiga senti dari pintu dan ia hanya perlu mengetukkan jarinya, tapi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mengejar sesuatu yang nyata, ia melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar pemikirannya.  
Tapi apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan? Siapa dia yang dengan seenaknya mencoba memasuki kehidupan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal? Bukankah ia terlalu aneh untuk hidup didunia nyata? Ia selalu serius dalam berbagai hal dan kebanyakkan teman-temannya menganggap ia tidak asyik sehingga ia memutuskan mengisi bagian kosong didalam dirinya dengan permainan, ia tidak mau merasa ditolak sehingga ia menolak dunia lebih dulu, ia tidak ingin kalah dalam hidupnya.  
Youngjae menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkan begitu saja sekantung keresek berisi barang belanjaan yang tidak terbeli dan dompet didalamnya, ia berbalik dan kembali ke game center, kembali kekehidupan asalnya.


	18. Impact

Saat mengganti pakaian, Daehyun baru sadar kalau dompetnya tidak dimana pun, ia mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan dan mengacak rambutnya karena tidak bisa menemukan benda tersebut. Lalu ia ingat ia barusan saja dari supermarket, mungkin dompetnya terjatuh diluar. Daehyun segera membuka pintunya tapi ia sontak berhenti melihat sekantung belanjaan dan bayangan dompetnya terlihat.

 _'Siapa?...'_ , pikir Daehyun, ia mengecek barang-barang belanjaan didalam kantung tersebut dan ingat sekali seharusnya uangnya tidak cukup dan kenapa pula dompetnya berada didalamnya. Ia masuk lagi kedalam rumahnya dan bernafas lebih tenang, tapi rasa penasarannya kembali muncul, ia tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya pulang dan siapa yang membelikan kebutuhannya, juga mengembalikan dompetnya. Ia merasa seseorang terlalu baik padanya tapi tidak mengenalnya membuat frustasi.

Tapi tentunya bukan hal tersebut satu-satunya masalah dalam hidupnya, uangnya kini terkuras habis dan ia tidak yakin mau mengemis uang pada orang tuanya. Ia tidak mau cinta yang diberikan dalam bentuk uang, ia menginginkan kehangatan, kepedulian, dan seseorang yang benar-benar selalu hadir didalam hidupnya. Ia membuka laptopnya dan segera mencari-cari lowongan pekerjaan.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae bersandar disebuah tembok tepat dimana pohon memblokir cahaya matahari terik, jari-jarinya memencet segala bentuk tombol dan matanya hanya berfokus pada satu layar. Sudah seminggu sejak naik-turun hatinya dan bibirnya sudah sembuh dan ia kembali ke kehidupan monotonnya dengan game yang juga turut menjadi garing, ia menjalankan segala bentuk misi dan mendapatkan hadiah tetapi hatinya tetap hambar sehingga ia mematikan konsol-gamenya dan memijat matanya.

"Whoa...kenapa kau berhenti?", Hyoseong terkejut, ia tengah bersantai disamping Youngjae

"Nah..kau sendiri kenapa disini", kata Youngjae dengan nada sedikit protes

"...cuma sedang beristirahat, yah kau tahu...jadi gadis sempurna itu tidak mudah", ucap Hyoseong, membuat Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu, hari ini aku terus menempel pada Bang Yongguk, dan tentunya ia selalu menempel pada Ketua Kim, aku jadi bisa melihatnya lebih dekat dan ia benar-benar tampan!"

"Masih dengan permainan konyol huh...", komentar singkat Youngjae

"Hei! Setidaknya aku mendapat sedikit perhatian dari ketua Kim! Dia selalu melihat kearahku setiap kali aku menyentuh Yongguk, apa mungkin dia juga mau aku menyentuhnya!? Maksudku ekspressinya itu imut sekali!", ucap Hyoseong bangga, "Mungkin aku tidak perlu susah payah dan menunggu Ketua Kim menyatakan perasaannya sendiri, seperti didrama, dua orang sahabat memperebutkan satu siswa cantik!"

Kini Youngjae menatap siswi itu dengan aneh, lawan bicaranya jelas tidak waras, "Drama? Mana mungkin terjadi didunia nyata", Youngjae tidak yakin apakah ketua OSIS berpikir gadis ini agak gila, tapi dia menerimanya dengan salah.

"Tidak ada salahnya bermimpi. Oh iya, aku akan menjemputmu lagi malam ini, salah satu temanku ingin mengenalmu lebih lagi", ucap Hyoseong

"Tidak", jawab Youngjae spontan

"Nah~ Aku sudah janji padanya, jadi keluarlah dari rumahmu sebelum aku memberi kejutan untuk orang tuamu", ancam Hyoseong

 _'Aish!..',_ Youngjae cemberut.

.

Hyoseong yang tadinya asik merokok mendadak menjatuhkan rokoknya dan segera menginjaknya supaya padam, ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya untuk menyembunyikan rokok tersebut. Seorang pria datang dengan wajah super serius dan Younjae bisa mengenalinya, pria yang selalu bersama ketua OSIS, tidak mencolok tapi kehadirannya disadari sebagian siswa.

Pria itu melihat kearah Youngjae lalu kearah Hyoseong, "...ada apa Gukkie~? Tidak biasanya kau mencariku, bahkan ini tengah pelajaran berlangsung~"

"Aku dengar dari teman-temanmu kau selalu disini saat tidak mengikuti kelas", ucap pria itu dengan nada super rendah, dia terlihat terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak SMA, "Aku cuma mau bilang, kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi denganku"

mata Youngjae dan Hyoseong membesar, "E..Eh!? Kenapa?! Bukankah kita sepakat saling mengenal dulu sebelum pacaran!?"

"Tidak ada kesepakatan diantara kita, dan aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu", ucap pria itu, ia tampak kesal, "Aku tidak ingin berlaku buruk tapi aku harus mengakuinya, keberadaanmu mengganggu"

"...", Hyoseong menggingit bibirnya, pria ini jelas sedang mengacaukan prosesnya mendekati Himchan

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, kuharap kau mengerti", ucap Yongguk yang lalu pergi

Youngjae terkejut Hyoseong bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk, tapi ia tidak menyangka Hyoseong akan meneteskan air mata. Siswi itu berbalik dan tanpa malu memperlihatkan air matanya, "Aku ditolak lagi...", Youngjae hanya memberikan anggukan simpatik, "Pokoknya kau harus datang, kita lupakan kejadian siang ini dengan minum banyak!"

'A-Aish...', Youngjae menghela nafas

.

"Jadi..Yoo Youngjae, tipe wanita seperti apa yang kau suka? Maksudku, aku cukup manis untuk masuk kriteria kan?", seorang wanita berpakaian mini menempel begitu dekat dengan Youngjae sampai Youngjae merasa resah.

"...Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menentukan kriteria...", ucap Youngjae

"Maksudmu kau menerima apa adanya!? Keren sekali!", wanita itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Youngjae

Yoo Youngjae merasa akan mati karena tidak bisa bernafas dan bergerak, bagaimana bisa ia ditinggalkan dengan gadis aneh yang menempel padanya seperti jamur berisik. Wanita ini mengenakan terlalu banyak make up, bajunya terlalu terbuka membuat Youngjae tidak berani melihat kearahnya, ditambah dengan parfum terlalu menyengat, ia merasa akan pingsan beberapa saat lagi. Ia ingin menggunakaan alasan umum untuk menghindari wanita ini dengan berusaha pergi ke kamar kecil tapi yang ada malah wanita ini semangat ikut bersamanya, membuat Youngjae panik.

"K..kau mau minum apa? Biar aku belikan...", Youngjae membuat alasan lagi

"Aih...memang seorang gentleman~ Kalau begitu 1 Madera Eggnog", ucap wanita itu

Yah Yah, mau madara, mau mandrake, pokoknya Youngjae harus pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke klub itu dengan apa pun yang Hyoseong suguhkan. Saat Youngjae berusaha menyelinap keluar, seseorang memanggilnya. Pelayan sial yang memberinya tugas kurir manusia dan manusianya ada di barnya.

"Hei nak! Kemarilah!", panggil akrab pelayan itu

Youngjae tidak tahu apa dia harus pergi saja atau menetap, tapi melihat Daehyun membuat hatinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarnya, apakah ia akan minum sampai mampus lagi. Kaki Youngjae berjalan dengan cagung ke arah bar dan ia segera duduk disamping Daehyun, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia bersyukur musik disekitarnya cukup keras untuk menutupinya.

"Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau, aku traktir", ucap pelayan itu dengan ceria

"...nah.. yang tidak beralkohol saja", ucap Youngjae

" _Pfft_ "

Youngjae terkejut mendengar suara menahan tawa dari arah kanannya, apa dia baru saja ditertawakan?

"Hei Kyung, berikan aku juga, kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkannya bukan", suara Daehyun terdengar jelas dan Youngjae merekamnya baik-baik

"Tidak ada minuman untuk orang yang tidak bisa membayar~", jawab pelayan yang menyuguhkan minuman bersoda untuk Youngjae

"Sialan kau...", Daehyun memaki, dibawah sikunya ada sebuah amplop, "Wawancara kerja sialan juga..."

"...harimu buruk?", tanya Youngjae dengan suara pelan, tapi Daehyun mendengarnya dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "...boleh aku melihat surat lamaranmu?"

Daehyun tidak begitu mengenal anak disebelahnya tapi ia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan surat lamaran atau apapun yang dibawah sikunya, ia hanya diisi dengan frustasi. Dengan pelan Youngjae mengambil amplop dan membuka isinya, banyak sekali kopian surat melamar dan resum, juga kopian lowongan pekerjaan tetapi Daehyun nampak tidak diterima oleh siapa pun. Youngjae tahu Daehyun hanya setahun diatasnya tetapi ia tidak menyangka pendidikan Daehyun hanya sampai sekolah menengah, lalu apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Tidak heran semuanya menolak Daehyun, ia tidak memiliki pengalaman maupun gelar.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa langsung bekerja dalam sebuah perusahaan", Youngjae memulai dan Daehyun terkejut

"Aku tidak butuh kritik darimu", ucap Daehyun

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengkritik tapi dilihat dari resum-mu, akan sulit untukmu masuk ke dalam perusahaan dan memegang jabatan", ucap Youngjae dengan nada tetap tenang, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung sama sekali.

"Tsk... lalu maksudmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Saranku...kau harus memulai pekerjaan dari bawah, kalau tidak bisa melamar dengan pendidikan, masih ada cara lain. Yah kau tahu, bekerja seperti menjadi karyawan supermarket atau menjadi pelayan restoran, membangun relasi dan pengalaman", jelas Youngjae

Daehyun merasa ditampar oleh sebuah paham, anehnya ia disadarkan oleh anak yang lebih muda darinya, "...kau ini...profesor dalam tubuh anak-anak? siapa namamu?"

Youngjae menelan ludahnya, akhirnya Daehyun tertarik untuk mengetahui namanya, "Y-Yoo Youngjae"

"Yah..memang terdengar aneh mendengar saran dari yang lebih muda, tapi aku akan mencobanya, dan kalau kau gagal aku akan menarik perkataanku sebelumnya, JaeJae"

" _JaeJae?!..._ ", Youngjae terkejut

"Yoo Youngjae!.. dimana kau!?...", suara seorang wanita membuat bulu kuduk Youngjae berdiri

"Sial, aku harus pergi", Youngjae berdiri dan akan segera berlari sebelum wanita itu menemukan batang hidungnya, "Aku pergi dulu, Daehyun!"

Daehyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, ia tidak ingat ada menyebutkan namanya – tapi bisa jadi anak itu membaca namanya dari resum-nya, hanya saja aneh sekali ia merasa suara anak itu terdengar merdu saat menyebut namanya.

* * *

 **Chilla:** Gaah, mian DaeJaenya jadi panjaaang... BangHim tetap ada kok, sabar yo


	19. Memories

**...::Memories:::...**

Daehyun tidak pernah tahu seperti apa yang namanya kasih sayang, entah berapa kali ia mengganti nama keluarganya, ia akan kembali ditinggalkan dan mengulang siklus yang sama, siklus menunggu, berharap, melakukan yang terbaik, dan tetap mengecewakan. Setiap kali ia melihat anak-anak tersenyum bersama orang tuanya ia hanya bisa iri dan menginginkan hal yang sama, ia ingin di cintai.

 _"Hei, apa kau tahu kalau anak itu pembawa sial? Kau tahu pasangan terakhir bercerai setelah ia masuk kedalam keluarga mereka",_ bisik salah satu Suster

 _"Sst! Nanti dia dengar...! Tapi, anak itu memang agak aneh...",_ jawab Suster lainnya

 _"Mungkinkah dia anak terkutuk?",_ tanya Suster sebelumnya, _"Bukankah ia datang kesini karena ayah kandungnya meninggal saat kecelakaan? Ia sudah berpisah dari istrinya saat itu"_

 _"Lihat tatapannya, mengerikan"_

.

Walaupun kebanyakan orang dewasa memandang rendah Daehyun, tapi Daehyun sudah mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tentang dirinya yang berbeda dari anak lainnya, tentang dirinya yang membawa petaka kemana pun ia pergi. Daehyun tumbuh dipanti asuhan sampai menginjak remaja dan sanak keluarganya muncul dengan mengabarkan ibu kandungnya meninggal karena kanker.

Daehyun datang kemakam ibunya dan ia tidak merasakan apa pun, ia bahkan tidak memiliki memori indah baik saat wanita itu masih bernafas karena mereka saling melupakan. Kakak dari ibu Daehyun mengangkatnya menjadi anak dan Daehyun kini bermarga Jung, marga aslinya. Tapi hati Daehyun sudah terlanjur mati.

.

Ia memasuki sekolah menengah dan melakukan tindakan kriminalnya pertama kali, ia bertaruh dengan beberapa teman seangkatannya untuk mencopet seorang lansia dan ia berhasil. Ia merasakan adrenalin untuk pertama kalinya, tindakannya semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi dan keluar-masuk sel tahanan tidak asing baginya, ia bahkan memulai perkelahian dan rasa sakit membuatnya sadar ia masih bisa merasakan hal lain, ia tidak butuh yang namanya cinta.

.

 _"Daehyun, ibu mohon hentikan perbuatanmu! Kau tidak harus melukai seseorang, kau bisa meminta apa pun pada ibu!",_ pekik wanita yang merupakan kakak dari ibunya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun darimu!", ucap Daehyun kembali dengan tatapan dingin, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian dan dompetnya.

 _"Kau mau kemana!? Daehyun!"_

Ia menjadi jarang pulang kerumahnya bahkan diam-diam menggunakan uang untuk memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, karena setiap kali ia melihat wanita itu menunggunya, dadanya terasa sesak dan ia tidak menyukai perasaan tersebut. Daehyun bahkan tidak pernah mau memanggil gelarnya karena ia takut saat menunjukan sedikit saja kebaikan, ia akan bosan dan membuang Daehyun.

.

 _"Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu lagi, kau bukan murid sekolah ini!",_ seorang guru mendorong Daehyun keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya

Ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah bersama beberapa anak dan mereka berpencar-pencar untuk melanjutkan pendidikan kecuali Daehyun. Daehyun masih memeras orang, mengutil, juga berkelahi tapi ia merasa hampa lagi karena tidak ada seorang pun disisinya, ia sadar ia membutuhkan seseorang.

Selang tak lama ia bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan Junhong adalah salah satunya, ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Junhong, karena Junhong merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, begitu senangnya sampai ia membuang nama Junhong dan menamainya Zelo. Ia tidak suka Zelo mengingat masa lalunya. Zelo hidup bersama Daehyun, ia harusnya juga turut merasakan apa yang Daehyun rasakan, 'adrenalin menghancurkan', tetapi Zelo terlalu malas melakukan aktivitas melanggar aturan tapi Daehyun yakin suatu hari Zelo akan menikmatinya.

.

"Aku ingin..berhenti...", isak Zelo

Darah langsung naik sampai ke ujung kepala dan Daehyun menghempaskan Zelo ke tanah, ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan Zelo hendak meninggalkannya, kalau perlu ia harus mematahkan kaki Zelo supaya ia tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Ia sudah menaruh harapan pada Zelo, ia percaya Zelo sangat mengerti dirinya, Zelo tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya.

 _"H-Hyung...",_ beberapa anak merasa kasihan dengan Zelo

"Kenapa diam saja! Beri dia pelajaran sampai dia sadar kalau dia membuat pilihan yang salah, Ayo!", perintah Daehyun dan beberapa anak maju untuk menyakiti Zelo.

Handphone Zelo terkeluar dari kantungnya dan seseorang tengah berusaha meraih Zelo, nama asing yang sudah pasti memberi dampak buruk pada Zelo, "Zelo-ya, apa kau mau berbicara dengan temanmu, Jonguppie?", Daehyun bersumpah ia akan membuat permainannya menjadi lebih seru dengan menyeret seseorang lagi. Tapi Zelo cukup pintar menolaknya sehingga tidak ada undangan tambahan. Ia terus melampiaskan kekesalannya sampai satu per satu mundur karena takut melihat sosok monster dalam dirinya, Daehyun menyadari tatapan dan jarak antaranya dengan teman-temannya, malam itu ia berhenti dan membiarkan Zelo tergeletak begitu saja.

.

 _"Daehyun-Hyung, aku tidak bisa terus bermain-main denganmu",_ salah seorang menghadap ke Daehyun dengan gugup, _"Aku harus belajar dan memikirkan masa depanku..."_

 _"Orang tuaku mengancam akan mengusirku kalau aku tetap bersamamu",_ seorang lainnya menambahkan

"Apa kalian bodoh? Kita tidak butuh yang namanya orang tua, bukankah setiap hari kita berburu bersama", jawab Daehyun

 _"Tapi perbuatan kita salah... aku tidak mau masuk penjara lagi..."_

 _'Aku mau berhenti', 'Kita sudahi saja', 'Aku mau berubah',_ orang-orang disekitar Daehyun mulai membalikkan badan mereka dan Daehyun marah juga sedih, pedahal ia melakukan yang terbaik agar mereka tetap bersama dengannya tapi kenapa lagi-lagi semuanya meninggalkan Daehyun, Daehyun mengamuk dan anak-anak disekitarnya melindungi diri mereka dengan membalas Daehyun, mereka membuat Daehyun menjadi orang jahat dan merobohkannya – demi masa depan mereka.

"Hyung?...", suara Zelo membuatnya membeku, pedahal ia tahu Zelo sudah meninggalkannya tapi ia tidak bisa merasa tidak senang mendengar suaranya, bagaimana pun Zelo sudah seperti adiknya. Daehyun menyerang Zelo dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengejekku karena hidupmu sudah bahagia?!", tubuhnya mendorong Zelo, tapi ia merasa pusing dan hanya bisa bersandar pada Zelo. Daehyun melontarkan beberapa kata-kata kasar tapi ia tidak begitu benar-benar sadar dan tanpa diizinkan air mata menetes.

.

Entah berapa kali Zelo datang tetapi Daehyun tetap tidak banyak bergerak dari tempatnya, entah karena luka-luka ditubuhnya yang sebenarnya tinggal bekas atau kelelahan dihatinya. Ponselnya bergetar dengan beberapa pesan yang menanyakan kabarnya, kebanyakan dari wanita yang selalu menantinya dan Zelo. Daehyun bangkit dan mengganti pakaiannya, ia tidak tahu harus berjalan kearah mana tetapi berdiam juga tidak memberikannya apa pun.

Ia masuk ke tempat yang ramai tapi tetap merasa sendirian, sampai salah seorang pelayan yang juga pernah meninggalkannya menyapa, "Daehyun-Hyung..?"

"Kyung?", Daehyun hanya terkesan sedikit, "Kau bekerja disini?..."

"Aku butuh biaya tambahan untuk sekolahku, kumohon jangan bilang pada siapa pun", pinta Kyung dan Daehyun hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan Kyung.

"Beri aku Jack'D", ucap Daehyun dan Kyung melayaninya

"...bagaimana harimu Hyung?..", tanya Kyung

"seperti kotoran...", jawab Daehyun malas, ia mulai meneguk minuman gelas yang disuguhkan

Kyung tertawa garing, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah...err, memukulmu...tetapi itu juga yang terjadi padaku sebelum aku sadar"

"Sadar kalau kau bodoh?", jawab Daehyun lagi

"Haha...mungkin... tapi kalau tidak ada yang memukulku mungkin aku tidak akan berubah"

'Berubah? Untuk apa, pentingkah hal tersebut', pikir Daehyun yang terus meneguk minumannya. Ia terus minum sampai kesadarannya menurun, entah berapa banyak yang Kyung ucapkan ia merasa tidak ada artinya lagi, semuanya tidak berarti baginya, kira-kira apa yang bisa membuatnya bergairah untuk hidup?

.

Daehyun kembali datang ke tempat Kyung bekerja dan kembali mendengarkan ceramah yang masuk kiri keluar kanan, ia tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama tapi perlahan ia mengerti. Kyung memiliki cita-cita dan memiliki orang-orang yang bersedia mendorongnya terus maju sedangkan Daehyun tidak memiliki pandangan apa pun, masa depannya sangat gelap dan ia tidak mempunyai siapa pun, ia merasa tidak berdaya dan mimpinya untuk saat ini adalah memiliki seseorang, seseorang yang tulus mencintainya, seseorang yang menenangkan hatinya dengan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya, seseorang yang mengajarinya apa itu cinta.

"Lepaskan aku, ini tidak lucu!"

Daehyun kesal karena ia tengah nyaman bermimpi akhirnya bisa merangkul seseorang tetapi orang tersebut agak keras kepala, ia memutuskan untuk menciumnya supaya ia lebih tenang dan patuh pada Daehyun. Daehyun berjanji tidak akan melukainya, ia akan melakukan segalanya supaya mimpi indahnya terus berlangsung.


	20. Try to Reach

**...::Reach::...**

Daehyun merasa gugup walaupun pria paruh baya dihadapannya terlihat tenang, malah terlalu tenang. Ia adalah manajer sebuah mini market yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, tentunya ia tidak bodoh melamar perkerjaan dilingkungan yang mencatat catatan kriminalnya. Ini bukan pertama kali wawancara kerjanya tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa kau tahu shift yang akan kau isi adalah tengah malam sampai pagi? Kau tidak beratan?"

"Tidak sama sekali", jawab Daehyun, ia merasa memiliki banyak waktu disiang hari untuk beristirahat.

"Jadi kapan kau bisa mulai bekerja?", ucap manajer yang mengejutkan Daehyun

"...saya siap kapan pun...", kata Daehyun, ia merasa tidak percaya akan diterima tanpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang merendahkan dirinya, kalau dilihat baik-baik – manajer dihadapannya berwajah ramah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai dari besok malam, sampai jumpa besok Jung Daehyun", pria itu tersenyum dan Daehyun tidak sadar mencerminkan kembali senyumannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat pekerjaan berkat saran seseorang.

Namanya Yoo Youngjae, seorang anak yang ia temui ditempat Kyung, dinilai dari penampilannya ia seperti anak cupu tapi siapa yang mengira otaknya jenius, Daehyun jadi teringat pada anak-anak cupu yang pernah ia tindas, bisa saja Youngjae salah satunya tapi ia tidak mengingat pernah melihat wajah Youngjae jadi Daehyun bernafas lega. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dan berterima kasih, mungkin mengenal anak itu lebih lagi karena dia menarik. Tapi apa yang Daehyun punya selain namanya?

Hari itu ia memberi tahukan berita ia diterima kerja pertama kali kepada Zelo, respon Zelo agak berlebihan juga dipenuhi tanda tanya tetapi Zelo terdengar senang, hati Daehyun merasa hangat juga aneh saat mendengar Zelo mengucapkan selamat. Ia beralih ke kontak lain dan nama 'Ibu'-nya muncul, jarinya masih tidak berani menekan tombol hijau, ia beralih ke Kyung.

 _"...ngg, Hyung..aku ngantuk sekali...aku harus bekerja nanti malam...",_ jawab Kyung

"Ya, apa kau benar-benar bekerja untuk sekolah, bagaimana belajarmu kalau kau tidur saja disana", ketus Daehyun, "Aku diterima kerja"

 _"Sungguh!?",_ Kyung terdengar senang tetapi kata-kata selanjutnya ia menjadi lesu lagi, _"...bagus~~ aku hampir takut kau akan melamar bekerja ditempatku..."_

"Memangnya kenapa?! Geez... ngomong-ngomong...", Daehyun menarik nafasnya, "Apa kau tahu Yoo Youngjae? Apa dia kenalanmu? Satu sekolah denganmu?"

 _"Woa..woaa...tenang...",_ jawab Kyung dengan lamban, _"tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya"_

Daehyun memutar matanya, "Sungguh, lalu dari mana kau mengenalnya?..."

 _"Nah, dia cuma seorang pembeli..."_

.

Baik malam itu maupun malam selanjutnya sebelum bekerja, Daehyun datang ke klub malam dan menunggu di bar Kyung, menantikan Yoo Youngjae akan muncul. Tetapi sudah hampir setengah bulan Youngjae tidak muncul dan Daehyun mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ia berhenti menunggu dan fokus bekerja. Manajer sangat baik padanya dengan memberikan makanan setiap ia akan memulai shiftnya, memberikan nomor ponselnya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu selagi ia tidak di minimarket, juga tidak mengorek-ngorek kehidupan pribadi Daehyun, Daehyun menghormati pria itu.

Shift malam tidak terlalu banyak memiliki pengunjung, terkadang Daehyun merasa bosan dan menyusun stok diminimarket tersebut, ia merasa senang saat Manajer memujinya diakhir shift. Tapi malam tersebut cukup hidup karena merupakan akhir pekan, berbagai macam pengunjung datang dan pergi menikmati panjangnya malam hari.

.

Seseorang mendorong pintu minimarket dengan terburu-buru, membuat Daehyun terkejut, "Hei!.."

"Daehyun!?", Youngjae membesarkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan bertemu Daehyun

"Jae?", jawab Daehyun yang tidak kalah terkejut, Youngjae muncul tanpa mengenakan atasan.

Youngjae segera berlari kearah kasir dan duduk bersembunyi dibawah meja Daehyun, beberapa wanita setengah mabuk masuk dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Youngjae hanya memberikan tatapan memelas dan satu buah jari dibibirnya supaya Daehyun tidak memberi tahukan keberadaannya.

"Kurasa ia kearah sana", Daehyun memberi arahan yang jauh

Gerombolan wanita pergi dan tersisa Daehyun dan Youngjae menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kau cukup populer, JaeJae", ejek Daehyun

"Aku berharap aku tidak populer", ketus Youngjae, tubuhnya agak gemetar karena malam cukup dingin

"...aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi", ucap Daehyun sambil memberikan jaketnya, untuk sesaat ia melihat kulit Youngjae yang mulus dan menelan ludah.

Youngjae kini mengenakan jaket Daehyun yang terasa asing dikulitnya, membuatnya tidak bisa tenang karena gugup.

Pedahal selama dua minggu terakhir ini ia hampir setiap hari datang ke game-center disekitar Apartment Daehyun, ingin sekali menemuinya dengan terlihat kebetulan tapi Daehyun tidak pernah terlihat keluar atau berkeliaran disiang hari. Mereka berdua saling menunggu tanpa tahu pasti alasannya, hanya ingin bertemu.

Daehyun menghela nafas, "Jadi...apa masalahmu dengan wanita-wanita itu? Kau sedang dikejar untuk bertanggung jawab menghamili mereka?"

"Huh!?", Youngjae terkeju sampai-sampai kepalanya membentur meja, "arrgh...enak saja, aku bahkan tidak mau menyentuh mereka..."

Daehyun tertawa melihat reaksi Youngjae, "Jadi kau tidak datang ke klub karena ada mereka? Kau baru saja dilecehkan?"

Youngjae membuang wajahnya dan memeluk kedua bahunya, ia merasa jijik saat tangan-tangan menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia tahu akan seperti ini sehingga bersumpah tidak akan datang lagi tapi karena Hyoseong usil dan memotretnya saat sedang dikamar mandi, ia terpaksa datang dengan perjanjian akan menghapus foto tersebut.

.

Ia menunggu sampai keadaan sunyi, tetap bersembunyi dan memperhatikan cara Daehyun bekerja. Suara Daehyun terdengar seperti melodi dan keberadaannya menenangkan Youngjae, ia terus hanyut dalam observasinya sampai shift kerja Daehyun selesai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang", ucap Daehyun yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngjae

Youngjae mengambil tangannya dan senyum Daehyun semakin lebar. Saat Youngjae berdiri begitu dekat dengan Daehyun, dan Daehyun bisa mencium wangi parfum Youngjae, wangi tak terlupakan yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Tangan Daehyun mengambil kerah jaket yang dikenakan Youngjae agar ia bisa memastikannya lagi, Youngjae bingung dan menjaga jarak antaranya dan Daehyun.

"Kau...", Daehyun menatapnya dengan serius, "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?", ucap Youngjae, kancing jaketnya semakin memperlihatkan garis tubuhnya karena pegangan erat Daehyun

"Kau yang mengantarku pulang...saat aku mabuk berat", jawab Daehyun, seolah-olah ingin menanyakan lebih banyak hal

Pundak Youngjae menjadi tegang, memori ciuman antaranya dan Daehyun memutar kembali dan membuat wajah Youngjae memerah, "...aku hanya...diminta tolong oleh temanmu...hanya itu.."

Youngjae terlihat tidak terlalu memikirkan malam itu sementara Daehyun haus akan pelukan hangat yang diberikannya, ia ingin Youngjae melakukannya lagi, ia ingin Youngjae tahu sentuhannya sangat berarti. Karena Youngjae tidak merespon pelukannya, Daehyun merasa kesal dan memberikan petunjuk lain yang akan mengingatkannya, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Youngjae dan persis seperti malam itu Youngjae berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh dan kali ini Daehyun tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Yo, Daehy...", rekan kerja Daehyun membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Daehyun bercumbu dengan anak laki-laki. "WHOA!?"

Daehyun mengerang kesal tidak mendapat lebih banyak waktu dan melepaskan Youngjae, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Youngjae menangis.

Youngjae menyelinap keluar dari meja Daehyun dan pergi.

Daehyun dan rekannya terdiam syok, tetapi Daehyun sadar ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Youngjae, bukannya berterima kasih tapi ia malah menyerang Youngjae dengan mimpi indah yang merupakan buruk baginya. Daehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dan merasa ia tidak bedanya dengan wanita-wanita yang berusaha melecehkan Youngjae, tapi siapa yang bisa tetap diam didekatnya?

.

.

.

Youngjae tidak mengerti kenapa air mata menetes, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia gemetar begitu hebat, pedahal seharusnya ia senang saat Daehyun mengingat semuanya tapi rasa takut muncul. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar jatuh cinta, bagaimana kalau Daehyun mempermainkannya, ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi perasaannya sampai-sampai sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

"JaeJae!", Daehyun merasa bersyukur Youngjae tidak berlari terlalu jauh, ia segera mengambil tangan Youngjae, "Youngjae maafkan aku...aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka...aku tidak seharusnya melakukannya"

Youngjae tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya, ia takut tembok yang selama ini ia bangun diruntuhkan oleh wajah Daehyun. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?", seorang polisi lewat dan menatap curiga kearah Daehyun dan mendapati Youngjae menghapus air matanya, "Nak, kau baik-baik saja? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Daehyun sontak panik, ia tidak bisa dibawa kekantor polisi, tidak dengan pekerjaan dan hidup baru yang ia miliki, "Ehm..selamat pagi Pak...", ucap Daehyun, tetapi Polisi tidak melepas kecurigaannya, "Kita hanya punya masalah sedikit, yah rumit sekali masalah pacaran sekarang"

Pak Polisi menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan aneh dan Daehyun kehabisan ide untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud melukai perasaan Youngjae, ia menarik Youngjae dan sekali lagi menciumnya didepan Polisi. "Eeuuhh!... selesaikan masalah kalian ditempat lain, astaga..hariku buruk..."

Polisi nyasar itu akhirnya pergi dengan wajah mual, yah Daehyun tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia harus memasang tampang tersebut pedahal ciuman itu sangat nikmat. Tapi ia lagi-lagi mengabaikan perasaan Youngjae.

Untuk sesaat jantung Youngjae berdebar-debar saat Daehyun mengucapkan kata pacar, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tidak bisa menolak ciuman Daehyun dan merasa menyesal diakhir, sudah pasti karena hatinya yang kacau membuatnya dengan mudah dicium Daehyun.

"JaeJae, aku tidak punya maksud apa pun.. kau tahu kan kita bisa mendapat masalah kalau Polisi itu membawa kita", jelas Daehyun

Yup, hati Youngjae seperti sebuah piring yang berada ditempat cukup tinggi dan jatuh, pecah berkeping-keping. Daehyun sudah pasti tidak memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Ouch!", Daehyun terkejut mendapat pukulan diperutnya

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhku lagi!", pekik Youngjae dan kini ia benar-benar pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

 **Chilla:** double update coz kemarin tdk update... maygawd, DaeJae took too much


	21. The Beginning

**...:::The Beginning:::...**

Yoo Youngjae, tumbuh dikeluarga normal dengan satu orang kakak laki-laki, satu ibu, dan satu ayah. Hidupnya tidak pernah berkekurangan, nilai-nilainya selalu bagus karena ia mencontoh dari kakaknya yang merupakan murid teladan dan kebanggan kedua orang tuanya, ia mengikuti jalan kakaknya dengan baik dan belajar dengan giat. Ia mendapat nilai sempurna sejak memasuki sekolah dasar dan senang sekali saat guru-guru memujinya. Tapi beberapa siswa tidak terlalu suka padanya, ia tidak suka dengan keseriusan Youngjae apalagi saat namanya terus disebut untuk dibandingkan dengan mereka. Dimulai dari titik tersebut hari-hari Youngjae tidak berjalan mulus.

 _"_ _Yoo Youngjae, bantu aku ujian nanti donk, kau kan pintar",_ ucap salah seorang siswa, mereka berada ditahun kelima sekolah dasar dan ujian sudah menjadi suatu stress berat.

"Aku tidak bisa", jawab Youngjae yang sadar temannya berusaha memanfaatkannya, "Kau seharusnya belajar dan berusaha sendiri, tahu akan ujian kenapa tidak belajar"

Siswa-siswi memandang Youngjae sebagai anak jenius yang sombong, mereka mulai mengucilkan Youngjae dan Youngjae sadar, tetapi ia tidak membiarkan hal itu merusak pendiriannya – tetap saja Youngjae kecil merasa agak kesepian.

 _"_ _Youngjae, ayo kita bermain sepak bola, sedang kekurangan orang nich",_ suatu hari salah seorang datang menghampiri Youngjae, tentunya Youngjae dengan senang hati ikut bermain. Murid yang dengan baik hati mengajak Youngjae adalah Kim Taehyung, ia memang terkenal mudah bergaul dan suka tersenyum dan sudah pasti tidak seorang pun yang tidak menyukainya.

Taehyung selalu menyapa Youngjae tengah murid-murid lain seperti biasanya memandang dengan sinis, jadi baginya Taehyung satu-satunya yang mengerti dirinya dan Youngjae menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Taehyung memang beberapa kali meminta bantuan dengan pekerjaan rumah juga ujian, tetapi saat Youngjae menolak Taehyung tidak pernah menunjukkan ia membenci sifat Youngjae yang satu itu, Youngjae semakin percaya ada orang seperti Taehyung.

 _"_ _Youngjae, minggu ini ayo kita pergi berenang, aku tahu tempat yang seru jadi jemput aku dirumahku yah! Akan kuberi tahukan alamatnya",_ ajak Taehyung

Youngjae senang bukan main karena pertama kalinya ia akan pergi untuk bersenang-senang bersama temannya, ia menyiapkan semua kebutuhan renangnya juga membawa beberapa benda berlebih kalau-kalau Taehyung ceroboh, ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terlalu bersemangat.

Pagi tiba dan Youngjae berlari keluar dari rumahnya, ia segera pergi ke alamat yang diberikan Taehyung yang agak jauh jaraknya dari rumahnya. Ia sampai disebuah rumah besar yang terlihat menyeramkan, ia mengecek kembali alamat yang Taehyung berikan dan nomor yang tertera meyakinkan kalau rumah itu benar yang Youngjae cari. Youngjae meneriakkan nama Taehyung berkali-kali tetapi rumah itu tetap tampak suram, akhirnya ia bertanya pada seorang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Eh? Rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan sejak 30 tahun lalu, tidak mungkin temanmu ada disana", jawab ibu itu

Youngjae tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataan ibu tersebut karena Taehyung terlihat meyakinkan kemarin, ia duduk didekat gerbang rumah yang ditinggalkan dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Ia terbangun saat mendengar suara tawa yang familiar, saat mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat Taehyung berlepotan lumpur dan memeluk bola sepak ditangan kirinya, beberapa teman sekelasnya berjalan disampingnya.

"Taehyung!", panggil Youngjae dan Taehyung mendengar.

Bukannya merasa bersalah karena mengingkari janji juga berbohong, Taehyung dan teman-temannya tertawa lebih nyaring dari biasanya, "Lihatkan! Sudah kubilang dia pasti datang! Dia selalu menganggap serius segala hal!"

Youngjae bingung juga kesal, "kenapa kau berbohong…"

"Kenapa?", ulang Taehyung, "Tentu saja karena aku tidak pernah punya maksud mengajakmu bersenang-senang, kau itu seharusnya diam saja bersama buku-bukumu dan membusuk"

"HaHaHa, jangan kejam-kejam dengan temanmu Tae~", ejek salah seorang

"Duh maaf saja, aku tidak pernah menganggap orang yang membosankan sebagai teman", ucap Taehyung

Air mata mulai mengumpul, bagi Youngjae bukan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan tetapi kenyataan ia selama ini tidak menganggap Youngjae sebagai teman. Pedahal Youngjae sudah sangat bersyukur dengan satu orang teman saja ia merasa bebannya menjadi ringan dan tidak perlu khawatir merasa kesepian, namun Taehyung jauh dari yang ia pikirkan selama ini, Taehyung sudah sangat mengecewakan.

* * *

 _"Anak itu sulit sekali yah diajak berbicara",_ ucap seorang siswi

 _"Sudahlah dia memang maniak game, maniak itu aneh jadi tidak usah berbicara dengannya"_

Youngjae menjalani hari-hari Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya dengan mengabaikan dunia nyata yang terus berputar disekitarnya, walau tanpa bantuan penyumbat suara ia sudah kebal terhadap pandangan juga kata-kata orang-orang. Nilainya tetap yang terbaik tetapi ia selalu terlihat memegang konsol-game, ia bahkan tidak ragu-ragu menatap tajam bagi siapa pun yang mencoba mengganggunya. Ia mendapat teman secara online dan berteman dionline tidak sulit, cukup saling menguntungkan dan tidak lebih, Youngjae pun terbiasa dengan kondisi tersebut dan menyerah mencoba berteman secara nyata.

* * *

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku!", pekik Youngjae, ia merasa topengnya yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun tidak lagi kokoh, karena seseorang menciumnya dan ia merasa terguncang. Karena Hyoseong terus menjebaknya ia merasa takut, ia ingin ditinggalkan sendiri.

Youngjae pulang kerumahnya dengan membawa masuk dinginnya embun pagi dan ia tidak mengenakan cukup pakaian, karena ia berada diluar semalaman tak aneh dia merasa tidak enak badan. Ia segera masuk kekamar dan mengganti semua pakaiannya, tidak ingin memikirkan apapun Youngjae segera masuk keselimutnya dan menutup rapat matanya.

"Jae.. Youngjae..", Jongup sudah menyapanya beberapa kali tetapi Youngjae baru menyadarinya sekarang, "Hei kawan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jongup? Kenapa kau disini?", kata Youngjae dengan kepala berat dan selimut tebal diatas tubuhnya

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini jadi kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi", ucap Jongup dengan senyuman, sejauh ini senyuman yang paling bisa diterima oleh Youngjae hanyalah dari Jongup. "Bagaimana demammu?"

"Belum reda", jawab Youngjae yang menaikkan kembali selimutnya sampai tubuhnya tertutupi semua.

"Pasti demammu kali ini parah sekali, bahkan konsol-gamemu tidak tersentuh", canda Jongup, ia mengenal Youngjae sebagai sosok maniak yang bahkan masih terus naik level baik penyakit apapun yang menyerang Youngjae.

Youngjae tidak menjawab dan hanya melihat keluar jendela, membiarkan kesunyian mengisi ruang kamarnya. Jongup melihat keseliling kamarnya yang diluar dugaan tidak bertipikal Maniak, ia pikir Youngjae akan mempunyai beberapa mainan figure tapi kamar itu hanya terlihat sederhana dengan sebuah Komputer. Lalu mata Jongup melihat kearah jaket kulit yang tergantung di dinding, ia merasa pernah melihat seseorang mengenakannya tetapi tidak ingat. Yang pasti bukan milik Youngjae karena dia tidak melihatnya memakai jaket model tersebut.

"Jongup", panggil Youngjae menguji apakah Jongup masih disisinya atau tidak

"Ya?"

"…kita beda kelas, kenapa kau harus repot-repot datang dan menjengukku", Tanya Youngjae pelan

Jongup tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae, "Tentu saja karena kita sering bermain bersama", jawab Jongup dan Youngjae menahan nafasnya, "Kita mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama jadi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti sahabat"

"Sahabat yang menguntungkan", sambung Youngjae

"Tentu saja, kau sering membantuku tapi yang penting aku merasa senang saat bermain bersamamu", jawab Jongup kembali, "err…maksudku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu menyenangkan…?"

"Jadi kau berteman denganku hanya untuk kesenangan?…"

Jongup mengerutka alisnya, "Tentu saja aku ingin membantumu kalau kau memiliki kesusahan. Kau akhir-akhir ini murung tapi saat aku bertanya kau selalu mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa, jadi bagaimana caraku membantumu kalau kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Youngjae tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya sama sekali, ia cukup senang dengan kehadiran Jongup yang baru saja mengakuinya sebagai sahabat dan Youngjae tahu sekali Jongup tidak berbohong karena sepanjang ia mengenal Jongup, Jongup adalah anak baik. Tapi bagaimana dengan Daehyun, bisakah ia mempercayainya? Apakah dunia sudah berubah dan dia boleh berharap lagi?

"Jae, kau tidur?", Tanya Jongup

"T-Tidak…"

Jongup berdiri dan merasa tidak nyaman kalau kehadirannya mengganggu istirahat Youngjae, "Kalau begitu bicaralah kalau kau sudah merasa baikkan"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan Jongup pergi. Seharian ia memikirkan perasaannya, terhadap Jongup, terhadap orang lain, juga terhadap Daehyun. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur saat merasa punggungnya membunuhnya karena berbaring terlalu lama, matanya memandang kearah jaket Daehyun.

Baik suara, gerak-gerik, maupun senyum Daehyun tertata rapi dihatinya, jari-jari menyentuh bibirnya dan Youngjae tidak merasa benci sama sekali dengan ciuman yang Daehyun berikan, terasa hangat dan lembab. Lagi-lagi hatinya merasakan gelombang naik dan turun, tangannya mengambil jaket Daehyun dan memeluknya erat. Youngjae tahu ia tidak seharusnya berbuat demikian tapi ia jadi kacau karena Jung Daehyun.

"Kalau saja dia tidak menciumku..."

.

"Junhongie, kau dimana?", Tanya Jongup yang baru berpamitan pada orang tua Youngjae

 _"_ _Eh..err…aku ditempat Daehyun-Hyung…", "Soal menonton film nanti malam aku minta maaf sekali karena tidak bisa datang…",_ ucap Junhong gugup, ia takut Jongup akan marah apa lagi kalau sudah tentang Hyungnya

"Tsk…", Jongup tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya sama sekali, tapi ia tahu Junhong masih menghormati Hyungnya dan kalau sudah tinggal agak lama pasti terjadi sesuatu. "Yah sudah, aku akan berikan tiketnya ke Himchan-Hyung saja, jangan terlalu lama ditempat pria itu"

 _"_ _Terima kasih Jongguppie, aku cintaaaa~~ sekali padamu",_ suara Junhong yang sekedar berbisik ditelepon membuat wajah Jongup memerah, memang agak mengecewakan tapi ia yakin Junhongg akan memperbaikinya diwaktu mendatang.

.

"Bagaimana ini Zelo… JaeJae pasti benci sekali padaku…", kata Daehyun dengan beberapa kaleng bir disamping tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia membencimu, Hyung… berhentilah minum", ucap Junhong yang menyimpan kaleng bir satu per satu, berharap Daehyun tidak minum lebih banyak lagi. _'Bukannya kemarin Daehyun-Hyung baik-baik saja, ada apa sebenarnya? JaeJae itu siapa?'_

"Dia sangat marah! Aku tahu dia benci dilecehkan tapi aku malah…", Daehyun menggenggam kaleng sampai remuk sementara Junhong membesarkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka Hyungnya akan mengakui perbuatan tabunya.

Junhong tidak begitu yakin apakah orang yang dimaksud Hyungnya masih mau bertemu dengannya atau tidak, tapi kalau Hyungnya tulus meminta maaf seharusnya ada kesempatan. Ia tahu Daehyun adalah tipe sembrono terutama dalam hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan kesalahan. Bagaimana pun hidup Daehyun sedang mengalami perubahan, dan tidak berjalan mulus.

"Apa aku memang anak terkutuk yah… tidak pantas dicintai?...", kepala Daehyun kini menunduk ke lututnya

"Tidak Hyung!", Junhong segera menyela, "Hyung tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu!"

"Aku harus bagaimana….", Daehyun mengerang

Junhong menggigit bibirnya, tapi saat ia membuat Jongup marah karena beberapa hal konyol yang ia lakukan, ia memberi Jongup waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan kembali berbicara dengannya, bagaimana pun Jongup akan memaafkannya tapi apakah _JaeJae_ juga seperti Jongup? "Hyung, untuk sekarang JaeJae mungkin masih kesal tapi kalau kau beri dia waktu dan meminta maaf kurasa Hyung akan diberi kesempatan untuk memeperbaiki sikap Hyung"

"…berapa lama", Tanya Daehyun

"A..aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau pagi ini kau membuatnya marah kurasa butuh satu hari penuh…", Junhong memberikan rekor waktu Jongup marah.

Daehyung mengangguk dan menurut pada Junhong untuk tidak meminum lagi, ia jatuh tidur dan berharap besok segera tiba.


	22. Runs out Confidence

Entah kenapa walaupun Yongguk jelas-jelas menolak siswi itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh, tapi ia malah semakin menempel padanya. Setiap kali Yongguk dan Himchan memijakkan kaki mereka dilingkungan sekolah, siswi itu segera muncul dan tanpa malu-malu menggenggam tangan Yongguk, entah berapa kali Youngguk melepaskannya tapi ia kembali menempel.

"…Yongg", Himchan hampir memberikan bekal buatannya untuk Yongguk tapi ia tidak jadi karena melihat siswi bernama Jun Hyoseong datang dengan beberapa buah bekal.

"Gukkiiee~~! Aku membawakanmu bekal, aku sudah seperti istri saja kan~!", Hyoseong datang dan duduk diantara Yongguk dan Himchan, "Ketua Kim, ah..lebih mudah dipanggil Kim Himchan, aku juga membuatkan bekal untukmu"

"Eh..tidak perlu repot-repot…", kata Himchan

"Kami tidak butuh bekal darimu", ucap Yongguk dengan tenang namun ketus.

Hyoseong terdiam sesaat dan Himchan merasa penolakkan Yongguk agak kasar, tapi ia juga tidak mau Yongguk makan bekal dari orang lain, "…kau tahu…aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali…aku membuat bekal ini sepenuh hati..

Himchan melihat kearah jari-jari Hyoseong yang terdapat beberapa plester, ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman, "tapi kalau memang tidak ada yang mau..akan kubuang saja!"

"Tunggu!", ucap Himchan menahan Hyoseong, "Kami akan memakannya, sayang sekali kalau dibuang"

Ini pertama kalinya Himchan menyentuh wanita dan Yongguk terkejut melihatnya, ia juga memakan bekal dari siswi itu dengan lahap meskipun didalam tasnya sendiri juga masih ada bekal. Hyoseong tersenyum begitu puas dan Yongguk hanya bisa ikut makan dengan wajah masam.

 _'Rasanya lebih enak dari punyaku…pasti Yongguk juga merasa begitu'_ , pikir Himchan membandingkan setiap inci makanan dengan buatannya.

 _'Ternyata ada gunanya memaksa ibu membuat bekal untuk 3 orang hari ini'_ , cenir Hyoseong

"…", Yongguk belum selesai makan tetapi ia sudah merasa tidak nafsu lagi

"Gukkie? Kau mau kemana?!", Tanya Hyoseong dan Himchan hanya terdiam menatapnya

.

Yongguk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi. Kini Himchan sadar ia sudah membuat Yongguk marah, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin makanan seseorang menjadi sia-sia, apakah dia telah berbuat salah?

"Maaf Hyoseong, aku pergi dulu", kata Himchan

"Hei Tunggu!~", Hyoseong ingin mengejar Himchan tetapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kotak bekalnya berserakkan dimeja yang bukan miliknya, jadi ia kehilangan kedua jejak pria itu.

.

Yongguk mencuci mulutnya dan merasa muak, fakta Himchan menyentuh orang lain bahkan menyicip masakan orang lain membuatnya geram, bagaimana pun ia tidak sempurna, ia tidak bisa mengisi bagian yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang wanita. Yongguk melihat kekaca dan teringat sosoknya yang dilindungi Himchan, sosoknya yang selalu menempel pada Himchan, dan saat ia tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Himchan ia pikir sudah bisa melindungi Himchan dan membahagiakannya, tapi ia masih banyak memiliki kekurangan bahkan bergantung pada Himchan.

"…Yongguk", Himchan masuk kedalam kamar kecil dan menutupnya dengan pelan

"Jangan…", ucap Yongguk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat pada wastafel, "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian"

"...kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Himchan menjaga jarak, ia merasa ciut melihat Yongguk memunggunginya bahkan menyuruhnya pergi. Yongguk hanya mengangguk dan berharap Himchan segera pergi karena ia sedang merasa sangat buruk.

.

Yongguk tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya menusuk hati Himchan, saat Himchan keluar sudah ada Hyoseong menunggu dengan mata berbinar-binar, setidaknya dia tahu batasannya untuk tidak masuk ke kamar kecil pria. Mata Yongguk mengintip ke pantulan kaca yang memperlihatkan Himchan dan Hyoseong pergi, seperti yang Yongguk perkirakan bukan dirinyalah yang harus dikhawatirkan melainkan Himchan. Wanita itu tergolong cantik dan menarik, Himchan juga dengan segala kesempurnaannya membuat mereka terlihat... cocok.

.

Himchan tidak ingin mood Yongguk bertambah buruk jadi ia memilih untuk membawa Hyoseong menjauhinya, tampang marah Yongguk terus teringat dan dibenaknya.

"...Himchan, Kim Himchan! Kau mendengarku?!", kata Hyoseong dan Himchan terbangung dari lamunannya

"Y..Ya?...", ucap Himchan, ia tidak mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan Hyoseong

"Aku sedang menanyakan jenis barang apa yang Yongguk suka, geez... yah sudahlah, bagiamana denganmu, ada benda yang sedang kau inginkan gitu? Beri aku petunjuk seperti warna atau merk!", kata Hyoseong

Himchan tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya jadi ia hanya asal menjawab, "Warna?... Pink?..."

"Pink!? Itu sih warna feminim! Tapi yah sudahlah, ada kok tren pria mengenakan warna pink", ucap Hyoseong, membayangkan Himchan mengenakan jas berwarna pink dan air liur hampir tumpah dari bibirnya – apapun yang dikenakan Himchan pasti pantas.

"...apa yang kau suka dari Y-Yongguk? Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

Hyoseong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tentunya ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu karena ia hanya menggunakan Yongguk, "...dia...setia kawan...baik...dan keren?"

Hyoseong menjawab dengan ragu-ragu tapi Himchan tampak menerimanya dengan baik, "Begitu...", sebenarnya masih ada banyak sisi yang Himchan tahu tapi sedikit saja pesona Yongguk sudah cukup meluluhkan hati orang lain.

"Kalau Himchan? Wanita seperti apa yang kau suka?", kata Hyoseong menyiapkan otaknya mencatat apapun yang Himchan beritahukan.

Himchan terdiam sesaat, tentu saja ia tidak pernah melirik ke wanita atau pria lain selain Yongguk, ia tidak pernah menetapkan kriteria karena Yongguk seorang sudah cukup, "...seseorang yang tenang dan lembut, seseorang yang sangat mengerti diriku, yang selalu ada untukku...dan membuatku merasa nyaman"

Hyoseong memutar matanya, Himchan memberikan kriteria yang tidak membantunya sama sekali, ia pikir Himchan akan menyukai wanita yang penuh aegyo atau mengenakan suatu merk tertentu – akan lebih mudah menarik perhatiannya kalau Hyoseong memiliki susatu yang terlihat. Hyoseong sudah melancarkan serangan terang-terangan yang gagal, cara ambigu pun tidak memberikan kemajuan, yang tersisa hanyalah cara ekstrim.

Ia menarik tangan Himchan sehingga Himchan terkejut dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan sigap ia mengambil bibir Himchan. Himchan sontak mendorong mundur Hyoseong dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia tidak pernah menyangka Hyoseong akan berbuat demikian karena jelas-jelas wanita ini memiliki perasaan pada Yongguk, bukan dia.

"Himchan! Aku suka padamu!", ucap Hyoseong, tidak mau kesempatan mengungkap perasaannya terlewatkan.

"Apa!?", Himchan termundur

"Aku hanya suka padamu, aku berbohong tentang perasaanku pada Yongguk, aku menyukaimu...", ucap Hyoseong yang hanya disambut tatapan marah dari Himchan.

Bagimana mungkin dia bisa mempermainkan Yongguk dengan mudahnya, pedahal Yongguk adalah pria terbaik yang pernah Himchan temui dan Jun Hyoseong muncul berusaha menghancurkannya. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita ini menyatakan perasaannya seperti sebuah permainan.

Himchan menarik tangannya, "Menjijikan..."

Himchan sudah salah mengira kalau Hyoseong adalah gadis yang baik dan tulus, ia sudah salah membiarkannya berbicara dengan Yongguk sejak awal.

"Memang benar, tapi aku melakukannya untukmu", ucap Hyoseong menahan hatinya yang tertusuk lidah tajam Himchan.

"Kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, aku tidak punya perasaan padamu sama sekali dan tidak akan pernah", ucap Himchan

Hyoseong menggigit bibirnya dan air mata mulai mengumpul, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Himchan menolaknya pedahal ia juga bukan milik siapa pun, ia tidak merasa mempermainkan Yongguk karena Yongguk juga menolaknya, Yongguk tidak menaruh perasaan padanya jadi seharusnya Himchan terima saja dirinya.

Himchan tidak punya nyali bertemu Yongguk, rasa takut menghantui Himchan kalau-kalau Yongguk tidak menginginkannya lagi setelah dengan apa yang Hyosung perbuat padanya. Himchan terus mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, rasa jijik masih menempel dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

.

Yongguk muncul saat jam pelajaran, tetapi ia tidak melihat kearah Himchan sama sekali, begitu pula dengan Himchan yang terus menunduk dan menggosok bibirnya. Himchan merasa takut juga mual sampai-sampai ia meminta izin untuk pergi beristirahat diruang kesehatan.

Kali ini Yongguk sadar ia mengabaikan Himchan, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau Himchan tidak enak badan. Ia mendatangi ruang kesehatan pada jam istirahat kedua dan mendapati Himchan menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis, Yongguk segera menghampirinya dan memegang bahu Himchan.

"Himchannie, kau kenapa? Apa yang sakit?", tanya Yongguk

Tidak ada respon dan selimut tetap tertutup rapat dikepalan tangan Himchan

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau benar-benar merasa pusing", kata Yongguk dengan lembut, ia berusaha melihat wajah Himchan tapi Himchan cukup keras kepala menahan penutupnya.

Yongguk menghela nafas dan tidak memaksa Himchan, ia hanya tetap menunggu disamping Himchan kalau-kalau ia akan membuka dirinya atau melepaskan genggamannya supaya ia bisa melihat Himchan lebih baik. Yongguk terus menunggu sampai jam pelajaran dimulai lagi, ia memutuskan akan kembali saat sekolah usai dan benar-benar membawa Himchan pulang.

.

"Hyung", Jongup kekelas Yongguk dan mengarah ke mejanya, "Himchan-Hyung baik-baik saja? Aku melihatnya pulang tengah pelajaran berlangsung"

Yongguk terkejut, "Apa dia pulang sendiri?", Jongup menganggukkan kepala, dan Yongguk mengerutkan alisnya, "Seharusnya dia bilang padaku..."

Jongup juga berpikir sama dan dia datang kekelasnya untuk mengambil tas Himchan karena Himchan mengirimkan pesan teks memintanya mengantar tasnya, Jongup tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Himchan tidak meminta tolong pada pacarnya saja. Jongup, Yongguk, serta Junhong berjalan ke rumah Himchan, mereka disambut hangat oleh ibu Himchan tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan bertemu Himchan karea ibunya mendapat pesan kalau Himchan tidak ingin ditemui siapa pun.

"Himchan sepertinya benar-benar kurang sehat, dia bilang ingin istirahat saja hari ini", ucap ibu Himchan, merasa tidak nyaman menolak tiga sahabat anaknya datang tanpa melihat Himchan.

"Apa Bibi tahu Himchan-Hyung sakit apa?", tanya Junhong

Wajah ibunya berubah menjadi khawatir, "Bibi sudah mencoba bertanya tapi dia bilang hanya merasa agak pusing dan ingin segera tidur, kamarnya juga terkunci jadi Bibi pikir biarkan saja dia istirahat dulu"

Yongguk, Junhong, dan Jongup tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan memutuskan untuk memberi Himchan waktu. Yongguk membuka pintu rumahnya dan menghela nafas, rumah tersebut sempat terasa begitu hidup dengan kehadiran Himchan tapi melihat pacarnya down hari ini, ia pun turut merasa tidak bersemangat.

Yongguk berjalan kearah kulkasnya untuk mengambil minuman dingin, tapi ia terhenti dicatatan buatan Himchan yang menempel pada pintu kulkas. Seharusnya hari ini Himchan akan menyiapkan spagetti untuk makan malam, semua bahan tersedia tapi kini tidak ada artinya. Yongguk masuk kekamarnya dan melemparkan dasinya jauh, ia teringat teguran Himchan tentang caranya menjaga kebersihan kamarnya dan ia memungut dasinya lagi. Ia sangat membutuhkan Himchan, dan seharian penuh ia merasa tenggelam dalam rasa kesepian.

Malam tiba dan Yongguk masih tidak merasa mengantuk, ia masih menggenggam ponselnya kalau-kalau Himchan akan mengiriminya pesan atau membuat panggilan. Ia terus menunggu sampai sebuah bayangan muncul dijendela, membuat jantung Yongguk hampir copot karena wajah Himchan menempel dikaca, kulit putih Himchan seolah-olah memberikan efek seram, tapi rasa penasaran Yongguk lebih besar tentang cara apa Himchan bisa sampai ke balkonnya. Kenapa tidak datang dari pintu utama.

"Himc..", belum selesai menyebut namanya, ia sudah disambut pelukan erat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Himchan bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya, yang pasti ia merasa rindu dengan Himchan dan memeluknya kembali. "Himchan..."

"Gukkie.. maafkan aku... maaf sekali...", suara Himchan terdengar parau seakan ia menangis cukup lama, dan Yongguk sadar begitu banyak kerikil yang Himchan bawa, ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Himchan, apa kau gila?... ", Yongguk menarik wajah Himchan dan tak kuasa melihat jari-jari Himchan lecet entah apa karena ia memanjat.

"Aku tidak melakukannya... wanita itu..Hyoseong mencurinya...", ucap Himchan, kini Yongguk sadar bibir Himchan sangat merah, bukan karena gigitan serangga tapi karena Himchan menggosoknya terus menerus. "Dia merebut ciumanku... dan aku...aku takut kau akan marah..."

Himchan kembali mengusap bibirnya, berharap bekas ciuman asing itu menghilang, Yongguk melihat Himchan merasa begitu terluka sementara Yongguk hanya berputar ditempat dengan dunia hitam-putihnya sendiri

Yongguk memegangi kedua tangan Himchan untuk berhenti dan mencium bibir Himchan dengan lembut, ia tidak ingin bibirnya lebih buruk dari pada yang sekarang, "Tidak apa Himchan... aku tidak mungkin marah denganmu, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Himchan kini menangkap bibir Yongguk, ia ingin merasakan manisnya bibir Yongguk lebih lagi dan melupakan semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Yongguk ingin sekali berhati-hati ketika mencumbunya tetapi cara Himchan memperlakukan bibirnya seperti kehausan membuatnya sulit menahan diri. Himchan terus maju sampai Yongguk jatuh keatas kasurnya, Himchan tidak berhenti dan naik ke tubuh Yongguk melanjutkan ciumannya. Yongguk membuka matanya begitu merasakan air mata hangat jatuh ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya lengah karena berpikir dia menyukaimu...", ucap Himchan

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, Chan... kalau aku tidak membiarkanmu sendirian, pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi", Yongguk masih ingat ia menyuruh Himchan untuk pergi, ia juga tidak menyangka Hyoseong akan menyerang Himchan.

Yongguk menarik kepala Himchan untuk bersandar diatas dadanya, satu tangannya memeluk tubuh Himchan dan lainnya menyisir rambut Himchan. Himchan menjelaskan semuanya dan Yongguk hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukkannya saat tahu ciuman Himchan direbut, ia merasa marah sekali dengan Hyoseong. Tapi ada perasaan sedikit senang karena Himchan begitu menghargai ciuman antaranya dan Yongguk, artinya Himchan menghargai sekali ikatan antara mereka.

Mendengar nafas Himchan yang sudah berubah, Yongguk perlahan-lahan memindahkan tubuh Himchan dan membuatnya tidur dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ia mengambil semangkuk air dan handuk, pelan-pelan membersihkan jari-jari Himchan juga kakinya, Himchan tidak pernah berbuat nekat seperti memanjat tapi stress yang ada dikepalanya pasti sudah membuatnya berbuat demikian. Bagaimana kalau Himchan terjatuh tengah memanjat, bukankah balkonnya cukup tinggi? Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya dan berharap Himchan tidak berbuat nekat lagi.

"Maafkan aku Himchan... aku pasti akan menjadi pria yang lebih baik..yang tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi...", Yongguk mengecup jari-jari Himchan


	23. Madness Love I

**Chilla:** DiChapter sebelumnya, saya merasa ada banyak kekurangan dalam tehnik penulisan saya,  
jadi di Chapter ini saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya  
mohon bimbingan readernim kalau memang ada yang harus diperbaiki lagi. Saya jadi nggak nyaman ama BangHim... *minta amfun*

* * *

 **Madness Love I**

Apakah kau tahu tidak mudah ketika kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang telah terlanjur mencintai orang lain? Rasanya sakit tapi perasaan kita tetap teguh dan hanya menyayangi orang tersebut. Itulah yang Choi Junhong rasakan saat ia melihat Jongup memandang kearah Hyungnya dengan mata yang memandangnya sebagai pria dambaannya, cara ia tersenyum, cara ia dengan lembut berkata-kata, Junhong tahu sekali semua gerak-geriknya ditujukan pada orang terkasihnya. Berbeda saat bersama Junhong, ia memandang Junhong sebagai bocah labil yang sedang seru bermain rumah tangga dengannya, walaupun Jongup setuju menjalin hubungan dengannya ia tahu Jongup masih tidak sepenuhnya mengarahkan hatinya pada Junhong.

"Hentikan, orang-orang akan melihat kita!", ucap Jongup menolak ciuman dari Junhong

"Bagus kalau mereka tahu kau hanya milikku", jawab Junhong dengan keras kepala berusaha menangkap bibir Jongup

"Junhong~!", Jongup memprotes dan terus menahan Junhong agar tetap berjarak dengannya

[1 PESAN TEKS BARU] [Kim Himchan: Uppie _, rapatnya sudah mau mulai, cepat datang!_ ]

"Aku harus pergi", kata Jongup dan melepaskan setiap jari-jari Junhong yang menempel padanya

Junhong menghela nafas dan mengikuti Jongup dengan malas, ia duduk bersila didepan kantor OSIS, dengan sabar menunggu sampai rapat berakhir. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa pun yang mereka diskusikan, ia hanya berfokus pada Jongup yang juga fokus pada Kim Himchan. Ia terlihat serius menanggapi setiap perkataan Hyung dan matanya tidak pernah melihat kearah lain, ia bahkan tidak melihat kearah Junhong yang pipinya sudah menggembung.

"Sejak ada peraturan mengecat rambut, beberapa siswa mulai melanggar aturan lain seperti seragam yang tidak rapi juga membawa rokok kesekolah, saya rasa mereka merasa peraturan disekolah mulai longgar dan bertindak seenaknya", kata salah seorang anggota OSIS

"Rokok dan kerapian seragam tidak ada hubungannya dengan cat rambut, lagi pula warna rambut tidak mempengaruhi nilai siswa-siswi", jawab Jongup yang tidak terima.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya Moon Jongup, mengecat rambut itu dilarang. Seperti yang kita takutkan sebelumnya, siswa-siswi tidak menghormati aturan karena Ketua Kim mencabut satu aturan, mereka berpikir Ketua akan mencabut beberapa lagi", satu anggota lainnya menekankan, beberapa suara menyetujui pernyataan pun berbunyi.

Kim Himchan tetap tenang walaupun beberapa anggota OSIS memojokkannya, "Kalau begitu kita tinggal melakukan rutinitas yang sudah agak lama kita tidak lakukan, pengecekan kerapian dan pemeriksaan barang bawaan murid. Kalau ada yang protes, aku akan berbicara langsung dengan mereka"

Beberapa orang saling bertukar tatapan dan kembali menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan keputusan Himchan, mereka adalah penegak hukum diantara siswa-siswi jadi sudah sepantasnya menjaga ketertiban dan mendengar keluhan dari mereka secara langsung.

"Moon Jongup, aku harap kau tidak mengulang kata-katamu barusan karena murid-murid bisa saja memakainya sebagai alasan. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau salah seorang murid mengatakan aku merokok dan nilaiku tetap tinggi, bajuku lusuh tak berkancing tapi tetap berprestasi, bagaimana pun etika belajar sangat penting bukan nilai mata pelajaranlah yang dipermasalahkan", kata Himchan menegur Jongup, kini Jongup sama ratanya dengan anggota OSIS lain yang tidak berkutik dihadapan Himchan.

Saat rapat usai, semua anggota OSIS segera menyebar keluar ruangan, mereka menyapa Junhong dengan nama lainnya, ada yang mencubit pipinya, ada pula yang memainkan rambut merah mudanya, tapi semuanya tidak ada artinya kalau bukan Jongup yang menyentuhnya. Jongup selalu keluar paling akhir bersamaan dengan Himchan-Hyung, menanyakan kembali beberapa poin diskusi yang tidak ia mengerti atau sekedar membantu merapikan mejanya, melihat hanya ada mereka berdua disatu ruangan membuat hati Junhong panas. Begitu ia keluar dari ruangan OSIS, Junhong langsung melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Jongup dan menariknya supaya berjalan agak jauh dari Himchan, tapi tentunya Himchan tidak menangkap maksud Junhong, ia hanya melihat dua maknaenya sebagai pasangan terimut yang tak terpisahkan.

Selain Junhong, ada seorang lagi yang menunggu berakhirnya rapat OSIS, yaitu Bang Yongguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Himchan dengan senyuman hangat lalu segera mengisi ruang kosong diantara mereka dengan mengambil bahunya dan mengecup kening Himchan, seperti biasa Himchan akan marah dengan alasan takut statusnya berpacaran ketahuan tapi ia tidak lepas dari Yongguk dan tetap menempel, gerak-gerik dan perkataan berbeda irama.

Junhong merasa sangat senang setiap kali melihat Hyungnya yang selalu tampak langgeng, Jongup yang berjalan disampingnya juga tersenyum dan matanya tetap hanya memandang Himchan seorang. Junhong tahu arti pandangannya, pandangan yang menahan kepahitan demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai – Junhong ingin Jongup tahu kalau ada juga orang yang ingin membahagiakannya.

"Himchan-Hyung, hari ini aku mau bermain dirumah Uppie, jadi tidak usah membuat makan malam bagianku hari ini!", kata Junhong

"Oh... baiklah", jawab Himchan

"Hei, aku tidak bilang kau boleh kerumahku", ketus Jongup

"Apa salahnya aku memperkenalkan diriku pada calon mertua!?", jawab Junhong

"A-Apa!? Hei!", Jongup mencoba menyamakan kecepatan jalannya dengan Junhong, kaki panjang Junhong memang menyebalkan.

Karena Junhong sudah membututi Jongup cukup jauh, ia tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkannya terus bersamanya. Tapi ia berharap Junhong tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang hubungan mereka karena walaupun negara mereka sudah melegalkannya tapi tetap saja orang-orang masih merasa pasangan sama jenis itu tabu. Jongup membuka pintu rumahnya dan bernafas lega karena tidak ada seorang pun dirumah, ia berharap hari ini saja orang tuanya pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar ocehan Junhong.

"Eh? Tidak ada orang dirumah?", Junhong mengintip kedalam karena Jongup agak lama menginspeksi rumahnya.

"Begitulah, mereka akan pulang jam sekitar jam lima sore", ucap Jongup melepaskan sepatunya diikuti Junhong, berharap orang tuanya kerja lembur.

Baru melangkah sedikit, Jongup sudah merasakan tatapan Junhong yang agak berbahaya. Jongup segera menjaga jaraknya kalau-kalau Junhong bermaksud menyerangnya selagi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Satu masalah terhindari bukan berarti ia benar-benar bisa tenang.

Melihat reaksi Jongup seperti tupai yang terpojok, Junhong segera mengganti suasana dan tersenyum, "Ayo cepat kita kekamarmu, aku ingin sekali melihat kamarmu!"

"...dilantai dua sebelah kiri", jawab Jongup, menahan nafasnya saat Junhong melewatinya

Junhong berlari keatas dengan liar dan segera membuka kamar yang diarahkan Jongup, ia masuk dan segera menangkap penuh bentuk kamarnya. Meja belajar yang rapi, tempat tidur berwarna hijau susu yang menenangkan, rak buku dengan beberapa penghargaan terpasang disisi atas dan foto-foto dibagian kedua.

"Wuah!", Junhong melompat ke atas kasur dan menikmati teritori Jongup

"Ya, tak bisa kah kau duduk dengan sopan?.. Geez", Jongup menyusul dan menjaga pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka, siap untuk kabur, tapi tubuh Junhong yang mengisi seluruh kasur dan kancing pertamanya yang terbuka membuat Jongup ragu-ragu antara ingin kabur atau malah menyerangnya.

"Kemarilah~", Junhong menepuk-nepuk kasur dan memberikan ruang untuk Jongup, wajah Jongup semakin memerah.

"A..aku akan ambil minuman..", jawab Jongup

"Aku tidak haus, kemari dan berbaringlah! Kita bisa tidur siang sampai menunggu orang tuamu pulang", kata Junhong, ia bermaksud menemani Jongup sampai keluarganya pulang.

 _'_ _Bohong, pasti dia tidak akan membiarkanku memejamkan mataku sedetik pun',_ "Aku haus, kalau begitu aku ambil minuman untuk diriku saja", jawab Jongup dan menghilang dari penglihatan Junhong.

Jongup segera mendinginkan kepalanya didepan kulkas, juga mendinginkan tenggorokannya dengan segelas air dingin. Pipinya masih terasa panas mengingat Junhong yang saat ini sedang menunggunya, ia bisa saja memandikan kepalanya dengan segelas air dingin yang sudah terisi lagi, tapi membasahi tubuhnya hanya akan membuat Junhong bertambah liar – benar-benar ide buruk.

"Jongup-ah, Kenapa ada sepatu lagi? Kau bersama temanmu?", suara wanita mengejutkan Jongup, Jongup berbalik dan melihat Kakak Perempuannya baru saja pulang dari kelasnya.

"Y-Yup, tidak biasanya Gunyong-Noona pulang cepat", sahut Jongup menutup kulkas

"Aku hanya pulang untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal, setengah jam lagi kelasku dimulai lagi", kata Gunyong, "Apa temanmu itu Bunhong yang sering kau bicarakan?"

"Junhong, Choi Junhong, yeah dia ada dikamarku", Jongup membenarkan.

"Ooh... apa dia masih menginap dirumah teman? Masalah keluarganya belum selesai?"

Jongup memang membicarakan apa pun yang ia tahu tentang Junhong pada Noona-nya, tapi akan terasa cagung kalau Junhong tahu ia dibicarakan, "Sudahlah, Noona cepat pergi saja, kelas Noona sebentar lagi dimulai!"

"Eeei...", Gunyong memutar matanya dan pergi seperti saran Jongup.

Jongup berjalan kembali kekamarnya setelah rumahnya kembali kosong, sebelum meraih pintu kamarnya, Jongup terdiam sesaat. Mendapati aneh sekali Junhong tinggal terlalu lama dikediaman Bang, ia memang punya masalah keluarga seperti yang pernah Himchan beritahukan tapi tidak secara detil sehingga Jongup tidak begitu mengerti. Apa orang tua Junhong tidak pernah khawatir dengan keadaan Junhong, itu kah kenapa Junhong terlibat dengan pria berbahaya seperti Daehyun? Mereka juga tidak pernah muncul saat Junhong dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Tapi belum selesai mengumpulkan pertanyaan, Junhong sudah berulah dengan membuat suara-suara aneh dikamarnya, ia membuka laci-laci Jongup dan dia mengeluarkan satu foto yang paling Jongup ingin rahasiakan dari siapa pun.

"Kembalikan!", kata Jongup mencoba meraih foto ditangan Junhong, foto Himchan yang tertidur dan ia ambil diam-diam.

"T..Tunggu, Jongup!", Junhong kesulitan untuk menghindar juga melihat betul-betul foto tersebut, Jongup terus mendesaknya sampai Junhong tersandung dan jatuh dengan bokongnya menyentun lantai, ia pikir ia memiliki cukup jarak untuk jatuh dikasur tapi meleset dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Jongup merebut foto disela-sela Junhong mengerang, "Kau tidak seharusnya melihat kedalam laci-laciku tanpa seizinku!"

"….Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh?", Tanya Junhong kembali, kesal dengan sikap berlebihan Jongup juga dengan foto Himchan, "Kenapa kau menyimpan foto Himchan-Hyung, dia itu milik Yongguk-Hyung, dia tidak akan pernah berpaling padamu!"

"Aku tahu tanpa harus kau beri tahu!", ucap Jongup, hilang kendali emosi.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memandanginya!", Junhong berdiri dan berteriak kembali

"Jangan coba-coba mengatur hidupku!", Jongup menjawab pantang mundur

Junhong tidak pernah punya maksud mengatur atau sok menggurui, ia hanya ingin Jongup tahu ada seseorang yang mencintainya, ia tidak perlu terus memimpikan hal mustahil dan mulailah pikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Mereka saling menatap tajam dan suasana jadi runyam, Junhong bergerak duluan karena merasa tidak ada artinya ia terus berdebat dengan Jongup. Ia bergegas mengambil tasnya, ia tidak mau membuat Jongup membencinya lebih dari yang sekarang.

Ia pergi keluar dari rumah Jongup dan Jongup sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mengejarnya, membuat Junhong semakin merasa tidak dihargai. Apa begitu sulitnya menerima Junhong yang tulus, begitu sulitnyakah ia berpindah hati dan melupakan perasaannya kepada Himchan yang sia-sia.

 **To Be Continue**


	24. Madness Love II

**Madness Love II**

Jongup menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kembali foto didalam lacinya, ia tahu sekali kalau Himchan memang tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya tapi masih ada sedikit harapan dihati Jongup, berharap suatu hari Hyungnya akan berbalik, tapi kalau Jongup melihat kenyataan dan menghadapi Yongguk, bisakah ia memenangkan hati Himchan? Ia tahu jawabannya tetapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan dengan mudah rasa sukanya.

Ia meminum air digelas yang ia bawa untuk Junhong dengan kesal dan merebahkan dirinya, "Junhong tidak berhak marah, kenapa juga dia membuka barang pribadiku"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan merasakan sunyinya keadaan rumah, pedahal baru saja hatinya berdegup gugup dengan kehadiran Junhong, gugup menanti apa yang akan Junhong lakukan saat orangtuanya bertemu dengan Junhong, apakah mereka akan menyukai Junhong – tentu saja karena Junhong adalah gumpalan imut yang tinggi, atau bisa saja Junhong kembali dengan tatapan berbahayanya, menangkap dan mencium Jongup dengan panas, membuatnya berusaha setengah mati menahan diri agar keluarganya tidak mendengar keributan panas dikamarnya.

[1 PESAN TEKS BARU] Jongup segera membuka ponselnya

[Yoo Youngjae: Apa hari ini kau ada waktu?]

Jongup tentunya punya banyak waktu, apalagi setelah ditinggalkan Junhong [Yup]

[Yoo Youngjae: Ada yang ingin kubicarakan]

[Moon Jongup: Kita bertemu dimana?]

Karena Jongup pernah berjanji akan mendengarkan masalah Youngjae saat Youngjae siap, ia tidak akan menolak ajakan temannya yang satu ini. Lagi pula urusannya dengan Junhong sudah selesai jadi dia bebas menemui Youngjae. Mereka berdua bertemu disebuah kafe, Jongup dan Youngjae adalah satu-satunya yang termuda karena disekitar mereka kebanyakan merupakan mahasiswa dari kampus dekat kafe tersebut.

"Hyungku sering mengajakku kesini, jadi hanya tempat ini yang terlintas dipikiranku", kata Youngjae dan Jongup tidak memiliki masalah dengan pilihannya, "Ayo kita mulai memesan"

Jongup mulai membuka menu dan merasa kafe tersebut memiliki menu makanan barat yang keren, harganya juga terjangkau. Matanya melirik ke sebuah foto salad yang memiliki banyak buah tomat cherry, pikirannya lari ke Junhong yang pasti akan menyukai banyaknya jumlah tomat cherry tersebut. Ia terus mebalik halaman menu sampai dihalaman terakhir, milk-shake strawberry terpampang, Jongup kembali teringat Junhong yang dengan kekanak-kanakkan memberitahukan bagaimana enaknya minuman tersebut, Himchan-Hyung membuatkan untuknya. Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak datang untuk memikirkan Junhong, lagi pula dia sedang marah dengannya.

"Satu Cappucino dan French Fries", kata Youngjae kepada pelayan kafe

"Onion Ring dan Choco..eh..Strawberry Milkshake..juga Herb Salad, perbanyak tomat cherrynya", kata Jongup dan pelayan mencatatnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Zelo", komentar Youngjae

"Ah, aku tidak mengajaknya, lagi pula akan aneh kalau aku membawanya sementara kau punya hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganku saja", jelas Jongup

Youngjae melihat jauh keluar jendela, "Tidak masalah, melihat kalian berdua agak menenangkanku"

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Jongup

Youngjae menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara, "..aku bertemu seseorang...", Jongup mendengarkan dengan seksama segera setelah Youngjae membuka mulutnya, "kita tidak begitu saling mengenal tapi aku membantunya pulang kerumahnya, karena...dia sedang mabuk berat"

"Mabuk? Maksudmu kau bertemu dengannya disebuah...klub?", tanya Jongup, agak terkejut mengetahui Youngjae pergi ketempat remang.

"Itu tidaklah penting, aku mengantarnya pulang dan...", Youngjae tersendat, tidak berani mengungkapkan semuanya, "dan kutinggalkan dia begitu saja", Jongup menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan dari cerita Youngjae, "Kita bertemu lagi di Klub yang sama dan dia sedang kesusahan, jadi aku memberinya sedikit saran...dan saran itu berguna". Tidak ada yang aneh dari cerita Youngjae, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, "Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan aku turut senang", "Dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi"

Jongup mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Kenapa? Dia bekerja ditempat yang sangat jauh?"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan pertanyaan Jongup menggantung, makanan dan minuman yang disajikan tiba dan Youngjae mulai mengaduk Cappucinonya, "Apa menurutmu aneh merindukan orang yang hanya kita temui beberapa kali?"

"Kurasa tidak kalau orang itu meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam", jawab Jongup menusukkan garpu ke tomat cherry. Saat pertama kali Junhong muncul dengan rambut pirangnya, Jongup tidak pernah melupakannya, ia dan Himchan-Hyung tidak bisa menangkapnya tidak heran kalau mereka menjadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan menangkap Junhong kalau terlihat lagi, _'Tunggu, ini tentang Youngjae, bukan Junhong'_

Youngjae tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Jongup, memang kesan mendalam yang agak keterlaluan tapi seperti yang tubuh Youngjae beritahukan, ia tidak membenci ciuman dari pria itu sama sekali. "Jadi, bagaimana kunjungan Zelo hari ini?"

Jongup tersedak Tomat mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae, bagaimana ia tahu kalau Junhong kerumahnya? "Kalian berbincang cukup keras, aku hanya kebetulan mendengar kok", tambah Youngjae, "Aku tidak mengganggu kencan kalian kan?"

Jongup menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak.. tidak sama sekali... dia pergi sebelum aku mendapat pesan darimu"

"Kencan kalian tidak berjalan mulus", kata Youngjae menyantap kentang gorengnya satu per satu.

Tidak nyaman hanya mendengar cerita Youngjae, Jongup akhirnya membuka mulut dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tentang Junhong membongkar isi kamarnya juga tentang foto yang ditemukannya, tapi Jongup tidak menyebutkan siapa yang berada di foto.

"Bukankah ada yang salah disini?", komentar Youngjae

"Ya! Dia tidak seharusnya membuka-buka, dia memang tidak bisa diam dan tenang untuk waktu yang singkat saja!"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku", jawab Youngjae, membuat Jongup bingung, "Kau tidak seharusnya menyimpan foto orang lain, bahkan mempunyai perasaan dengan orang lain selama kau bersama Zelo, itu namanya curang"

"T..Tapi orang yang kusukai itu sudah punya pacar, jadi tidak mungkin aku..."

"Jadi kau akan mengejarnya lagi kalau dia putus dengan pacarnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Zelo?", tanya Youngjae dengan wajah serius. "Apa kau tidak peduli dengan perasaan Zelo, apa kau juga akan baik-baik saja kalau tahu Zelo menyukai orang lain selagi dia berjalan disampingmu?"

Jongup tercegang, tidak suka membayangkan Junhong melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan kenyataan seseorang mengenalinya lebih dari Jongup membuat Jongup kesal. Dan Youngjae benar, ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan orang lain sementara Junhong memberikan segalanya padanya, senyumnya, perhatiannya, perasaannya, ciuman manisnya, Junhong memberikan begitu banyak cinta dan Jongup malah menyimpan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah melakukan semua hal tersebut.

"Aku salah...", gumam Jongup

Jongup bangun dengan ponsel ditangannya, ia menunggu telepon dari Junhong semalaman berharap Junhong berbicara padanya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun panggilan atau pesan teks masuk, pasti Junhong marah sekali dengannya.

"Jongup-ah, cepat bangun sudah ada temanmu menunggu dibawah", suara ibu Jongup memanggil

 _'_ _Teman?'_ , Jongup mengusap matanya dan segera bergegas

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ada seorang anak berambut hitam sedang bercanda dengan Noona-nya. Suaranya sama sekali tidak asing tapi kenapa warna rambutnya berubah drastis?

"Junhongie?", panggil Jongup dan anak itu membalikkan wajahnya

"Hei, selamat pagi!", kata Junhong dengan rambut barunya, selain mewarnai ia juga memotong rambutnya.

Choi Junhong berbaur akrab dengan ibu dan Noona, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Jongup menjadi bingung karena sikap Junhong yang ceria, seperti tidak ada badai diantara mereka kemarin. Dan cara Junhong melirik ke Jongup membuat jantung Jongup berdebar-debar, Jongup tidak tahu kenapa pedahal Junhong tidak berbuat banyak dan ia sudah kacau.

Selesai sarapan, Jongup dan Junhong berpamitan untuk pergi kesekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Jongup hanya memandang keatas, ke arah rambut Junhong. Apa yang membuatnya mengganti warna pink susu menjadi hitam, dan seberapa sering sebenarnya ia mengganti warna rambut. Pirang, Pink, dan sekarang Hitam.

"Kenapa kau mengecat hitam rambutmu?", tanya Jongup

"Nah, karena sudah bosan dengan warnanya saja", jawab Junhong singkat

Jongup merasa sayang sekali, pedahal saat Junhong mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pink, ia terlihat sangat senang dan selalu bangga dengan warna imutnya. Sekarang ia malah terlihat dewasa tapi ...suram?

"Kita berpisah disini", kata Junhong setelah mengganti sepatuya dengan sendal milik sekolah, "Kau harus bertugas mengecek siswa-siswi kan, sampai jumpa"

 _'_ _Hanya itu? Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi? Biasanya ia akan menciumku...',_ pikir Jongup melihat Junhong jalan menjauhinya dan menyapa akrab siswa-siswi lain.

Jongup berkumpul dengan Anggota OSIS dan mulai melakukan inspeksi kesetiap kelas, mereka menyita cukup banyak rokok dan memberikan surat peringatan tentang cara berpakaian yang benar, memang banyak keluhan tetapi tidak ada yang begitu berarti untuk Himchan turun tangan.

Sesampai dikelas Junhong, Jongup memeriksa setiap murid sambil mencuri-curi pandangan dengan Junhong tapi Junhong tidak membalasnya, ia terlihat asik dengan teman-teman disekitarnya. Sampai digiliran Junhong, Jongup memeriksanya dengan seksama dan tidak puas melihat Junhong tidak bermasalah, ia ingin lebih lama bersama Junhong.

Seharian ini Jongup sadar Junhong tidak menempel padanya, Junhong tidak menyambutnya berapa kali pun ia berjalan didepan kelasnya. Ia merasa Junhong sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Alasannya, tentu saja karena Junhong mengetahui Jongup menyukai Himchan.

"JONGUP!", Junhong melompat kearah Jongup, disusul suara kaca pecah berkeping-keping.

Sebuah bola menggelinding dan serpihan kaca memenuhi punggung besarnya. Junhong bangkit dan segera melihat kalau-kalau Jongup terluka, untungnya tidak ada satu pun serpihan kaca yang mengenainya. Lorong sekolah menjadi gaduh, beberapa murid dari lapangan datang dan meminta maaf, mereka secara tidak sengaja menendang terlalu keras dan bola hilang kendali. Tapi bukan hal tersebut yang pantas digaduhkan, melainkan lengan Junhong yang tertancap beberapa serpihan, darah terus keluar dan Jongup panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Junhong

"Kaulah yang terluka, cepat kita keluarkan serpihan itu dan hentikan pendarahannya!", Jongup mengambil tangan Junhong yang tidak terluka dan menuntunnya keruang kesehatan.

Jongup merasa tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa diam melihat Junhong dirawat oleh Guru Kesehatan. Ketika Junhong melepas pakaiannya, ada lebih banyak kaca yang terjatuh dan Jongup bersyukur tidak ada yang sampai melukainya lagi. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih ngeri adalah punggung pucat Junhong yang memiliki beberapa bekas luka lama, semuanya terlihat menyakitkan, bagaimana Junhong bisa bertahan, bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan Junhong, bagaimana ia bisa terus tersenyum.

Junhong mengenakan kembali seragamnya yang sudah bersih tanpa serpihan dan berbalik kearah Jongup, "Aku sudah selesai Uppie", Junhong bernada ceria seperti biasa

"Aku belum selesai denganmu", jawab Jongup yang langsung memeluk Junhong, tak peduli walaupun ada seorang guru didalam ruangan yang sama.

"...aku kembali ke ruang guru dulu", Sang guru memperbaiki letak kaca matanya dan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Jonguppie, kau tidak seharusnya mengejutkan Sonsaengnim", kata Junhong, masih dengan nada bercanda

"Aku tidak peduli, mau guru, siswa, atau seluruh dunia melihat, pokoknya kau milikku", kata Jongup marah dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau melindungiku, bagaimana kalau lukanya lebih parah, kau ingin aku merasa bersalah?"

Junhong melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Jongup, "Tubuhku hanya otomatis melindungimu, seperti sudah terprogram dengan baik"

Jongup mengerutkan alisnya, "lalu dimana programmu yang biasana..kenapa hari ini kau tidak menciumku...kenapa kau tidak merangkulku seperti biasanya... apa kau segitu marahnya denganku?"

Junhong menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu ruang... juga memberimu waktu sampai kau benar-benar menetapkan siapa yang akan mengisi hatimu, kalau memang Himchan-Hyung, aku akan merelakanmu, mungkin membantumu", Jongup mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kalau kau bermaksud melepas Himchan-Hyung, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar, satu tahun, dua tahun, atau sepuluh tahun, aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar melupakannya"

Kata-kata Junhong diucapkan dengan penuh kasih, tapi bukankah tidak adil untuk Junhong yang terus mencintai Jongup tanpa ada yang perasaan yang sama kembali. Rasa sakit yang ditanggung Junhong lebih besar dari pada dirinya yang ditolak Himchan, bodoh sekali kalau sampai seseorang menyia-nyiakan Junhong, Jongup merasa dirinya bodoh sekali.

"Junhongie...", Jongup lebih mendalamkan lagi pelukannya, "Junhongie... Junhongie..."

"Uppie...aku susah bernafas", protes Junhong

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku tidak menyakitimu... bagaimana caranya supaya aku membahagiakanmu..."

Mata Junhong membesar mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Jongup, "Jongup, kau tidak perlu memaksakan..."

"Tidak, aku tidak pantas menerima cintamu terus-menerus", kata Jongup, "Aku ingin mencintaimu juga, aku ingin kau saja yang memenuhi hatiku"

"Jongup, kau tahu kata-katamu itu akan kau sesali kalau kau tidak memikirkannya matang-matang, aku tidak akan mundur kalau memang itu keputusanmu", Junhong mengingatkan, "Aku mudah cemburu dan sensitif, kau tahu sekali betapa posesifnya diriku, dan aku bisa marah kalau kau masih memikirkan Himchan-Hyung setelah ini"

"Kalau begitu aku pantas dihukum?", tanya Jongup, kini mata mereka bertemu. Junhong menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, melumat Jongup hidup-hidup hanya dengan melihat kedalam matanya.

Bibir Junhong menyambar bibir Jongup dan Jongup membalas ciuman Junhong. Tangan Junhong meraba-raba punggung Jongup dan membuat Jongup hampir berteriak dengan satu cubitan gemas. Permainan lidah diantara mereka memanaskan suasana ruangan, dan bau obat-obatan tidak sama sekali berpengaruh, malahan Junhong memanfaatkan ranjang diruangan tersebut untuk membaringkan kekasihnya, ia mulai membuka kancing Jongup satu per satu dan Jongup hanya bisa gemetar menikmati sentuhan Junhong.

 ***Tuk! Tuk!*,** "Junhong, kudengar kau terluka, apa kau baik-baik saja?", suara Yongguk terdengar dari luar ruangan

"Yah... Hyung... aku baik-baik saja...", jawab Junhong masih terus berusaha membuka habis kancing seragam Jongup

" _Junhong..!",_ Jongup memberikan isyarat supaya berhenti, mereka tidak melakukannya diwaktu dan tempat yang tepat.

"Bilang saja pada Hyung kalau kau butuh sesuatu atau kalau kau perlu ke Rumah Sakit, ponsel Hyung selalu aktif", kata Yongguk sekali lagi

"Iya... terima kasih... Hyung", jawab Junhong, ia terus memegangi Jongup untuk tetap tenang

Yongguk terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi, "Guru Kesehatan sebentar lagi akan kembali, jadi jangan dilanjutkan lagi"

Jongup dan Junhong membeku.

Junhong menggaruk belakang kepalanya selagi Jongup mengancing kembali seragamnya dengan terburu-buru. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas juga malu, entah apa jadinya kalau Yongguk-Hyung tidak datang dan memberi peringatan, mungkin akan muncul berita panas dan dunia akan benar-benar tahu perbuatan mereka.


	25. Chance

**...::Chance:::...**

[1 PESAN TEKS BARU]

+82... : [Bagaimana kabarmu]

Pesan tak dikenal terpampang di layar ponsel Youngjae ketika Youngjae baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Waktu pesan tersebut sampai di ponselnya adalah menunjukkan tengah malam, kira-kira siapa yang tengah malam menanyakan kabarnya? Youngjae mulai membuat daftar di pikirannya, bisa teman-teman bermain game-nya, Moon Jongup, atau teman dari Hyoseong, gadis itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Karena mengira hanya pesan iseng, Youngjae mengabaikannya.

Ponsel Youngjae kembali berbunyi di tengah malam selanjutnya.

+82... : [Tidak sopan sekali aku mengirimi-mu pesan tanpa menyebutkan siapa diriku, tapi aku mendapat nomor-mu dari teman wanita-mu]

Youngjae menghela nafas, dugaannya benar – teman dari Hyoseong sedang mencoba menghantuinya. Youngjae meletakkan begitu saja ponselnya tanpa mau memberi balasan apa pun.

+82...: [Apa kau masih marah?]

'

+82...: [Aku menunggumu setiap hari di Klub, kapan kau akan datang?]

'

+82...: [Ku harap aku mengirimkan pesan ke nomor yang tepat, aku selalu mengeceknya berulang kali. Tolong balas pesanku]

'

+82...: [Apa kau tidak datang karena wanita-wanita yang selalu berusaha mengejarmu? Apa mereka masih mengganggumu?]

Setiap malam selalu ada pesan yang masuk, Youngjae hampir berpikir untuk mengganti nomornya kalau ia benar-benar terganggu, tapi pesan terakhir menyadarkan orang yang mengiriminya pesan bukanlah wanita, melainkan orang yang namanya takut Youngjae sebutkan. Ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi, tapi belum terucap saja Youngjae sudah mulai gemetar. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan lagi ponselnya.

.

Tiga hari setelah pesan terakhir, Youngjae tidak mendapat pesan, ia bahkan menunggu sampai mendekati subuh, menunggu pesan dari Daehyun. Hari ke empat ia berdiri tak jauh dari mini market dengan memeluk sebuah tas berisi jaket, ia ingin mengembalikannya sebagai alasan bertemu, ia juga ingin tahu kenapa Daehyun tidak mengirim pesan, apa dia bosan, apa dia mulai muak? Seseorang menyadari kehadirannya dan keluar dari mini market, tapi orang tersebut bukan Daehyun.

"Kau pasti.. JaeJae?", tanya anak tersebut

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "...tolong jangan beri tahu Daehyun aku ada dsini, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaketnya"

"Oh, Daehyun tidak mengisi shift hari ini", jelas anak itu sebelum menerima jaket Daehyun ,"Dia sudah dua hari ini tidak masuk kerja, sepertinya tidak enak badan"

"Dia sakit? Sakit apa?", suara Youngjae lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan ia memperlihatkan wajah khawatir.

"Daehyun tidak bilang, ia Cuma meminta izin untuk istirahat", jawab anak tersebut.

Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan menggigit jari-jarinya, pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh Daehyun yang terkulai lemas sendirian di Apartmentnya. Bagaimana kalau ia membutuhkan pertolongan? Bagaimana kalau ia sakit parah? Kaki Youngjae mengarahkan dirinya ke Apartment Daehyun, lingkungan tersebut terlihat lebih menyeramkan pada tengah malam tapi rasa khawatir Youngjae lebih besar.

.

"Jae? Yoo Youngjae?", seseorang memanggil Youngjae dan menghentikan jalan cepatnya, ia adalah pelayan bar, teman Daehyun.

"A...apa kau baru saja melihat keadaan Daehyun? Dia baik-baik saja?", Youngjae segera menyerang dengan pertanyaan.

"Daehyun...", pelayan bar itu memberikan ekspresi tak terbaca, membuat Youngjae semakin terisi ketakutan, "Daehyun baik-baik saja, kurasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemuinya"

Youngjae bernafas lebih tenang mendengar Daehyun baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti...dengan sikapmu, juga sikap Daehyun", kata anak tersebut, Youngjae kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Daehyun selalu bertanya kapan kau akan datang menemuinya, ia juga terus merasa bersalah sudah memperlakukan-mu dengan buruk"

Youngjae merasa jadi tidak enak, walau keterlaluan ia tidak seharusnya terus merasa seperti itu dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Ia hanya seorang Yoo Youngjae, kurir manusia, anak SMA, si cupu.

"Daehyun selalu berusaha keras mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan, ia bahkan akan berbuat jauh dari bayangan orang-orang biasa, bahkan melawan keinginannya sendiri demi mewujudkan yang ia inginkan", anak itu berbisik dengan nada mengingatkan, "Kuharap kau mau mengerti"

Youngjae tertegun mendengar kata-kata anak itu, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya _Daehyun akan melakukan apa pun_ dan apa yang sebenarnya Daehyun inginkan. Tapi ia tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi, mengetahui Daehyun baik-baik saja sudah cukup baginya.

.

Keesokan harinya ia pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, ponselnya masih tidak memiliki pesan baru dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas menerima kenyataan Daehyun tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Ia bolos pada pelajaran sastra inggris karena merasa pelajaran itu tidak penting, ia berurusan dengan bahasa tersebut setiap harinya di game jadi nilainya sudah pasti sempurna tanpa harus mengikuti kelas.

Ia berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi dan siap pergi ke tempat biasanya ia bermain, ia terdiam sesaat melihat sosok Jun Hyoseong, dan Hyoseong juga terdiam lebih tepat tercengang melihat Youngjae. Youngjae pikir ia akan mengikutinya seperti biasa tapi salah, Hyoseong malah membalikkan badannya.

"Hyoseong!", panggil Youngjae, ia ingin tahu kalau dari Hyoseong-lah nomornya bisa ada pada Daehyun.

Hyoseong tidak berani menatap Youngjae, dan tetap berusaha menjauh. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ia terlihat takut. Youngjae tidak bisa mempertaruhkan pelariannya dan membuat kegaduhan mengejar Hyoseong, jadi ia kembali berjalan dan dengan tenang untuk bersembunyi di belakang sekolah.

Youngjae tengah memainkan permainan konsolnya dan ponsel dikantungnya mendadak bergetar, harapan Daehyun mengirimkan pesan membuatnya segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan. Lagi-lagi nomor tidak dikenal.

+820...: [Yjayo~ Ini Kyung pelayan bar favoritmu, apa kau sedang di kelas? Maaf sekali mengganggumu~]

Youngjae: [Ada apa?]

Kyung: [Aku mau kau datang hari ini ke Klub, tenang saja aku jamin kau akan pulang dengan selamat, aku sudah membayar seorang penjaga khusus untukmu]

Youngjae: [Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi...baiklah...]

.

Youngjae tentunya tidak akan menolak ajakan pelayan Bar, bagaimana pun ia adalah teman Daehyun, mungkin melaluinya ia akan lebih leluasa menanyakan keadaan Daehyun.

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam Klub yang tidak berubah dari malam-malam sebelumnya, dan ia segera disambut lambaian tangan Kyung. Sebelum mendekati bar tersebut, Youngjae melihat kursi-kursi yang tersedia didepan bar dan sosok Daehyun tidak ada disana, perasaan campur aduk lega dan kecewa menjadi satu, tapi ia tetap menghampiri Kyung.

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi dan pandangannya teralih ke lautan manusia tak jauh darinya. Ia sadar ia mulai terbiasa dengan dentuman musik yang keras tapi tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia cari.

"Non-Alkohol, dik?"

Youngjae terkejut mendengar suara familiar, "D..Dae?"

Youngjae secara spontan terus memandangi Daehyun dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, ia mengenakan seragam pelayan dan bekerja layaknya pelayan menyuguhi minuman kepada Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum padanya, senyum yang berbeda dari terakhir kali bertemu, dan caranya memandang Youngjae membuat Youngjae bertanya-tanya kenapa ada kepedihan juga rindu dibola matanya.

"Aku tidak duduk bersamamu hari ini...karena aku menghargai kau membutuhkan ruang, jadi aku disini, disisi lain", kata Daehyun memberatkan beban tubuhnya pada meja bar, pandangan masih berfokus pada Youngjae

"...", Youngjae menurunkan pandangannya ke minumannya

"...bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Daehyun dengan suara pelan, Youngjae jelas mendengarnya walaupun musik masih bermain.

"Baik", jawab Youngjae singkat

Mereka kembali terdiam dan membiarkan musik disko bermain, tapi atmosfir diantara mereka memainkan musik romantis. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata, bertemu muka dan melihat saja sudah cukup bagi mereka, karena saat-saat tidak bertemu sudah menyakitkan jadi mereka tidak mengharapkan lebih dari kebersamaan yang sedang berlangsung.

Seorang pria mabuk datang ke bar dan masih keras kepala memesan minuman, Kyung segera mengambil alih dan membiarkan Daehyun menjadi pelayan pribadi Youngjae saja. Pria tersebut melirik ke Youngjae dan halusinasi menggantikan wajah Youngjae dengan wajah orang lain.

 _"Sayang, kau tidak seharusnya ada disini",_ pria itu memegang lengan Youngjae.

"..Ap.?", "Lepaskan tangan kotormu!", Daehyun segera mencengkram tangan pria tersebut dan menatap tajam

 _"Eh... wae...? Dia istriku, aku bebas menyentuhnya, apa kau selingkuhannya? Huh?!",_ pria tersebut mengerutkan wajahnya, ia marah tapi kepalanya tidak beres. Pria itu hendak melemparkan kekesalan pada Youngjae tapi sebelum menyentuh Youngjae sekali lagi, Daehyun mendorongnya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Daehyun kini menyebrangi meja dan tangannya dikepalkan pada kerah pria mabuk.

"Daehyun, dia sedang mabuk! Kau tidak perlu menyakitinya!", ucap Youngjae yang menilai Daehyun terlalu berlebihan.

Daehyun menolak untuk melepaskan pria tersebut walaupun Kyung sudah turun tangan. Orang-orang mulai memandangi mereka dan susasana menjadi buruk, Youngjae memutuskan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, jelas sekali tempat itu bukan tempat yang tepat untuk Youngjae berada.

.

"Jae! Youngjae!", Daehyun berlari keluar, "A..aku minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman..."

"Kau tahu? Kita tidak perlu bertemu di tempat ini, aku muak Dae", kata Youngjae

"Lalu bagaimana supaya aku bisa menemuimu? Aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang dirimu", jawab Daehyun, ia merasa agak kesal karena Youngjae tidak pernah membalas pesan darinya, ia juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik sampai meminta bantuan Kyung, "Aku minta maaf karena menciummu tanpa pikir panjang, aku tahu aku salah, tak bisa kah kita memulainya dari awal, beri aku kesempatan Jae"

Youngjae kembali terdiam, Daehyun sudah menunjukkan ke sungguhannya kini tinggal Youngjae yang melangkah keluar dari lingkaran amannya, mempersiapkan hati menanggung rasa sakit akibat mencintai orang lain, "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan...aku tidak akan menghindar lagi darimu"

Wajah Daehyun menjadi cerah, ia senang tidak harus terus menunggu dan larut dalam galau. Daehyun ingin sekali mendekatkan dirinya dan merangkul bahu Youngjae, tapi mengingat Youngjae cukup sensitif ia hanya bisa menahan diri.

"Dan soal ciuman, aku tidak memaafkanmu"

Wajah Daehyun jatuh, tapi yang dilakukan Youngjae setelahnya lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Youngjae mengecup bibir tebal Daehyun dan melepaskannya, ciuman singkat yang bahkan tidak memberi Daehyun kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya, "Kita impas"

 **END**


	26. Joyful days

Youngjae kembali terbangun hari ini, ia meluruskan kedua tangan dan kakinya dan menikmati udara segar pagi hari. Ia tidur cukup lelap dan rasanya seperti mimpi ia bertemu dengan Daehyun, Daehyun berpakaian seperti pelayan dan hanya melayani Youngjae saja,dan tindakan heroiknya pantas diberi pujian dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman lembut untuk bibir tebal dan lembab miliknya... Tidak, jelas sekali ia tidak bermimpi sama sekali, Youngjae benar-benar menciumnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga dan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam rumah. Pipi Youngjae menjadi merah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam dan ia berteriak kencang kedalam bantal-nya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa...", Youngjae mengeluarkan wajahnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia telah lakukan.

Daehyun : [Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkanku setelah mencium-ku?]

Daehyun : [Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, apa kau pulang ke rumahmu dengan selamat?]

Daehyun : [Aku tidak tahan kalau kau terus mengabaikan pesan-ku, tapi hari ini kau ku-maafkan]

Youngjae mengerang membaca tiga pesan teks beruntun dari Daehyun, ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai lupa dengan ponsel-nya, malahan ia langsung membawa tidur segalanya. Ia tidak boleh terus mengabaikan pesan Daehyun, apa lagi sudah membuatnya menderita karena menunggu.

Youngjae: [Aku sampai dirumah dengan selamat, sekarang aku mau bersiap pergi ke sekolah]

Tidak ada jawaban, Youngjae menanti-nantikan jawaban instan tapi ponsel-nya tidak bergeming. Mengingat kalau Daehyun bekerja pada malam hari sampai subuh, sudah pasti ia kelelahan dan sedang tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk segera bergerak untuk bersiap dan ponselnya terus bersamanya, konsol-gamenya kini digantikan dengan dua buah power-bank agar menjaga ponsel-nya tidak kehabisan batrai.

.

"Yo, Jongup!", Youngjae menepuk bahu Jongup dan Jongup berbalik

"Oh, hai Jae...", Jongup membalas sapaan-nya, wajahnya tidak seceria biasanya dan ada yang salah dengan gerak-gerik tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa? Cara jalanmu aneh", komentar Youngjae, "...masa sih..kau dan Zelo.."

"Ya, memang gara-gara Junhong", Jongup memutar matanya

"JONG UP PIIEEE", Junhong datang dan hendak melompat memeluk Jongup, tapi Jongup menghindar dan Junhong hanya memeluk angin. "Eeeeiii..."

"Kalian berdua memang tidak bisa kalau tidak bersentuhan yah", Youngjae menyipitkan matanya

"Junhong yang tidak bisa diam, aku sih biasa saja!", jawab Jongup, kembali mengerang memegangi ke dua bokongnya yang juga berdampak sampai keujung kakinya.

"Kau seharusnya diam dirumah saja kalau masih sulit berjalan", mimik wajah Junhong berubah menjadi khawatir

"Memangnya aku jadi seperti ini gara-gara siapa", ketus Jongup.

Junhong memutar matanya dan mengangkat tubuh Jongup dengan kedua lengannya, "Ya! Turunkan aku!"

"Aku sedang bertanggung jawab karena ulahku", jawab Junhong, tetap memegang Jongup dengan erat walaupun Jongup meronta-ronta, "Kalau kau terus bergerak nanti bisa lebih parah dari yang kemarin~~"

"Memangnya kemarin kalian ngapain?", Youngjae memutuskan untuk bertanya karena tidak tahan dengan imajinasinya saja.

Jongup dan Junhong bertukar pandangan sejenak, lalu Junhong angkat suara, "Kemarin aku melompat ke arahnya, Jongup tidak siap jadi kami terjatuh di tangga rumahnya dan Jongup cidera, maafkan aku Jongupieee", Junhong mencoba mengecup Jongup dan Jongup menolaknya, ia masih kesal.

"Oh..kupikir kalian habis... ah, lupakan", Youngjae menghapus pikiran negatifnya.

.

Setelah cukup keras usaha Jongup agar terlepas dari genggaman Junhong, mereka akhirnya lebih tenang setelah Junhong menyerah dan melepaskan Jongup. Youngjae hanya bisa memandangi pasangan yang berjalan di depannya dan mulai membayangkan Daehyun mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berjalan disampingnya saat ini. Youngjae segera menggelengkan kepalanya karena tahu hal itu mustahil.

"Kau hari ini tampak ceria, Youngjae", komentar Jongup

"Nah... perasaanmu saja", jawab Youngjae, tapi senyuman masih menempel pada wajahnya.

 _'_ _Jae..Youngjae.. JaeJae... masa sih',_ Junhong menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Youngjae, saat ditanya ada apa Junhong hanya membuang muka seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

.

Daehyun baru mulai sadar setelah matahari sudah lama berada di atas, tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponselnya dan mengintip dengan sebelah mata. Setelah melihat ada notifikasi, ia segera bangkit duduk dan membuka pesan dari orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia tidak pernah merasa seriang ini sebelumnya, entah kenapa hanya Yoo Youngjae satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya menjadi anak labil kasmaran.

Zelo yang sering mengunjunginya pun mengakui kalau ia sudah berubah, berubah kearah yang lebih baik tentunya. Tentu saja karena Daehyun sudah menerima perubahan dan tidak tinggal didalam keterpurukkan, dan ia sadar kalau ia tidak bergerak, ia tidak akan bertemu Youngjae yang membuat hari-harinya lebih indah dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Hei", Youngjae datang mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan lehernya ditutupi kain untuk memblokade angin malam. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi Daehyun setelah insiden terakhir.

"Jae, senang melihatmu disini", Daehyun menyapa dengan ceria

"A-Aku datang hanya untuk membeli kok...", Youngjae mengambil satu dua buah barang, disela-sela Daehyun meminta bayaran dari Youngjae, ia menggenggam tangan Youngjae untuk beberapa detik dan merasakan dinginnya suhu tubuh Youngjae. Ia jadi merasa kurang nyaman kalau Youngjae harus kedinginan hanya untuk melihatnya, juga senang.

Malam selanjutnya dan seterusnya Youngjae terus datang, seperti memastikan kalau Daehyun baik-baik saja. Dan Daehyun akan selalu menggenggam tangan Youngjae untuk waktu singkat, waktu yang cukup untuk mengisi kembali motivasi bekerjanya. Disiang hari mereka terus bertukar pesan teks dan dimalam hari Youngjae datang memberi kunjungan singkat

.

Daehyun : [Selamat pagiiii...]

Mulut Youngjae jatuh membaca pesan teks dari Daehyun, setelah sekolah usai dan Youngjae hendak tidur siang dan Daehyun baru terbangun. Ia memang tidak pernah menetapkan waktu kapan ia akan bangun tapi hari ini ia tidur terlalu lama, [Berapa lama kau tidur, memangnya kau koala?]

Daehyun tercengir membaca balasan Youngjae, [Koala terdengar imut. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar]

Youngjae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, [Kau belum makan? Makan siang yang disebut Sarapan apa yang kau inginkan?]

Daehyun berpikir sejenak, [Yeah, dan aku sedang ingin Ayam... tapi aku belum menerima gaji]

"Baiklah, ayam!"

.

Youngjae mengganti pakaiannya dan segera pergi ke restoran fastfood terdekat, ia memesan se-ember ayam dan langsung menuju Apartment Daehyun. Youngjae kembali ragu didepan pintu Daehyun, ia memang selalu menemui Daehyun ditempat kerja, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi apartment Daehyun dengan Daehyun 100% waras. Ia tidak sadar pintu Daehyun sudah terbuka dan ia masih membeku dengan pose hendak-mengetuk.

"Apa kau akan mengetuk kepalaku?", tanya Daehyun dan Youngjae terloncat, kegaduhan di ember pun terdengar, "Wow!? Kau benar-benar membawakanku ayam!? Terima kasih JaeJae!"

"Err.. ya.. aku Cuma mau memberikannya padamu", seember ayam berpindah tangan ke Daehyun

Youngjae hampir akan melangkah pergi tapi Daehyun menahannya dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Duduklah dimana pun yang kau suka", kata Daehyun tapi rumahnya tidak memberikan tempat untuk duduk sama sekali, jadi Youngjae sedikit merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan sebelum ia menemukan ruang untuk duduk.

.

Saat Daehyun membuka ember ayam, Youngjae merasa agak sungkan karena ia membeli terlalu banyak. Tapi siapa yang mengira setengah jam kemudian ember itu kosong dan Daehyun memakan semuanya sendirian, untuk tubuh yang kurus, ia punya cukup besar nafsu makan.

"...kalau sudah selesai makan, aku bisa pergi kan?", Youngjae berdiri, tidak nyaman dengan suasana kaku setelah suara Daehyun makan usai.

"Hei, kenapa terburu-buru sekali", Daehyun mengerutkan wajahnya dan Youngjae kembali duduk diam. "Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial", tidak ada karena Youngjae hanya fokus pada ponselnya, menunggu pesan dari pria di hadapannya.

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin melihat sekolahmu, boleh kah?"

Youngjae mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sudah pasti Daehyun tahu dengan sekolahnya karena ia pernah datang menemui Zelo. Tapi Youngjae tidak menolak tawarannya, lebih baik kalau mereka berjalan keluar dari pada tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dirumah.

.

Daehyun terdiam sesaat sebelum masuk wilayah sekolah, sepertinya ia ingat kalau Zelo bersekolah di SMA tersebut tapi tidak pernah mengingat wajah Youngjae sebelumnya, tentu saja karena ciuman mabuknya ia baru sadar akan keberadaan Youngjae.

Youngjae mengantarnya berkeliling sekolah dan memberikan waktu untuk Daehyun yang menangkap semua ruangan, sudah pasti ia masih ingin bersekolah, terlihat sekali cara Daehyun menghela nafas ada rasa penyesalan. Youngjae menunjukkan tempat duduknya dan Daehyun mencobanya, mencoba melihat dari perspektif Youngjae, dan tempat terakhir adalah tempat Youngjae menghabiskan waktunya saat membolos. Youngjae dan Daehyun duduk berdampingan dan melihat ke langit bersama.

"Apa kau tidak punya pacar?", tanya Daehyun tengah lamunannya

Youngjae terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia baru menanyakan hal itu setelah dua kali menyerangnya, sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikirannya, "Tidak, yah karena aku cupu dan hanya bermain game jadi aku tidak punya pacar"

"Pfft", Daehyun tercengir, "Kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi anak cupu, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tidak perlu merendah Jae"

.

Youngjae tidak merendah tapi tidak menjawab kembali karena senang dipuji Daehyun. Daehyun bangkit begitu pula dengan Youngjae, sepertinya kencan mereka akan segera berakhir.

"Karena aku berhenti dipertengahan SMP, jadi kau berada ditingkat yang lebih tinggi", ucap Daehyun tersenyum, "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu...Hyung? Sunbae? Youngjae-Sunbae tidak terdengar buruk"

"Youngjae saja, Daehyun", kata Youngjae.

Youngjae tidak mengerti kenapa Daehyun berdiri agak jauh darinya dan tersenyum malu, angin sepoi-sepoi mengibas rambut mereka dan daun-daun berguguran memberikan efek dramatis, Youngjae merasa ia sedang berada didalam sebuah drama, tentunya dia senang bukan drama di televisi melainkan di panggung kehidupannya.

"Youngjae-Sunbaenim", Daehyun memulai dan Youngjae hanya diam mendengarkan, "...aku memang tidak benar-benar mengenal Sunbae, tapi hatiku berdegup kencang setiap kali melihatmu. Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Pipi Youngjae menjadi merah, begitu pula pipi Daehyun. Daehyun sebaiknya tidak bercanda dengan Youngjae karena Youngjae benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padanya, "Sunbae, jadikan aku pacarmu"

"Dae..", Daehyun melangkah maju dan meletakkan satu jarinya dibibir Youngjae, "Sssh.. jangan terburu-buru memberi jawaban Sunbae, aku akan memberimu waktu sampai kau juga jatuh cinta padaku, jadi simpan saja jawabanmu"

.

Youngjae tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun seperti yang Daehyun inginkan, mereka berdua kembali terdiam canggung dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Sesampai diluar gerbang sekolah, Daehyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan Youngjae untuk hari ini.

"Sampai bertemu lagi JaeJae", Daehyun menghilangkan gelar formalitas dan masih tersenyum ke arah Youngjae, "Aku menciummu dua kali dan kau baru membalas satu, aku akan menantikan pembalasanmu lagi"

Youngjae merasa pipinya terbakar, dan matanya terus memandang ke arah Daehyun yang semakin jauh dan menghilang diantara orang-orang. "Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu...", bisik Youngjae.

 **END**

* * *

 **Chilla:** doble update bwt malming... :*


	27. Agreement

**...:::Agreement:::...**

" Choi Jun Hong...", mata Himchan menatap tajam ke arah Junhong

"..Ya?", tanya Junhong kembali, tidak tahu kenapa Himchan memasang wajah yang menyeramkan.

Tangan Himchan memegang sebuah kertas lecek, kertas laporan ujian uji coba sebelum Ujian Semesteran. Nilai-nilai Junhong berwarna merah menyala. Junhong menggigit bibirnya dan memberikan senyuman kaku, ia yakin ia sudah membuangnya tapi secara ajaib kertas tersebut ditangan Himchan sekarang.

"I..itu kan hanya tes biasa, aku akan serius di Ujian yang sebenarnya kok", kata Junhong

"Tidak, jelas sekali kau terlalu banyak bermain-main, aku mau melihat nilaimu diatas rata-rata di tes terakhir sebelum Ujian Semester, bagaimana pun kau tanggung jawab Hyung sekarang", kata Himchan, "Tidak ada salad Tomat atau Milkshake sampai Hyung melihat nilaimu bagus"

"Hyung~~!", Junhong protes dan Himchan menolak untuk mendengar apa pun dari bibirnya.

.

Himchan tak habis pikir, bagaimana Junhong bisa naik kelas kalau nilainya begitu rendah. Ia tentunya tidak mau hal itu terjadi, selama Junhong dibawah bimbingannya, dia harus mengikuti aturannya – belajar dan sekolah dengan baik.

Yongguk yang mendengar kegaduhan dari lantai dua segera menghampiri, tetapi keadaan sudah agak tenang dengan Himchan yang sudah selesai berurusan dengan Junhong. Bibir Himchan turun dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah kertas ditangannya, ia segera mengintip isi kertas tersebut dari bahu Himchan.

"Kalian sedang memperdebatkan hasil ujian?", gumam Yongguk

"Astaga", Himchan terkejut, "I.. iya... nilai Junhong benar-benar mengkhawatirkan jadi..aku membuat kesepakatan dengannya"

"Hanya antara kau dengan Junhong? Bagaimana denganku?", tanya Yongguk, Himchan hanya terbengong karena nilai mereka baik-baik saja. Yongguk tersenyum karena sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita juga membuat kesepakatan untuk Ujian minggu depan?"

"K-Kesepakatan apa?", tanya Himchan gugup

"Siapa yang nilainya lebih rendah harus melakukan apa pun yang pemenang inginkan", bisik Yongguk

Wajah Himchan memerah dan matanya membesar, kira-kira apa yang Yongguk inginkan sampai membuat permainan di antara mereka. Tapi Himchan terima tantangan tersebut, ia sudah kembali ke fase aman mempertahankan nilai sempurnanya jadi ia lebih percaya diri untuk menjadi pemenang. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau Yongguk siap mengabulkan apa pun permintaannya?

.

Tes uji coba akan dilakukan sekali lagi minggu depan dan Himchan mulai terpaku pada meja belajarnya dimalam hari mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian, juga Bang Yongguk. Disela-sela ia mengingat teori, bisikan Yongguk terngiang di kepalanya dan ia tersenyum sendiri, butuh beberapa tamparan dipipi sampai Yongguk benar-benar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya lagi. Tapi belajar saja tidak cukup, ia juga harus mengganggu konsentrasi Yongguk, apa pun caranya ia harus memenangkan permainan.

"Himchan?", Yongguk membuka pintu dan mendapati pacarnya berdiri didepan pintu dengan membawa beberapa buku.

"G-Guk..! Pakailah baju, ini sangat memalukan!..", jawab Himchan menutupi pandangannya, juga mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Yongguk hanya tertutupi handuk dibagian bawah dan air masih menetes dari rambutnya.

Melihat reaksi Himchan, Yongguk hanya spontan tersenyum nakal. Yongguk tidak menyangka Himchan akan berperilaku imut, karena mereka sama-sama pria dan sudah lama bersama seharusnya Himchan terbiasa, tapi masih ada rasa malu pun tidak buruk. Yongguk mempersilakan Himchan masuk dan dengan handuk lain ia mulai mengeringkan rambutnya, Himchan terus mengarahkan pandangannya jauh dari Yongguk berharap ia segera mengenakan pakaian yang pantas.

.

"Jadi, ada apa?", tanya Yongguk yang sudah berpakaian

"Aku datang untuk belajar, aku butuh bantuanmu...", kata Himchan dengan mata memelas, dibalik kepolosannya ada tujuan supaya Yongguk terlalu sibuk dengan Himchan dan waktu belajarnya terkuras.

Yongguk melihat kearah jam, agak terlalu malam untuk memulai belajar bersama tapi tidak mungkin baginya menolak permintaan pacarnya. Ia dan Himchan segera mengambil posisi yang nyaman di ruang tengah dan Himchan mulai membuka bukunya. Yongguk dengan pelan menjelaskan apa pun yang ditunjuk Himchan, bahkan menggariskan poin-poin penting yang mungkin akan keluar saat Ujian. Apa pun yang Yongguk katakan, ia hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Tapi siapa sangka Himchan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali, ia terlalu sibuk menghirup wangi sampo Yongguk dan terkejut setiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan.

.

"Himchan, apa aku harus menegurmu supaya berkonsentrasi?", tanya Yongguk dengan lembut, tentunya dia takkan pernah melakukannya.

"M..Maaf!.. sampai dimana tadi?", Himchan menjadi merasa tidak nyaman, rencananya memang berhasil tapi ia tidak boleh terus mengerjai Yongguk.

"Sampai kau ingin aku menciummu", jawab Yongguk

"Oh, menciumku... Hey!? Ini jelas melenceng!", kata Himchan terkejut

"Menurutmu karena siapa aku jadi ingin menciummu, kau melamun terlalu banyak dan kau butuh ciuman supaya benar-benar sadar", Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Himchan, tidak membiarkan Himchan menghindar dan mengecup bibirnya.

Himchan hanya bisa luluh dalam ciuman Yongguk, dan ia mendapati tangan juga bibir pacarnya terasa agak dingin karena mandi malam. Ia ingin segera menghangatkan tubuh Yongguk dengan memeluknya, wangi Yongguk semakin memabukkan dan membuatnya lupa pada tujuan awal datang kesini.

.

 _"_ _Ah... Jongup-ah.."_

Himchan membuka matanya dan menghentikan ciumannya, "Kau dengar sesuatu?"

'

" _Jongup-ah, iya..tepat disitu...ooh..."_

"Ya, aku mendengar mereka", kata Yongguk menghela nafas, "Junhong dan Jongup memang ada diatas"

Sejak Junhong membutuhkan bantuan untuk belajar, Moon Jongup datang setiap malam dan membantu belajarnya, tapi entah belajar atau bermain mereka berdua selalu gaduh di kamar Junhong. Yongguk menarik kembali dagu Himchan dan menciumnya, Himchan awalnya merasa ada yang tidak beres tapi mulai hanyut dalam ciuman lagi.

'

 _"_ _Ah! Pelan-pelan Jongup!",_ suara Junhong kini terdengar jelas oleh kedua Hyungnya dilantai dasar dan Himchan kembali terganggu.

"Ti..tidak mungkin.. masa sih mereka...", wajah Himchan terbakar dengan hal-hal memalukan di kepalanya.

"Kau mau aku menghentikan mereka?", tanya Yongguk yang merasa Himchan tidak bisa tenang.

"Apa kau gila!? Jangan!", Himchan menahan Yongguk yang bersiap, suara Junhong masih terdengar aneh dan Himchan semakin menguatkan pegangannya pada Yongguk.

'

" _Ya! Moon Jongup!", Protes Junhong_

 _"_ _Jangan berisik! Kau akan merasa enakan kok!...",_ kata Jongup dengan ketus, teriakan Junhong perlahan mereda.

Himchan dengan panik menutup kedua teliganya, ia tidak sanggup mendengar kedua Maknaenya yang entahlah sedang berbuat apa. Ia dan Yongguk terdiam sampai suara pintu Junhong terbuka, dengan santai Jongup dan Junhong turun dan mendapati kedua Hyungnya bermeditasi di ruang tengah, agak mengesankan karena mereka tidak bercumbu atau apa pun. Himchan melihat ke Jongup ke Junhong lalu ke Jongup lagi dan membuang muka, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diatas, berisik sekali", tanya Yongguk

Jongup dan Junhong bertukar tatapan, jawab Junhong "Kami.. belajar?"

"Kaki Junhong keram karena terlalu lama duduk", jawab Jongup yang melotot ke Junhong, Junhong terlalu berlebihan dengan suara-suara buatannya saat Jongup mencoba meluruskan kembali otot kaki Junhong, "Sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu, Hyung jadi terganggu gara-gara kau dan kaki panjangmu"

Himchan menghembuskan nafas besar, lega dugaannya meleset. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Maknae berbuat lebih jauh dari hubungan mereka yang sekarang. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali ke warna asalnya.

.

"Choi Junhong", suara Yongguk tegas dan membuat Maknae menegakkan punggung mereka, "Aku mau kau tidak kencan dengan Jongup sampai hasil Ujian-mu keluar, dan aku mengharapkan nilai yang memuaskan darimu"

"Eh, Hyung? Kenapa?", protes Junhong, selain Himchan ia juga harus dikekang Yongguk?

"Kau sangat membutuhkan perbaikan pada nilai pelajaran di sekolah, Junhong tidak mau tinggal kelas dan berpisah dari Jongup bukan? Jadi belajarlah dan menurut pada Hyung", jelas Yongguk. "Kalian boleh kencan kalau nilai kalian bagus"

"B..baik Hyung...", jawab Jongup dan Junhong

Teguran Yongguk memang keras, tidak sampai hati rasanya melihat Junhong menggenggam tangan Jongup begitu kuat, sudah pasti Junhong tidak mau berpisah apa lagi sampai tinggal kelas, tapi dilarang kencan agak memberatkan Junhong – Jongup juga memandangnya dengan kasihan, berharap belajar Junhong membuahkan hasil yang baik.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chilla:** Sorry, but I like trolling with the Maknae, LOL


	28. For The Best

**...::For The Best::...**

Hari demi hari kian cepat berlalu, tes uji coba pun berlangsung dan hampir seluruh siswa menanggapi serius kertas ujian ditangan mereka, tidak terkecuali Choi Junhong. Bawah matanya hitam karena kekurangan tidur dan sampai detik sebelum ujian dimulai pun ia masih menghafal buku catatan pemberian Jongup. Ia terlihat begitu lelah juga serius, tak seorang pun berani menyapa wajah seriusnya bahkan memanggil namanya.

Tentunya karena Junhong tidak tersenyum sama sekali dan Jongup juga kena getah dari keseriusannya, ia tidak memberikan dosis ciuman pada Jongup sama sekali, walaupun satu tangannya merangkul Jongup, pikirannya hanya terfokus ke teori-teori. Jongup harap nilainya sesuai dengan pengorbanannya mengabaikan Jongup.

.

"Junhong, ini kubawakan tomat cherry, jangan bilang pada Himchan-Hyung", kata Jongup mengeluarkan sekotak buah tomat segar, agak aneh kalau harus merahasiakannya karena kedua Hyungnya tidak mungkin memantau Junhong sampai di kelasnya. "Kau sudah belajar dengan baik, kurasa kau pantas mendapat hadiah atas usahamu"

Ekspresi Junhong tidak berubah dan matanya tetap terpaku pada buku, ia menyiapkan diri untuk ujian besok.

"Junhong...Junhongie~~~", Jongup menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Junhong tetapi Junhong tidak merespon.

Jongup mengembungkan pipinya karena diabaikan Junhong, Junhong terlalu serius sampai-sampai Jongup tidak mengenalnya lagi. Kini buah tomat yang sudah ia pilih dengan hati-hati jadi sia-sia, bagaimana caranya supaya Junhong kembali ceria kalau makanan kesukaannya pun turut diabaikan.

Karena kesal, Jongup mulai memakan sendiri tomat cherry bawaannya, ia ingin Junhong tahu kalau Jongup bukan orang yang penyabar dan bisa terus-menerus diabaikan. Menelan satu buah, tangannya mengambil satu buah lagi, rasanya begitu nikmat dan tidak heran Junhong menyukainya, ia pun jadi ikut menyukainya, buah yang ke tiga masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sebelum buah itu pecah dan menyebarkan kesegarannya, bibir Jongup dibuka kembali oleh bibir lainnya dan buah itu terambil dari mulutnya.

"H..Hei!?", wajah Jongup memerah, ia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana Junhong mencuri tomat didalam mulutnya tapi jelas sekali yang dilakukan Junhong membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

"Beri aku", kata Junhong singkat, kembali membaca bukunya

Jongup mengerutkan wajahnya, tidak adil rasanya kalau hanya Junhong yang bisa egois, "Nah, kau mengabaikanku jadi lupakan", Jongup memasukan kembali satu buah tomat, ia menjaga jaraknya agar tidak terjangkau oleh Junhong.

Junhong berdiri dan menyebrangi meja, sekali lagi ia merebut buat tomat dari bibir Jongup. Yang kali ini Jongup tidak membiarkannya mengambil semudah yang sebelumnya, ia segera merangkul Junhong dan mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Tomat Cherry meledak diantara mulut mereka dan keduanya bisa merasakan manisnya buah tersebut.

"Jongupie.. aku harus belajar...", protes Junhong

"Lupakan belajar, aku tidak tahan kalau kau terus mengabaikanku", ketus Jongup, ia kembali mengambil satu buah dan meletakkannya di bibirnya. Tapi kali ini Junhong membiarkannya dan menghela nafas, ia kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan belajarnya. Jongup memutar matanya dan kali ini ia harus maju sampai pada bibir Junhong dan Junhong tidak menolak buah tersebut, dan Jongup terus mengulangnya, ia benar-benar kesal karena kali ini harus dia yang memanjakan Junhong.

.

"Dia melanggar kesepakatan antara dirinya denganmu, Himchan", kata Yongguk yang berdiri disamping Himchan, mereka berdua sedang mengintip kedalam kelas Junhong.

"Aku tidak bilang dia tidak boleh menerimanya dari Jongup", jawab Himchan, jelas tidak tega melihat Junhong menguras semua energi positifnya demi Ujian.

Yongguk menggigit bibirnya dan agak iri dengan perilaku Maknaenya, mungkin meminta Himchan memberikan makanan langsung darinya adalah permintaan yang tidak buruk. –Yep, motivasi Yongguk bertambah.

* * *

Hasil ujian diumumkan secara serentak di papan pengumuman, nama Junhong yang biasanya berada di urutan terbawah kini naik cukup tinggi sampai sulit sekali mencari namanya diantara murid-murid lain. Dan yang mengejutkan namanya ditemukan tepat satu baris diatas nama Jongup

"Ti..tidak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!", pekik Jongup, tapi memang nilainya berbeda tipis dengan Junhong.

"Ha! Ha! Maaf Jonguppie, tapi kalau aku sudah serius, aku bisa saja menjadi No.1", jawab Junhong dengan sombong, senyumannya kembali dengan nada manjanya yang lama hilang

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa kalau berusaha! Syukurlah! Kau tidak perlu tinggal kelas kalau nilaimu terus membaik!", kata Jongup tersenyum ceria, ia merasa bangga sekali dengan pacarnya. Semua kekesalannya hilang seketika melihat Junhong kembali riang.

Junhong tersenyum kembali melihat wajah ceria Jongup, akhirnya Jongup benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya hanya berfokus pada Junhong, Jongup benar-benar tidak memikirkan orang lain lagi, "Yah, aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapat nilai bagus tanpa bantuanmu"

Bantuan Tomat Cherry terlintas di pikiran Jongup, "Kurasa aku akan membuat taman kecil dan menanam tomat cherry, supaya tidak perlu membelinya ke supermarket setiap kali kita Ujian"

Junhong mengambil pinggang Jongup dan mendekatkan wajahnya, ia sebenarnya mengartikan perhatian Jongup, bukan buah tomat. "Karena sekarang kita boleh kencan, kau mau kita kemana?"

"Eh...umm...", Jongup berpikir keras.

* * *

1\. Bang Yongguk

2\. Kim Himchan

3\. ...

4\. ...

5\. ...

Himchan terus berharap ingatannya salah dan ia berada di No.1, tapi jelas sekali bisikan peringatan dari Yongguk tidak akan merubah kenyataan ia kalah. Kali ini tidak akan bisa lari dari genggaman Yongguk. Apa pun permintaan Yongguk harus dilaksanakan, membuka baju sekali pun. Himchan merinding memikirkan kalau ia akan disuruh membuka bajunya didepan Yongguk, tentu saja tidak akan berhenti sampai di berdiri diam tanpa busana, Yongguk pasti akan segera menerkamnya. Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Yongguk sudah cukup lama dan tidak mungkin hanya terus menetap di ciuman saja, mereka bukan bocah lagi.

Himchan mencoba bernafas dengan benar dan mendinginkan kepalanya, apa pun yang akan Yongguk perintahkan sudah pasti tidak berlebihan karena Yongguk sangat baik. Himchan segera mengganti baju seragamnya dengan pakaian santai, belum sempat mengenakan sehelai baju pun seseorang sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan membungkam mulutnya.

 **"** **Mmmph!",** Himchan panik seketika

"Ssssh! Aku datang untuk membuatmu membayar kekalahanmu", Himchan menjadi lebih tenang setelah mengenali suara anak usil yang mengejutkannya, Choi Junhong. Tapi bagaimana dia tahu kalau ada permainan kecil diantaranya dan Yongguk, apa mereka terlalu berisik sampai ia ikut mendengar? Atau dia diutus Yongguk?

Junhong memandangi seluruh tubuh Himchan dan tercengir, ia juga membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi baju dan rambut palsu berwarna oranye. "Hari ini, Hyung harus mengenakan pakaian ini dan melayani Yongguk-Hyung dengan baik"

"A..Apa!?", Himchan terkejut dengan pakaian yang Junhong bentangkan, ia tidak mungkin mengenakannya apa lagi kalau harus memakai wig, dan kenapa pula ada sepatu tinggi tak jauh darinya.

.

Junhong membawa Hyungnya agar duduk manis dan segera memoles wajah Himchan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengenakannya juga atribut lainnya tapi kalau memang perintah Yongguk maka Himchan harus menurut. Mata Junhong berbinar-binar melihat metamorfosis Hyungnya, ia tidak berpikir bentuk wajahnya konyol sama sekali, malahan terlalu cantik dan ia hampir jatuh hati pada sosok orang di hadapannya.

"Junhong, aku tidak akan segan memukulmu kalau kau membuat lelucon dengan wajahku", ancam Himchan karena curiga melihat ekspresi Junhong

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh temui Yongguk-Hyung, permainan sebenarnya akan dimulai", Junhong tersenyum licik, mendorong Himchan keluar dari kamarnya sampai ke depan rumah Yongguk. Ia memencet bel lalu pergi meninggalkan Himchan sendirian.

Tanpa menunggu lama Yongguk membuka pintu, "...anda..", bibir bawah Yongguk jatuh melihat ada peri berdiri di hadapannya.

"G..Gukkie..", Himchan gugup juga malu, ini pertama kalinya ia mengenakan pakaian feminim, wig panjang, dan berdandan seperti wanita.

"Himchan?!", Yongguk segera mengenali suaranya.

Dengan panik ia menarik Himchan untuk segera masuk dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Yongguk masih tidak percaya dihadapannya adalah Himchan dengan sosok begitu memikat, apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai muncul dihadapan Yongguk dengan daya tarik yang membahayakan. Mata Himchan yang terlihat lebih besar dan imut terus memandang kedalam mata Yongguk, menunggu sebuah penilaian.

"Apa..aku terlihat buruk?...", tanya Himchan, suaranya dibuat imut.

Yongguk menutupi wajahnya sendiri, ia tidak tahu bagaimana merespon pertanyaan Himchan, ia jauh, ia sangat sangat cantik dan hati Yongguk dibuat jatuh cinta lagi.

"Kau akan memberi perintah segera? Kau ingin aku me..melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan Himchan membuat Yongguk tercengang, apakah ia merubah penampilannya karena merasa kalah? Tapi bukan ini yang Yongguk inginkan. Ia hanya ingin mencumbu Himchan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama selagi Junhong dan Jongup pergi.

Himchan mendekat dan mengecup bibir Yongguk, lipstik di bibirnya kini terbagi ke bibir Yongguk. Tangan Himchan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Yongguk dan dengan sedikit keberanian jarinya masuk kedalam baju Yongguk dan mulai merasakan inci demi inci kulit Yongguk.

"...k..kenapa?", Himchan berhenti karena merasa Yongguk membuka setiap penjepit penahan rambut palsunya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan pacarku yang bersosok asing, aku ingin Kim Himchan yang sebenarnya", jawab Yongguk, secantik apa pun Himchan – ia lebih menghormati sosok Himchan yang tidak dipoles berlebihan. Ibu jari Yongguk menghapus lipstik Himchan dan dengan kain bajunya ia mencoba meruntuhkan riasan di wajah Himchan.

"Baik, Baik, aku mengerti", jawab Himchan, Yongguk jelas tidak terlalu menyukai penampilannya, "Aku akan mencuci mukaku",

Himchan melangkah maju dan ia hampir terjatuh karena tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu tinggi, Yongguk segera menangkapnya dan kini ia benar-benar yakin Himchan tidak seharusnya berubah, ia mencintai Himchan bukan karena ia hanya tertarik pada pria atau apa pun, tapi karena orang tersebut adalah Kim Himchan.

"T-Terima kasih...", Himchan kembali berdiri dan segera melepas sepasang sepatu tingginya, ia merasa jadi terlihat bodoh.

.

Himchan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah wajahnya benar-benar bersih, ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus biasa yang Yongguk pinjamkan – rasanya melegakan, ia tidak perlu takut rok-nya terkibas dan ia bersyukur tidak dilahirkan untuk mengenakan benda tersebut. Ia pergi ke ruang tengah dan masih siap siaga dengan permintaan pacarnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?", tanya Himchan yang berdiri diam didekat Yongguk

"...aku mau teh, buatkan dua gelas", jawab Yongguk dan Himchan menerima tugas ringan tersebut.

"Ada lagi?", tanya Himchan

"...apel yang kita beli kemarin, aku ingin memakannya", jawab Yongguk, Himchan dengan senang hati menyuguhkannya.

"Duduklah", perintah Yongguk lagi dan Himchan duduk di sampingnya.

Himchan duduk di samping Yongguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pacarnya, kira-kira apa lagi yang Yongguk inginkan? Kalau hanya membuat teh dan memotongkan apel, ia biasa melakukannya bahkan tanpa Yongguk minta.

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku melakukan hal lain?", tanya Himchan

"Melakukan apa, Channie?", tanya Yongguk, mata memandang ke berita di Televisi.

"...melakukan..i..itu...err..", Himchan merasa malu sendiri

" _Itu?_ ", Yongguk kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan Himchan menjadi semakin gugup, "Beri tahu aku lebih detail"

"Huh!? Mana bisa aku mengatakannya!", Himchan menjadi panik, "Apa pun yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya, bukankah kau adalah pemenang dari taruhan kecil kita?"

Yongguk tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Himchan dari belakang, "Jadi maksudmu aku bebas melakukan apa saja? Termasuk melakukan hal ' _itu'_ padamu?". Himchan menjadi tidak berani memandang Yongguk karena Yongguk tahu maksud Himchan sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya karena hal biasa memenangkan nilai ujian, yang ingin kumenangkan itu ... hatimu"

Himchan merasa hatinya dihangatkan Yongguk sekali lagi, Yongguk selalu tahu apa yang tepat untuk Himchan.

"Beri aku Apel", perintah Yongguk dan Himchan segera melakukannya, "Jangan gunakan garpu, aku mau memakannya dari tanganmu"

Himchan melakukan seperti yang diinginkan Yongguk sekali lagi dan Yongguk mengecup buah apel sampai ke jari Himchan, Himchan seketika melompat karena terkejut bibirnya hampir melumat jari-jarinya. Yongguk mengunyah sambil tersenyum, reaksi Himchan tidak pernah gagal menggelitik hatinya.

"Kalau mengecup jarimu saja sudah membuatmu melompat mundur, bagaimana dengan bagian lain?", tanya Yongguk yang mengambil sendiri buah apel selanjutnya.

Himchan membelokkan arah apel dan mengulang apa yang Yongguk lakukan, apel tersebut terasa begitu manis, begitu pula jari Yongguk. Hanya saja reaksi Yongguk berbeda, ia menikmati kecupan Himchan. Tidak ingin Himchan hanya memanjakan jarinya, Yongguk melepaskan jarinya dari gigitan Himchan dan kembali menyibukkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yongguk.

Ciuman Himchan selalu terasa manis dan hangat di bibir Yongguk dan berapa kali pun mereka melakukannya, Yongguk tidak akan pernah bosan. Didalam dirinya ada gairah yang ingin segera menumbangkan Himchan, tetapi hatinya tetap ingin menjaga Himchan tetap polos dan menikmati saja kebersamaan diantara mereka. Bagaimana pun tubuh dan hati Himchan sangat penting dan Yongguk tidak akan terburu-buru memuaskan hasratnya pada Himchan.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah gila!? Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjai Himchan-Hyung seperti itu!?", pekik Jongup

"HeHe...hanya balas dendam karena dia tidak membuatkan-ku salad Tomat kok~ Aku yakin Yongguk-Hyung akan senang menerima bingkisan dariku", Junhong menyedot habis Strawberry Milkshake di hadapannya.

"...kau keterlaluan..", gumam Jongup, membayangkan pasti Hyungnya sedang malu setengah mati.

 **END**

* * *

 **Chilla:** I must be crazy...


End file.
